


Like Family

by GinStan



Series: The Like... Series [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinStan/pseuds/GinStan
Summary: A continuation of the relationship that started in Like Andrea
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Like... Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940092
Comments: 24
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Like Family  
 __Disclaimer- This is a fan fic, so I obviously don't own anything...except my deep and abiding love of the pair... oh.. and Pava... and Chad are my characters, ;)

A/N - Thanks and everlasting gratitude to my all knowing Beta reader Kamouraskan. My stories are always better with Kam's input.

A/N - I took some liberties with this one. The biggest of which would be Macy's closing time. I have totally no idea what their store or corporate policy is on that... I think I've been in Macy's about 3 times in my life... just go with it okay? Thanks so much. :)

Like Family  
By Gin

Andrea Sachs had been up for nearly thirty-six hours, working on a story that she’d just sent in barely ahead of the newspaper’s deadline; along with a note saying she wouldn’t be in tomorrow, or today…whatever. Now she groaned as she slid between the sheets and drifted down into the blissful darkness.

“Andy?”

“Mmmm…” The brunette rolled over in the bed and tried to pull herself up from the edge of sleep. “Hmmm? Whaa...”

“Andy?” The small voice trembled a little. “I don’t feel so good.”

Andrea was out of bed like a shot. “Caroline.” She reached the young girl and felt the heat. “Oh Sweetie, you’re warm.” She scooped up the girl and carried her back to her room. Andy rummaged through the drawers in the bathroom attached to Caroline’s bedroom and found a thermometer. When she checked the thermometer reading a few minutes later, Andy sighed. “One hundred point six,” she ran her fingers through the curly red hair. “You know your doctor won’t see you unless it’s a hundred and one or more.” Even if she lied and said it was higher, when the nurse checked and found it lower they’d just send her home. “Does your tummy hurt?” Her heart broke just a little as the girl nodded weakly. _No fever medication by mouth then._ She’d rather not have Caroline throwing up if the girl didn’t have to and meds on an upset stomach always made Caroline sick.

After wetting a washcloth, Andy smiled encouragingly at her young charge. “C’mon.” She picked up the girl. It wasn’t an easy feat, even though the twins were relatively small for their age, their limbs were long. Without the child holding them up around Andy’s waist, the girl’s legs dangled down making it a bit difficult to walk. 

Andy made her way to the sunroom on the fourth floor. She zeroed in on the oversized recliner; it was the only chair in the house that rocked. Arranging the girl in the chair, Andy put the wet washcloth on Caroline’s forehead. “You hold this right there for me. I’ll be back in just a minute okay?” She tapped the child’s flushed cheek and ruffled the red hair on her forehead slightly. “Hang in there.”

First thing Andy did was wash her hands, then she ran back downstairs and checked on Cassidy. Sleeping soundly and cool as a cucumber. _Good!_ She went to the kitchen, checked the time and scribbled a note on the message board there. Then she put some ice in a plastic bag and wrapped it in a towel then grabbed a half-sized can of Sprite, a package of crackers, and went back up to the sunroom. “Here we go, Sweetie.” She put the items from the kitchen down on the small table next to the chair then shifted Caroline so they could both sit in the recliner, the girl pretty much sitting on her lap. She replaced the washcloth with the ice. “This’ll cool ya off and in a little bit we’ll see if you can eat a cracker and sip some Sprite.” Resting her cheek against the girl’s soft curls, Andy closed her eyes. “We’ll take your temp again when your Mom gets home, ‘kay?” She felt the small head under her cheek nod and wished with all her heart there was something more she could do. She knew, if she could, she’d gladly be the one to be sick; if it meant Caroline would feel better. For now, she held the ice to the child’s head quietly singing a soothing tune as they rocked and looked up through the glass walls at the starry night sky.

\---------------

“Andrea…”

Miranda almost hated to wake the sleeping woman, she looked so peaceful, but uncomfortable at the same time and that was something Miranda wouldn’t tolerate. “Andrea… Why don’t you go back to bed?” She indicated the girl. “I’ll take Caroline.”

“s’late M’randa.” Andy looked down at the girl in her arms and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the small forehead. “Fever’s down. I’ll put her back to bed.”

Nodding, Miranda followed them downstairs and when Andrea had arranged the girl in her bed, the white-haired woman stepped forward. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, kissed her daughter softly on the cheek and whispered, “Sweet dreams my darling.” She allowed another moment to gently arrange the girl’s bangs off her face before she rose from the bed. Andrea stood back, waiting for Miranda to precede her out of the room.

They walked silently to their bedroom, but Andy could tell something was bothering Miranda; something more than just Caroline being sick. She dozed as she waited for Miranda’s nighttime ablutions to be finished. When she felt Miranda snuggled in the bed against her, she, sleepily, brought up the subject. “Wh’s’rong?”

Miranda spoke sharply, almost snapping. “Other than Caroline being ill?” 

“Yes.” Andy said quietly, trying very hard to stay awake. “Other’n that.” An unnamed, familiar, fear crept up Andy’s spine. _Is this it?_ She thought clearly even though she could barely keep her eyes open. It was a common enough terror to run on its own once it started. _Is tonight the night she’s going to tell me all this has gone far enough? Please, please no._ Vague shadows passed behind her closing eyes. _Not yet… please not yet._ Her breathing evened out as she heard Miranda’s voice from far away.

With a deep breath, Miranda started slowly, regretfully. “Things are going to change, soon.” Her speech stopped at Andy’s ragged sob. “Andrea?”

“No… Miranda, please… I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry… please don’t make me leave. I love you, I love the girls, I love it here…” 

“Andrea?” Miranda looked down and saw Andrea’s eyes closed. _She’s asleep._ Miranda realized. _She must be exhausted._ Tracing the young woman’s face with her fingertips, Miranda smiled as the worry lines smoothed out. “Shhhh… that’s it. Sleep now.” Leaning forward, the older woman kissed the tip of Andrea’s nose. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” 

She rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling. One tear escaping a watery blue eye. I don’t want to lose this, this peace. 

It wasn’t something she liked to admit, but far more often than people might imagine, what Miranda wanted, and what she got, were two very different things.

\----------------------------

“Ugh.” Andy stumbled into the kitchen, ruffling her fingers lightly through her bangs, still damp from her morning shower. She wondered why she even bothered to take a shower, knowing she was going for a run and would need another one when she got back anyway.

Peggy looked up from the tray she was assembling. The pleasantly plump woman smiled. “Good morning, Miss Andy.” She chuckled at the glare that got her. Andy hated that ‘Miss’ thing. “Just kidding, Andy.” She indicated the tray. “Would you like something to eat? I was about to take this up to Miss Caroline.”

“I just checked on her, she’s dozing but her fever’s gone.” Andy shook her head at the offer. “Nothing to eat right now, thanks.” She grabbed a juice from the fridge. “I’m gonna take Patricia out for a run, clear my head…after that maybe. I might just wait for lunch, Miranda said she’d be here today.” She vaguely remembered that much as the soft lips had kissed her goodbye this morning.

“M… Miranda said she’d be home for lunch today?” The woman’s thinning blonde hair shook slightly for a moment then she nodded once. “Good. It’s kind of a shame she doesn’t do that more often, but I suppose since you and the children aren’t usually here there isn’t much point for her to be here either.”

“I guess not.” Andy thought about that. It was rare for Miranda to come home for lunch, even when Andy or the girls were here. _So why do it today? Maybe she just wants to check in on Caroline._ They’d decided because it was such a late night last night that even though Caroline was feeling better she didn’t have to go to school today. _Well, Miranda decided,_ Andy shrugged to herself. _I pretty much dozed and agreed to whatever she was saying._ There was something weird about that, but Andy couldn’t quite place what.

“Well, it’s just almost eleven, so I should be able to get in my run and still have time to get home and wash the sweat off before Miranda gets here.” Andy grinned slyly at the smiling woman. “Can’t let her see me all sweaty now, can I?”

Peggy knew that Miranda had seen Andy sweating. Peggy did the laundry, Peggy changed the sheets on the beds, and Peggy never once had to change the sheets in the guestrooms. One plump finger shook at the young woman, twinkling hazel eyes and a smile negated the words. “You’re bad.” She grabbed the tray. “I’m taking this up to Miss Caroline.” 

Andy finished her juice in silence, aside from her own chuckles and grabbed the leash from the drawer. _A quick run to the park,_ she thought. _Patricia loves playing in the park._

\----------------

Andy sat on the bench and watched Patricia bounding around in the wide open space. It was so peaceful, this domesticity, she really loved it. She thought about all the things she loved in her life, Miranda, the girls, her job, her parents. _God,_ she thought. _What are they going to say when they find out?_ She knew it would have to be soon; it was easier to hide from the press than it was to keep things from her parents. Every phone call was becoming more difficult to talk around what was essentially her life now. Still, revealing her relationship with Miranda to her parents was a scary thing to contemplate.

There had never been any very clear opinions stated in the house she grew up in. Often she never knew what her parents were thinking or how they would react to situations. _They might welcome Miranda and the girls to the family, or they could just as likely disown me,_ Andy thought, but her more practical side took over. _Probably something in between._ She jumped when someone sat down next to her. 

“Whoa!” The smiling, painfully thin, slightly awkward, boy held up his hands. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She waved off the apology. “S’okay, I was just…thinking.”

“Ah.” He laughed nervously. “I…um…Haven’t seen you around here before.”

Andy mentally rolled her eyes at the obvious pickup line. The only thing more cheesy would have been for him to ask which dog was hers. She responded, neutrally. “I’m usually here earlier.” 

“Oh, early riser, eh?” His eyes strayed from her face and he tried to grin slyly. “Late night last night huh?”

“Mmmm… yeah. You could say that.” She checked her watch and gasped. “Speaking of late.” She stood quickly and he did too. 

“Wait…” He sounded a little desperate as he looked around. “Which one is yours?”

This time Andy visibly rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, but I really need to be going…”

He sighed. “… Listen, don’t look, but some buddies of mine are over there by the fountain. They bet me I couldn’t get your phone number.”

Andy’s eyebrows rose. “Uh… you’re kinda young aren’t you?” Suddenly she thought she might have a vague notion of how Miranda felt, from time to time.

“I’m old enough.” He protested then rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine I’m fifteen, but I’ll be sixteen next week.”

“Hmmm…” She didn’t ask why he wasn’t in school. She just shrugged. “Sorry, but I can’t give you my number.” 

“I knew it…” He sighed. “You’re like a model or something right? You’ve probably got a huge muscled up boyfriend that would beat the crap out of me if he saw me speaking to you.”

Andy’s lips twitched. “Something like that.” For half a second she wondered what Miranda would do to him then shook off that thought; much too chilling to contemplate. She remembered what it was like as a teen though, and grinned. “It’s gonna be your birthday huh? Do you think it would tweak your friends if I gave you a hug?”

He laughed. “They’d die.”

“Okay then.” She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Happy Birthday.” She used the hug to glance over at the fountain and chuckled at the slack jaw, gaping boys standing there. “Oh yeah… those guys are losing it.” She pulled away and winked. “Don’t let ‘em push ya around.”

He smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

Andy laughed. “No problem.” She turned to the playing dogs and whistled loudly. “Patricia!” 

“Whoa!” The kid backed off when the large dog paced over to them. “That’s…”

“Huge? Eyah…” Andy knelt to clip the leash back on the collar. “She’s a St. Bernard, they are mostly this size.” Standing, she reached out and touched the boy’s arm. “Nice to meet you.” She tugged on the leash. “C’mon Patricia, time to go home.” 

He watched as Andy began to jog down the path, out of the park. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized he had no clue what her name was, and that he’d never given her his either. With a shake of his head he went to join his buddies by the fountain, taking their good natured, slightly jealous, jostling with humor just because he could remember the feeling of the nice, beautiful woman’s arms around him.

\-------------------------

“You’re late.” Miranda’s fake office-voice floated playfully through the kitchen.

Andy smiled. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You went out wearing…that?!” Miranda’s eyes raked over her young companion’s form. 

“Um…” Andy looked down at herself. “Yeah, I was running. It requires sneakers, the sweat pants are comfy, and the sweater…” She shrugged. “I’m just showing pride in my old school.” She rolled her eyes and went to the fridge for some water. “I’m not wearing haute couture and heels to go running in Miranda, besides… this was good enough for the kid to hit on me, so what’s your problem?”

“Pardon?” Miranda tilted her head waiting for the explanation for that comment.

“Where’s Peggy?”

“She’s upstairs with Caroline.” Miranda replied. “Now what’s this about someone hitting on you?”

“Jealous much?” Andy just rolled her eyes and waved off Miranda’s glare. “Oh… it was really kinda sweet.” Andy served their lunches as she told Miranda all about the encounter with the boy.

“You’re such a slut.” Miranda chuckled.

“Hey!” Andy grinned and pointed her empty fork at her companion. “I’m your slut and don’t you forget it.” Her grin faded as Miranda sighed and seemed to take on a more serious mood.

“We need to talk.”

The food Andy had already consumed turned to lead in her stomach. “Uh… now?”

The sooner the better. “I believe so.” Miranda placed her napkin precisely next to her half empty plate and stood. “In the study.” She turned and walked out of the kitchen, knowing Andrea would follow.

\----------------

Andy silently followed Miranda into the study. 

“Close the door please, Andrea.”

Andy pulled the door shut with a click and moved to sit when the older woman patted the space on the couch next to her.

“I tried to tell you this last night, but you were far too exhausted.” Miranda stopped to swallow against the lump in her throat. “First, thank you for taking care of Caroline.”

“Oh, god, of course…” Andy stopped at the look on Miranda’s face, allowing the woman to continue.

“It’s not fair to you, to continue in this way.” Miranda sighed. “It can’t continue this way anyway. Things are going to change, Andrea. I’m not sure if you’re ready for those changes, I’m not sure I’m ready either.”

Andy whispered. “Miranda, you’re scaring me.”

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry.” Wrapping her arm around Andy, Miranda settled the girl’s head on her shoulder. “This… will not change between us.” She kissed the brown head so near hers. “I love you Andrea, always.”

“Okay…” Andy nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you too.”

“Things are going to change though.” Miranda exhaled softly. They’d been together for quite a while now, and the months that they’d shared had been wonderful. She would never have imagined how much better her professional life could be with a stable life at home waiting for her. That stability was about to crumble. “Up until now, we’ve been able to keep…this… out of the tabloids.” She felt Andrea stiffen under her arm. “Yes, soon they are going to find out about us.”

“How?” Andy knew they’d been careful and that seemed to work so far. They never went out together. She always used the backdoor to go for runs and such. Miranda had even turned up on Page Six from time to time having been sighted with some designer or another over business dinners.

“I got a call from the District Attorney yesterday.” Miranda explained. “The federal court is finished with Judy. She is being returned here, to stand trial for her crimes against… us.” 

Andrea shuddered. Judy was someone she’d tried very hard to push out of her mind and memory. The woman had been…was…is, deranged. Andy felt sick at the thought of someone watching her through the cameras that had been installed in her apartment, but the worst was that she’d drugged Miranda, and tried to kill the Editor before the police had arrested her. Judy had been in on a scam that the Federal authorities wanted her for, but now, if they were finished with her due process, New York’s District Attorney would have his turn prosecuting the woman for her crimes against Miranda. _And me,_ she thought.

“When the paperwork is filed…” Now Andy understood. “Damn… things are going to change.” The trial was going to shine a glaring light on their lives. “What about the girls?”

Miranda’s eyes closed. She wondered how she ever got lucky enough to find Andrea. “Thank you for thinking of them.” Miranda pursed her lips and her nostrils flared. “Unfortunately, as my daughters, they are well used to the spotlight. I’m sure they will take it in stride.” She looked down at the beautiful face turned up to hers. “They love you too.”

“What are we going to do?” Andy sat up, but maintained contact with Miranda’s hands. “What can we do?”

Miranda let her head fall back on the couch. “I’m working on it.” She felt Andrea’s warm lips on her neck and groaned, leaning into the gentle touch. “Mmmm… Andrea, we can’t. I’ll be late…”

“Shhh…” Andy kissed the soft skin once more before controlling herself and sitting back. “I know, but I saw my chance and took it.”

Andy didn’t want to ask, but she needed to know. She didn’t have any experience with gossip pages and tabloids. “How bad is it going to be?”

“They can be quite vicious at times.” Miranda sighed. “And I’m sure they will be this time.” She shook her head sadly. “They will most definitely mention our ages quite prominently.”

Andy snorted. “That’s such crap.” Andy shrugged. “Besides… I’m catching up.”

“What?” Miranda clenched her teeth. “Andrea, you know that’s not possible.”

“Sure it is… you just gotta do the math.” Andy spoke logically. “When I was twenty-five and you were fifty, I was half your age…”

“Andrea.” Miranda’s voice lowered warningly.

“Shhhh.” Andy grinned and continued. “But, ten years after that, I’d be thirty-five and you’d be sixty… making me more than half your age.” She chuckled. “Another ten puts me at forty-five, and you at seventy, and now I’m way past half…” Kissing Miranda’s cheek, Andy smiled. “By the time you’re a hundred, I’ll be three quarters your age. So you see…I’m catching up.” Andy’s breath hitched as Miranda’s gaze hit her and she whispered, “Just wait, you’ll see.”

“You really believe that?” Miranda closed her eyes, breaking the intense contact they had. Andrea was talking about spending the rest of their lives with each other. _No, not exactly true._ She thought. _She’s talking about spending the rest of my life with me. Bless her._ “We’ve only been together for a few months.”

“I believe it with all my heart.” The back of Andy’s fingers caressed Miranda’s cheek. Leaning in she kissed the older woman’s lips lightly. “I believe it enough for both of us, if I have to.”

“Fine.” Miranda felt the flood of affection wash over her, the connection they shared that went beyond words. “I’ll give you until I’m a hundred, then you’re on your own.”

“Oh…” Andy moved away, chuckling. “I see how ya are… toss me aside like a pair of last season’s shoes and replace me, eh?”

“You are so ridiculous.” Miranda reached out to draw the young woman back to her. Then changed her mind and moved to straddle Andy’s legs, pinning the brunette to the couch. She looked down at the wide brown eyes and smirked. “I would never treat shoes in such a manner.”

Andy laughed. “No, I guess you wouldn’t… bad example.” She pretended to think of another one, like she could think in this position, when Miranda growled. 

“Andrea.” White hair brushed Andy’s shoulder and mingled with the younger woman’s long dark hair. Miranda’s warm breath filled Andy’s ear. “I don’t want to talk anymore.”

The young woman feebly protested. “You’ll be late getting back to work.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda began to unbutton her shirt. “What, oh what, will my Boss say…?” She changed her attention to Andy’s sweater, lifting it up over the brunette’s head. She traced her fingertips down the newly exposed skin and chuckled. “Oh, wait… I am the Boss…” Leaning in Miranda’s lips followed the path her fingers had just taken. Her voice was low and heavily laden with desire. “It’s good to be the Boss.”

“Uh…” That was all Andy could manage to verbalize as Miranda took control of the situation and made any further speech, or coherent thought for that matter, impossible.

\-----------------------  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“Emily.”

The redhead picked up her notepad and scooted into the office immediately. “Yes Miranda?”

Miranda didn’t look up from the photos she was examining. “I need you to cancel my schedule for the next two weeks and tell Nigel I would like to see him. That’s all.”

“Can…um… Cancel?” _First she’s late coming back from lunch and now this?_ The assistant could feel her blood pressure rising. 

“Yes, shift anything you can to Nigel, or Serena and put off everything else.” Miranda took her glasses off and glared at the girl. “Must I tell you every detail of your job?”

“Oh... right… of course not, Miranda. I’ll get it done straight away.” She was confused, but orders were orders. 

\----------------

Miranda didn’t look up as Nigel walked into her office. “Close the door.”

He did as he was told and stood in front of her desk, waiting; completely unprepared for Miranda’s startling statement.

“I’m going to take a vacation.”

“Really? Wow.” Nigel was stunned. “I don’t know what to say, I think that’s wonderful.”

The Editor chuckled. “You might want to hold judgment on that for a minute.” She leaned back in her chair and chewed the arm tip of her glasses. “I’ve told Emily to cancel my schedule for the next two weeks, and shift everything she can to you, and Serena.”

“Uh… me?” Nigel’s eyes grew very large. “I... um…”

“It has to be you Nigel, you’re the only one I can trust to ‘hold down the fort’ while I’m gone.” Miranda tossed her glasses on the desk. “And I really need to go, now.”

“Um…Well, thank you.” He hesitated. “Can I ask why? Why now?”

“It’s a matter of timing.” Miranda shook her head. “I’m going to put this issue to bed tomorrow night, and then I’m leaving for two weeks.” She breathed deeply and confided. “I’ve been seeing someone, and that news is going to hit the papers soon. I want some time with them, private time.”

 _Miranda’s been seeing someone?_ He was shocked. “Oh, well… Wow.” Again he hesitated. “Um… what about the girls?”

“They will be accompanying us.” Miranda mumbled, “It’s going to be a family vacation.”

 _Family?!_ “So, this is really serious.” Nigel held up his hands. “Of course, it has to be or you wouldn’t be taking time off.” Now he smiled at his boss, who was very nearly a friend. “I think it’s great, and don’t you worry about a thing. We’ll take care of Runway while you’re gone.”

“I know you will.” Miranda’s voice was very soft, and very dangerous. “If you don’t, heads will roll.” His smile disappeared and her smile matched her voice. “That’s all.”

\--------------------------

“Mom’s not coming home for dinner?” Cassidy’s tone carried all the worry the little girl was feeling.

“Not tonight, Sweetie.” Andy took a small roll and passed the bread to Caroline. “Print deadline is tomorrow, she’s got a lot to do.”

“She still needs to eat.” Cassidy knew as well as they all did, that the editor often neglected to take care of herself when she was working too hard.

“C’mon Cass,” Caroline passed the bread on to her sister, without taking any. “Mother can take care of herself. If she’s hungry she’ll just send out for something.”

“No she won’t.” Cassidy disagreed. “Don’t you remember that one month a few years ago… when she was so busy, she lost like three sizes and almost had to go to the hospital!”

That bit of information was a little shocking to Andy. She reassured Cassidy. “We aren’t going to let that happen again, ever.” She took a sip of her drink and winked at the girl. “I called Smith and Wollensky to send her dinner over.” She smiled at the stereo response.

“You did?” 

“Yep.” Andy nodded, speared a bite of fish, and spoke solemnly. “I’m always going to take care of her.”

“You really love her don’t you?” It was not really a question, Caroline already knew the answer. “Stephen would never have thought to do that for her.”

Cassidy huffed. “Stephen was a dick.”

“Cassidy! Language!” Andy was shocked. “Your mother would skin you alive if she heard you talking like that!”

“Sorry.” Cassidy sighed, not really repentant. “He was though… Dad might have thought of it… but he’d have been too scared of her to do it.”

“Mmmm…” Andy smiled at the girls. “I’m sure I’ll hear about it when she gets home.” The young woman shrugged. “I just hope she takes the hint and actually eats.” Andy gestured for the girls to eat their meals as well. “You got all your homework done for today, maybe after dinner we can watch a movie. Since its Friday night we can stay up late and sleep in tomorrow.”

“Yeah!” Cassidy pumped her fist in the air. “Cool.”

“Caroline, you up for that?” Andy looked a little concerned for the girl. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” the curly red head nodded. “I’ve been sleeping most of the day. I’m still tired, but I think a movie would be great. Something fun… Wizard of Oz?”

“Excellent, Friday night movie with two of my favorite people.” Andy smiled at the girls. They finished eating their dinner over discussion of Cassidy’s day at school and the extra homework Caroline was going to have to finish before she went back on Monday.

\-----------------

Andy turned in place and blinked at the clock on the nightstand. _Wow, it’s late._ Miranda wasn’t in bed and Andy wondered if the woman had fallen asleep on the couch in the study, again. She stood, stretched, adjusted her favorite two piece pajamas and ruffled her fingers through her hair as she made her way downstairs. 

The study was dark but there was a faint, flickering, light coming from the kitchen. _What the…?_ Andy found Miranda sitting at the table eating a small bowl of soup, by candlelight. 

“Miranda?” 

“I’m sorry, darling.” The editor stood to hug Andy. “Why don’t you go back to bed? I’ll be there shortly.”

Andy waved off that suggestion. “S’okay. I’ll wait.” She sat at the table across from Miranda. “What’s with the candle?”

Resuming her place, Miranda shrugged. “Mmm… eyestrain. Overhead lights hurt right now.” She ate a few more spoonfuls of soup before she could no longer concentrate on the food. She was completely absorbed in the vision before her. Andy’s features were softened and highlighted with flickering shadows; dark eyes reflecting the candle’s flame. _My god, she’s beautiful,_ Miranda thought. _How could I have ever overlooked that?_

Andy smiled and indicated the soup bowl. “You finished?”

Miranda nodded. “I think I’m too tired to eat.” She watched as Andy took the bowl to the sink, rinsed it out and put it in the dishwasher. _Graceful doing even mundane things._ Miranda felt the breath catch in her chest at the young woman’s approach. She felt her eyes begin to water. _I am tired._

Brown doe eyes looked down and caught liquid blue ones. Andy offered her arm to the older woman. “Shall we?”

With a grateful smile, Miranda stood and linked elbows with her love. She was almost in a daze as they walked up the stairs together. She automatically went through her nightly routine and it wasn’t long before she found herself snuggled in bed next to the gorgeous brunette. In the calm, she found her voice. “Have lunch with me tomorrow.” She made a contented sound. “Just us.”

“What about the girls?” Andy draped her arm across Miranda’s tummy.

“I spoke to J…their father today. He will be in town tomorrow. He’s going to spend the day with them. He said something about the zoo, maybe a movie.” Miranda tried to calm her racing mind. There was still so much to do at Runway. It was kind of annoying. 

“His name is James. You can say his name around me, you know? I’m glad he’s going to be here. The girls love him.” Andy smiled at the thought of Cassidy and Caroline discussing their father, their voices never held anything but love for the man.

Miranda didn’t want to bring up the subject, but… “You are really okay with…James?”

“Of course.” Andy chuckled. “I mean, sure there are surges of…I dunno, jealousy maybe. I used to dream about taking you away from him, from Stephen too, but I’m the one here with you now…so it’s all good.” 

“You… dreamed of…?” Miranda blinked. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

Andy sighed. “Don’t say anything. It’s embarrassing to admit to begin with.” She buried her face in Miranda’s shoulder. “I feel like some kind of cave dweller or something, trying to keep anyone else from touching you.” 

“Now you know how I feel.” Miranda cursed herself. _Shut up… just stop talking!_

“About…Nate?” Andy shook her head. “He was…not nearly to me what James was to you.”

“And…” Miranda ground out the name through her clenched teeth. “…Christian.”

Andy exhaled slowly. “He was… just… a mistake.”

“So I will deal with my murderous thoughts of Nathan and Christian, and you will manage your issues with Stephen and James.” Miranda squeezed her eyes tightly closed telling herself firmly. _Stop talking you foolish old woman, you’re just messing things up._

“Miranda, I love you.” Andy pressed herself against the woman in front of her for a moment before pulling back slightly. “I don’t have any problem with James.” She lifted her arm and waggled it inside the sleeve. “I’m wearing his pajamas for crying out loud, isn’t that enough?”

“You aren’t.”

“Huh?” The young woman nodded. “Oh, yeah. Well they’re mine now… but…”

“No.” _I’m much too tired,_ Miranda thought. _I need to stop talking._ “They were never his. They were never intended for him.” She kissed the soft lips in front of her lightly. “I’m sorry, Andrea, I lied to you when I told you they were his.”

“So… the girls didn’t buy them for their dad?”

“When I returned from Paris, I contacted a tailor to make some pajamas for me.” She played with a bit of brown hair that had spilled over Andy’s shoulder. “I had been with Stephen long enough that he’d seen me in everything I had…” She shook her head. “Stupid, I know, but I felt like I wanted a change from that, something new.”

“Not stupid.” Andy traced the face in front of her. “You’re never stupid.”

“Anyway, the man apparently never read the papers or watched television because he asked me… if I wanted some made for my husband as well.”

“Ouch.” The young woman smiled. “I’m surprised you let him continue.”

Miranda had wondered about that herself, but then thought she knew why. “I think I let him continue for the same reason I hired you.” The older woman chuckled as Andy bristled. “No… not that.” She continued. “I think it was precisely because he didn’t know me, or my situation… he was just a tailor sewing what he was told to sew.”

“You like anonymity.” Andy knew it was true, she’d seen the expression on Miranda’s face on the few occasions people would treat her as any other person. “It’s odd for you, but you like it, because it’s different.”

“I suppose so.” Miranda sighed. “When I gave you the pajama’s that night, I told you the girls had bought them for their father. That was not true.” She closed her eyes and thought back to that time and how scared she was, being so out of control from the drugs she’d been given. She thought she was twice as scared right now, admitting lying to Andrea was not something she’d ever contemplated. “When the tailor asked me for my husband’s measurements, to make a matching pair of pajamas for him... I… I gave him your measurements.”

“But… that was…” _So long ago, and you were so angry at me for leaving, you had to be._ Andy swallowed hard and then let it go. “That’s amazing.” She ran her hand down the front of the pajama’s in question, now fully repaired from Miranda’s assault on the buttons that first night together. “When I first put them on I thought it felt like they were made just for me.”

Miranda nodded. “They were.” Blue eyes looked cautiously at her partner. “You aren’t angry?”

“Nah.” Andy bent to capture Miranda’s lips for a moment. “Thank you, for the pajamas, and for telling me.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Miranda admitted. “If I hadn’t been so tired tonight.”

“I know.” Andy shifted to wrap her arms around Miranda and chuckled. “It’s okay. Little things like that… happen. Couples can’t know every single little tiny detail about each other, what would be the fun in that?” Andy’s tone turned serious. “It’s the big things that we need to be honest about.”

“I agree.” Miranda relaxed into the embrace. “I’m so glad we agree on that.”

“Me too.” _As long as we can agree on what the big things are._

Rolling to her back, Miranda closed her eyes. “Can we change the subject now?”

Andy laughed, hitching herself up to kiss the woman’s cheek. “Sure.” She grinned. “The girls are gonna love the Zoo. Caroline will be glad to get out. I think she was going stir crazy after one day stuck inside.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda agreed. “You know she’s not much for inactivity.”

“Yeah,” Andy rubbed the tummy under her hand gently. “Takes after someone else I know.” She chuckled at Miranda’s self-depreciating snort. “So, when will you be home for lunch?”

“I won’t.” Miranda brought Andy’s hand to her lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. “I want you to meet me at the office.”

“Uh…” Andy’s eyebrows rose significantly. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“No.” Miranda admitted. “But tomorrow is going to be a very long day, and I would like to be able to see you at some point.” Closing her eyes, Miranda felt herself begin to drift off. “Lunch seemed the logical choice.”

“You want me to bring food?” Andy grinned. “We can eat in the office.”

“Yes, that would be preferable.” The editor groaned. “I have a lot to do.”

“Okay then.” Andy yawned. “Any preferences?”

Miranda scoffed. “Smith and Wollensky seems to do your bidding well enough.”

Andy chuckled and kissed the shoulder under her cheek. “I wondered when that was going to come up.” The brunette looked up and placed another gentle kiss on Miranda’s neck. “Did you eat it?”

“Yes,” Miranda admitted. _Eventually._ “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Andy whispered. “I’ll always take care of you, if you let me.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, you know.” Miranda chuckled remembering their previous conversation. “At least until I’m a hundred, then you’re outta here.”

“Ha ha…” Andy cleared her throat. “May as well get started then.” She made a twirling gesture with her index finger. “Roll over.”

Miranda’s eyebrows rose, but she complied, knowing the reason for the request. “Thank you, Andrea.”

“Of course.” Andy straddled her love’s thighs and began to run her hands up and down the woman’s back, slowly, gently, lovingly. “Wow, you’re really tense.” Miranda’s only reply was.

“Ungh…” 

Andy kept up the massage for several minutes then slowed the strokes and finally stopped, knowing the older woman was sleeping comfortably. It was a rare treat to watch Miranda sleep, so Andy took the opportunity for quite a long time just watching the love of her life’s unguarded expression, relaxed and beautiful. 

\-------------------  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda sat at the table quietly waiting for the man’s reaction. His first question was, predictable.

“Are you sure, Mira?” James was still trying to process the information he’d been given.

She swallowed her revulsion at the nickname and didn’t dignify the question with an answer. If she hadn’t been sure, she never would have told him.

“Do I…um… get to meet...” James stumbled over the pronoun. “…her?”

“She’s gone for a morning run, with Patricia,” Miranda spoke quietly. “She’ll be back soon.”

The girls noisily entered the kitchen and shouted with surprise. “Dad!” They ran to hug the man.

“Hello girls.” He returned the hugs. “I was in town and thought I might take you two to the zoo…” He smiled at their cheers then he turned his gaze to the young woman entering the kitchen. 

The girls squealed and ran over to hug Andy. “Look Andy, Dad’s here!” They hung on either side of her. “He’s gonna take us to the zoo.”

“That’s great!” She smiled at their enthusiasm. “Sounds like fun.” She gently patted their backs, nudging them back over to their dad, who she finally found the courage to look at. “Uh… hi.” Walking across the room, she put Patricia’s leash back in its drawer. “Sorry to interrupt.” She turned to Miranda with a deep breath. “Patricia did her usual time playing in the park so she should be good for the day.” 

James patted Cassidy on the shoulder. “Why don’t you girls go upstairs and get ready, we can go have breakfast and then hit the zoo.”

Andy spoke without thinking about their visitor. “Don’t forget your sunscreen.” Both girls rolled their eyes at the common reminder. 

“Yeah, yeah,” they waved. “You always say that.” Then they were gone.

Miranda took advantage of the girls’ absence. “James, this is Andrea.” The older woman reached out and took her lover’s hand. “Andrea, this is James.”

“Hello.” He stood and offered his hand to shake. “Miranda has…told me, all about you.”

Andy’s grip went lax in his hand. “Uh…” she glanced at Miranda, moving closer to the woman. “You…?”

“Yes.” Miranda reached out to take Andrea’s hand. “He… more than anyone else, needed to be told.”

Andy nodded. _Because of the girls._ “So we’re gonna start telling people, slowly?” 

“Yes.” Miranda replied. “A trusted few at first.”

“I’m glad to be counted among those, Mira.” James blinked his gaze away from the women’s joined hands. 

The girls came barreling back into the kitchen. “Okay Dad, we’re ready.”

Andy disengaged from Miranda, James or not she wasn’t going to let the girls go out unprepared. She crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the children. “Did you put sunscreen on the backs of your ears?” That particular area had been burned before.

Both girls rolled their eyes and answered simultaneously. “Yes, Andy.”

“And the back of your neck?” Another problem area.

The girls dutifully answered. “Yes, Andy.” 

“Well, okay then!” Andy dropped her arms and knelt down as the girls rushed her for another hug. “Have a great day!” She could feel James’ eyes on her as she stood. She repeated her well wishes to the man. “Have a great day.”

His lips twitched in what could have been the beginning of a smile and he nodded once as he stood. “You too.” With a quick gesture he motioned the girls to follow him. “C’mon girls, let’s go have some fun.”

After they were gone, Andy turned to Miranda. “So? What’s the verdict?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda’s eyes lingered on the doorway. “He’s reserving judgment, but he likes you, and the way you interact with the girls.” She sighed and pushed herself up from the chair. “He’ll put subtle questions to the girls all day and when he realizes they love you, he’ll be fine with you.” 

“And…” Andy swallowed hard. “…and if he wasn’t… fine with me?”

“If his opinion was less than accepting, then that would be his problem to deal with.”

Andy chuckled and wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist. “You know Nigel told me something once when I worked at Runway. I think it applies here.”

“Really, and what pearl of wisdom did Nigel impart to you?”

“He informed me in no uncertain terms that your opinion…” she kissed the tip of Miranda’s nose. “Is the only one that matters.”

Laughing at that, Miranda reached up to caress the young woman’s cheek with the backs of her fingers. “Only at Runway darling, when we’re here, it’s a combined effort.”

Andy blinked at that surprising statement, but didn’t reply; couldn’t reply. Every single body part she needed for speech was already occupied with other much more pleasant duties than talking.

\---------------------

Andy took a deep breath as she watched the numbers on the elevator panel climb toward seventeen. Security hadn’t stopped her but she wasn’t looking forward to her next task, getting past Emily. When she stopped to sign in at the desk, she’d expected them to give her a temporary visitor’s pass, instead she got a permanent one; no more stopping at the desk. Luckily, it also made her special request carry a little more weight and she was greatly relieved it would be permitted. Jeff is such a nice guy. Walking down the halls of Runway forced her to remember the last time she’d been here. That had been months ago when she and Miranda were going to face Judy; the crazy assistant who was trying to kill Miranda. That reminded her of the last time she’d seen Emily. _At the townhouse, when she caught you in your pajamas._ It was clear the current first assistant was not pleased to see her again.

“You?!” Emily glanced across the walkway to the second assistant, before turning back to Andy. She nearly hissed. “What are you doing here? Leave! Now!”

Shrugging, Andy adjusted her grip on the bag she carried. “Can’t do that, Em.”

“Emily.” Miranda’s voice floated out of the office, business-like and bored. “Emily.”

Seconds passed and both the real Emily and Andy looked to the newest assistant and as Emily raised her eyebrow, Andy spoke. “She means you.” Andy pressed her lips together as the girl scrambled around her desk to get to Miranda’s office.

“New girl?” Even though most Runway business wasn’t discussed at home, Andy knew full well the newest addition to Runway had been there for a week. Miranda had complained frequently and fluently in at least three languages regarding the woman’s incompetence. Andy had, just three days ago, soothed Miranda’s ire enough to keep the editor from firing the newbie.

The British woman rolled her eyes. “She’s totally incompetent. I honestly don’t know how she’s lasted the week.” Emily ran her eyes down the line of Andy’s dress, checking out her outfit. “At least she dresses better than you did, at first." Her eyes stopped at her former co-worker’s booted feet then jumped back up to Andy’s face. “Chanel?”

Grinning, Andy nodded. “Yep.” _From head to toe._

They heard the girl stammering “Y..yes, M..Miranda” just before the second assistant returned to her desk, and Miranda’s voice again floated out of the office. “Emily.” This time the inflection was not as bored, but still business-like. Andy grinned at the woman. “She means you this time.”

Rolling her eyes, Emily grabbed her notepad as she rounded her desk. “I know that.” She was standing in front of Miranda’s desk within ten seconds. 

“Yes, Miranda?” It was phrased as a question, but actually it was merely an inquiry regarding her orders.

“I am not to be disturbed during my lunch. Set up a meeting with Nigel and Serena in forty-five minutes. That’s all.”

Emily nodded and glared as she walked past Andy. “You can’t see her now. She’s taking her lunch and doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Emily.” Now the inflection of Miranda’s voice was almost playful, but held an underlying tone of affection and smoky sex.

Andy grinned at the shocked look on both Emily’s faces. “That, would be me.”

“I’m hungry.” Miranda’s low tone floated past the assistants’ desks. “Are you ready?”

Both Emily’s eyes widened as they heard Andy’s amused reply echo the, playful, smoky tone their boss had used just seconds earlier. “Yes, Miranda.” They gaped as the office doors closed slowly and they both heard the snick of the lock. The new second assistant spoke quietly.

“Who, was that?”

Scoffing, Emily closed her eyes. “Nobody.” She thought back to past events, and quickly put together a few things. Beginning with Andy storming into Miranda’s office after the ‘brunette issue’ was released months ago, finding the young woman in Miranda’s house, wearing pajamas. Miranda’s recent odd behavior added to the mix, along with arriving late from lunches at home, canceling her schedule for the next two weeks, and ending with the tone in Miranda’s voice when she called Andy into the office just now. 

“She sure seemed like somebody to Miranda.” The girl chuckled. 

Emily glared at her new co-worker. “You listen to me, if you know what’s good for you… you will do your job and keep your mouth shut.” She pointed to the office. “No one just went in there. Do you understand me? If anyone asks, Miranda is having lunch alone.”

“Uh… sure Emily.” The blonde shook her head and held up her hands. “Just chill, okay?”

“No.” Emily turned to her computer, whirling the mouse with a bit too much force. “Shan’t.”

\----------------

Andy had barely set the food down before she found her arms full of Miranda. “Jesus, Miranda.” Andy found herself being kissed intently. Startled by the action, she barely had time to reciprocate before Miranda pulled away. “Why don’t you just announce to the whole office we’re together?”

Miranda scoffed. “The door is closed, Andrea.”

“Well, it wasn’t when you used that tone to summon me.” Andy laughed at Miranda’s confused expression. “Did you hear yourself?” Grinning, Andy leaned forward and traced the ear half hidden under white hair with her tongue. “The last time I heard that inflection in your voice we were very alone,” she whispered. “And very, very naked.”

“Andrea.” Miranda’s breathing was occurring short and quick, through flared nostrils. The mental images she’d held in check all morning were now showing themselves front and center. She tried to back away from that; fight the almost primal urge she was feeling, with a little logic. “We are in my office!”

“Mmm….” Andy looked around and smiled, then moved, nibbling lower. Teeth gently scraped against smooth skin as Miranda tipped her head, almost automatically, granting better access. “We sure are.” Dark eyes twinkled. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

Miranda lost the fight with herself and went on the offensive, finding Andy’s ear, whispering. “I have thought about many things, Andrea.” She pushed the young woman backward until they encountered the desk. “I’ve often pictured you bent over this desk.” Miranda growled, low in her chest, feeling the need she could no longer deny. “Andrea, dear God… what you do to me.”

Andy smirked. “I haven’t done anything, yet.”

“And you won’t.” Miranda was fully the Goddess. “I am in control here.” She stepped back slightly and spoke softly. “Turn around.”

Brown eyes held blue for a moment before Andy complied, slowly. “Yes, Miranda.” She felt Miranda’s hand between her shoulders, pushing her down over the desk; the editor’s Prada shoes touching the inside of her ankles.

“Wider.”

“Miranda…I…um.. do you remem…”

“Shhh…I’ve been thinking about you all morning…” Miranda slid her hand up Andy’s leg, continuing past the dress hem. Leaning down, she found Andy’s ear. “If you wish me to stop, by all means tell me so.” 

Closing her eyes as the long elegant fingers found their target; Andy whimpered and whispered urgently, “Please, Miranda… don’t stop.” She reached up to hold the front edge of the desk, allowing Miranda to push up her dress, exposing the black lace underwear Miranda’s hand was now beneath. Her body moved to the rhythm Miranda set and she had no clue how much time had passed but all the while she murmured quietly, “don’t stop, God, please… don’t stop.” The delicious heat of Miranda’s body pressing her against the cold glass desk held her still as Miranda’s hand continued its motion. Warm breath on her ear drew a whimper from Andy’s throat and Miranda’s whisper pushed her closer to the edge.

“Andrea…”

“Miranda… Miranda…please…” She was so close; she really needed to… her eyes fluttered as points of light began to flash behind them and Miranda’s voice swirled in her ear.

“Andrea,” Miranda very softly, very quietly ordered, “Come for me.”

Miranda sighed contentedly as she felt Andrea shuddering beneath her, muscles clenching around her fingers for a long ecstatic moment. She waited for the young woman to relax, then kissed her cheek lightly and withdrew her hand, stepping back, allowing Andy room to stand and turn. Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes automatically closed.

“Where the H…” _ell did that come from…_ Andy swallowed hard against her suddenly dry mouth. Her heart beat so hard she was sure it would burst through her chest. Backlit by the windows, Miranda was a vision. Andy’s legs buckled and she dropped to her knees before the Goddess, awe tingeing her voice. “Miranda...”

“Andrea…” Blue eyes gazed lovingly down at the upturned face. She offered her hands to the young woman. “Please, stand up.”

Releasing the older woman’s hands, Andy buried her fingers in the luscious white hair, pulling Miranda to her. She groaned as their lips met and she tasted herself there. _Oh God._ She thought and pulled back slightly. “How long do we have?”

Miranda smiled and brushed some dark brown hair away from Andy’s face. “Not nearly long enough.” She kissed the young woman lightly. “Thank you.” Her eyes slid to the desk. “This was a lovely gift.”

“Lovely gift.” Andy repeated and shook her head. “Lovely?” Andy ruffled her fingers through her hair and gestured to the desk. “Jesus H… Miranda, that was fucking amazing.”

With a deep breath, Miranda nodded. “Yes, well.” The older woman smiled. “Then thank you, for the fucking amazing gift.”

“Uh…” Blinking at the curse falling from Miranda’s lips, Andy collapsed into Miranda’s desk chair and watched as her lover disappeared through the private restroom door.

When she returned, Andy stood shakily. “Me next, I guess.”

Miranda nodded and began to unpack to food Andy had brought for their lunch. When Andy returned, Miranda spoke quietly. “Not much time now. I have a meeting with Nigel and Serena, in…” she checked the time. “Twenty minutes.” 

Andy nodded and sat at the small table. She stabbed a piece of chicken and in her peripheral vision she saw a small red light, blinking on. Well that was close, Andy thought.

Fifteen minutes later Miranda stuck her head out her door to find the second assistant’s desk empty. She turned to the occupied desk. “Emily, call Nigel and tell him to bring a black Chanel dress, size four with him when he arrives for the meeting. Andrea seems to have dripped something on hers.”

Pursing her lips in disapproval of the girl’s slobbish behavior in front of Miranda, Emily had picked up the phone and dialed the number before the possible double meaning of the words hit her. The British woman’s knuckles went white around the phone handset, but she dutifully relayed the orders; minus the reason why. As she hung up the phone she tried to blank the insane, slightly nauseating, notion of Miranda and Andy… together… in Miranda’s office, out of her mind with her favorite chant. 

“I love my job, I love my job, I love my job…”

\--------------------

Nigel, Serena and the black Chanel dress arrived at Miranda’s office exactly on time. Emily followed the people in with her notebook and their new schedules.

Miranda took the dress from the man and handed it through the door of the private bathroom then returned to her desk chair; obviously waiting for Andrea to finish changing.

They’d all heard Andy’s quiet ‘thank you’ and in a very short time the young woman emerged looking quite stylish.

“You look great, Six.” Nigel smiled at his former co-worker.

“Very nice.” Serena agreed.

Emily refrained from commenting. She did however focus on the dress Andy waved slightly in Miranda’s direction. 

“Do you think this will come out?” Andy was worried about ruining the dress, after being so careful during the encounter with Miranda she was upset that this had to happen.

“I’m sure they’ve seen it at the dry cleaners before.” Miranda wasn’t worried about the dress at all.

Emily couldn’t contain her curiosity. “What is it?”

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes. “Caesar dressing.”

Blinking, Emily’s forehead wrinkled. “Huh?”

“Uh… Lunch?” Andy indicated the remains of the meal. She laughed at Emily’s expression and decided to have some fun. “What did you think, Em?” 

“I…I…” The assistant was flustered now, not knowing what to think and trying to pull her train of thought into a completely different station.

Blue eyes twinkled at her lunch companion for a long moment then Miranda redirected her gaze to the stammering assistant. “Yes, Emily, tell us, exactly what did you think was occurring in my private office.” The editor’s voice was smooth. “Perhaps you thought I called Andrea in for nefarious reasons?”

“uh…” Emily now looked like a deer caught in headlights. She knew she should leave, she knew she was about to get hit by the car, but she couldn’t move.

Andy took pity on the assistant, sort of. “C’mon Miranda, give her a break.” She grinned as Miranda made a little ‘humph’ noise. “So she has an active imagination.”

“Is that true, Emily?” Miranda ignored Nigel and Serena’s nervous shuffles as she continued to terrify her assistant. “Please enlighten us as to how active your imagination can be.”

Andy decided it was time to turn the tables on her lover. “Miranda.” Andy bit her upper lip to prevent herself from laughing. “It’s not worth getting upset about.” She felt the laughter threatening to bubble up from her belly. “I mean, really, no matter what Emily imagined, it’s not like it’s going to happen.” She reached over and put her hand on Emily’s shoulder, shaking the girl slightly. “So what if she imagined… oh… I dunno… us up against the wall, or up against the window, or maybe even one of us bent over your desk… She knows as well as anyone none of that would actually occur.” Andy shrugged, casually finding a Post-It, taking a pen from Miranda’s desk to write on the small paper and gently reminded the Editor. “Not since security installed those cameras, after the Judy incident.” The older woman’s intake of breath told Andy all she needed to know. After all the ranting Miranda had done at home against the installation, Andy hadn’t believed it possible, but it was true. 

Miranda had forgotten about the cameras.

The Editor’s hand covered her mouth and her eyes instinctively searched the corners of the room for the offending technology, red ‘active’ light glaring down at them. She thought her heart was going to stop. _Oh dear god what have I done?!_

Andy handed the Post-It to Miranda. 

Miranda stared at the small square of paper and felt her heart continue to beat as she read the three hastily scrawled words. Cameras were off. She shot a startled, admonishing, glance at Andy who nodded reassurance. She was not quite over her shock and she knew Andy could tell by the coolness in her voice. “I believe you have errands to run, Andrea.” She raised her eyebrow. “You should be sure and tell the dry cleaner about the Caesar dressing.”

 _Oh god, I shouldn’t have scared her like that._ “Yes, Miranda.” Andy cleared the table quickly and tossed all the trash away. She grabbed the dress and headed for the door. “Nice to see you again Nigel, Serena.” She waved. “Talk to you later, Em.” _I hope._ “Maybe we can get together for lunch next week?”

Emily’s eyes widened and was about to say something when Miranda cleared her throat and put a finger to her lips. The assistant blinked and remained silent as Andy left the office. Miranda excused herself for a moment and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Well, that was…” Nigel shook his head.

“Interesting.” Serena finished for him. She turned to Emily. “Are you okay, Emily?”

“Yes, of course.” The redhead’s expression softened. “Thank you.”

Serena nodded, holding the British woman in her gaze slightly longer than was strictly necessary. “You’re welcome.” Redirecting her gaze as Miranda returned, she inquired. “You wanted to see us?”

“Yes.” Miranda clenched her teeth and the note still in her hand. “I’m taking some time off. Emily has been very busy restructuring meetings for the next two weeks and she has your new schedules.” A wave of her hand put Emily in motion, the assistant handed Nigel and Serena pages with their new schedules printed on them. “As you can see, you will both be quite busy and what you can’t handle, I’ll take care of when I return.” She watched Serena’s eyes widen behind her glasses, and she saw the question barely held in check behind Emily’s lips. “I’ve already spoken to Nigel about this, but I felt it best to inform you all together about my absence so there would be no misunderstandings regarding who is in charge. I understand that this is quite sudden, Nigel knows my reasons and he can fill both of you in, if he wishes.”

Glancing over at the paper in the man’s hands, Serena realized that his schedule and hers were completely different. Until this moment she had never actually thought about how incredibly busy Miranda was; it was taking two of them to cover part of what the Editor normally, seemingly effortlessly, handled. 

In order to mask her anger at Andrea, Miranda put her glasses on and began to look at the layouts on her desk. She became very cool toward the trio, even though she knew none of them would notice any difference from her normal demeanor. “I expect you to deal with any problem that may occur in my absence.” She glanced at her assistant, and gestured. “If there is any question regarding anything, consult Emily.” She heard the gasp and caught the young woman’s eyes momentarily. “You’ve been working for me long enough to know my tastes, trust that. I will not be pleased to return to a Westwood edition of Runway and no one will be pleased if the entire magazine has to be reshot in two weeks. And that, I can assure you will happen if things are not done to my satisfaction.” The Editor returned her gaze to Nigel and Serena. “I will only be a phone call away, but I don’t expect it to ring, unless someone is dead.”

They all nodded in understanding. None of them would dare to call and interrupt Miranda’s vacation not even if someone was dead. They sat there stunned for a few more moments until Miranda’s ‘That’s all’ dismissal sent them scurrying from her office.

\-----------------------  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s all?” Emily hissed as soon as they were out of Miranda’s earshot in the safety of Nigel’s office. “That’s bloody all? Just, I’m taking off and here you deal with it…” She turned to her companions. “Is someone drugging her again??”

Serena gently commanded Nigel. “Fill us in.” 

“Not drugs.” Nigel licked his lips. “Miranda told me she’s been seeing someone. She wants some time with them… and the girls… as a family... ”

“A family?” Serena was startled. “Who?!” 

Emily snorted. “Are you blind? It’s Andy Bloody Sachs.”

“They did seem to have a rapport just now in the office. But then they always did…” _Loathing at first, and then something, more._ Serena considered the option. “And we haven’t seen her here in how long? She was making plans for next week though. She’s obviously not going anywhere.”

“A few months…since we’ve seen Six around here…” Nigel nodded. “But that doesn’t mean much. Andy not knowing about Miranda’s vacation is odd, if they really are together, but the timing would be right.” He admitted. Emily wasn’t the only one to notice a change in their illustrious leader’s demeanor over the past several months.

None of them realized that Andy knowing about the security camera installation was as telling a clue they could get. 

An exasperated sound escaped Emily and she threw her hands up in the air. “Oh, my God…I don’t have time to think about it now, even if I wanted to.” Her eyes widened. “We’re actually going to have to run the magazine until Miranda gets back!”

Nigel and Serena looked at each other and in silent accord moved to either side of Emily, each taking an arm, just before the irate woman’s knees buckled. 

“Get her to the couch.” Nigel instructed. 

“Send someone for some cheese.” Serena murmured.

Once prone, it didn’t take long for Emily to regain consciousness. The same problem remained. “How are we going to do this?”

Nigel looked at Serena and shrugged. “The best we can.” 

\----------------------

Andy was stepping onto the subway car heading to the dry cleaners when her cell phone vibrated against her leg. “Yes. Listen Miranda I’m…”

“Never do that to me again!”

“…I’m sorry.” She managed to say before the line went dead. She looked at the signal strength on the phone, four bars, so the call hadn’t dropped. _Oh God, she hung up on me, she’s really mad._ She quickly typed in a short text message and sent it before they hit the tunnel. She pressed the phone against her forehead, willing her thoughts to travel the same path as the text. _Please Miranda… please don’t be too mad…_

\----------------------

M.  
I love you.  
A

Miranda glanced at her phone screen. The three word text message caused her teeth to grind. _Why is it so impossible to stay angry at Andrea?_ She could at least keep the girl in suspense for a while. Like those endless seconds when she thought their encounter had been caught on the security cameras, watched, oogled by the drooling guards. Like they didn’t do that to Andrea anyway, the guards were notorious for leering at the gorgeous women passing through the lobby. _And no one was more gorgeous than Andrea._

Setting her phone aside, Miranda returned her attention to the layouts. And even as she went over them she called out through her open door. “Emily.” The incompetent one eventually showed up in front of her desk. “Send a memo to Security and have the camera’s removed from this office. That’s all.” She didn’t even bother looking up to see if the girl left, she knew she had, the odiferous perfume that the girl seemingly bathed in began to clear. _That’s another thing I love about Andrea, she always smells so wonderful, even after she’s been running._

Miranda wanted to leave so badly she could taste it, but her wants were secondary to Runway’s needs. It was unacceptable to sacrifice the quality her professionalism demanded, for a few extra hours with Andrea. It was, however, very, very tempting. 

Yet another example of what Miranda wanted and what she got being two different things.

\------------------

Andy worked on some articles for a while and then realized how late it was getting. She found James’ number on the contact sheet on top of Miranda’s desk and called him.

“Oh.” He said. “Yeah, I’m gonna take the girls to dinner and then to a late movie. It will probably be eleven or so before I get them back home.”

“Ah…” Andy wasn’t sure she liked the girls staying out that late, but they were with their father and it wasn’t a school night so there wasn’t any reason to object. She could hear their excited voices in the background; they were debating on where to go to eat. “Okay then, I was just wondering about dinner really.”

“Um… Andy?” 

To her surprise he sounded apologetic. “Yeah?”

“I should have called to let you know my plans. Sorry about that.” 

“Uh… sure, no problem. I knew they were safe with you, I really was just wondering about dinner.” Andy was disconcerted by the man’s tone. Like she was someone he would have to check with regarding the girls. Sometimes she felt like she was, but she wasn’t sure she actually had the right to feel that way. They were Miranda, and James’ children after all.

“I’ll have them home later.”

“Sure.” Andy smiled into the phone. “Have fun.”

She ended the call and sent a quick text to Miranda.

M  
Dinner?  
A

The reply made her nervous.

No

Just ‘No’, Andy thought. Okay, I can deal with this. She’s still angry. That thought made her heart hurt a little. The idea of going back to Runway, to apologize, was quickly squashed. Miranda was busy, beyond busy, and going there would just make things worse. 

She looked in the freezer and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Peggy had left the usual dinners, family sized. On the weekends all they had to do was pop them in the oven and voila, they had a meal. But tonight it was just her, and Andy wasn’t really in the mood for a giant serving of chicken and rice. 

On a whim she picked up her phone and ran through her contact numbers. Pushing the connect button, Andy wondered if this was the right thing to do or not. “Jo? You up for a quick beer? I won’t keep you late.” 

“Yeah, I’m off tonight.”

Andy heard Jo’s hand go over the phone for a second and a muffled conversation before the detective’s voice returned. “Where do ya wanna meet?”

They agreed on one of their usual hang-out spots and Andy grabbed her coat as she headed out the backdoor.

\------------------

Andy picked at her basket of fried delights. 

“So, you gonna tell me what’s buggin’ ya?” Jo dredged a fry through a sea of ketchup.

“I did something I shouldn’t have done.”

Jo nodded and swallowed her bite. “Ah… the old lady’s mad at you then?”

Despite her mood, Andy smiled. Only Jo could call Miranda an ‘old lady’ and not make it sound bad. “Actually, she’s not mad…. She’s, angry.”

Wincing at that distinction the detective nodded again. “Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Andy tore some of the breading off a fat shrimp and bit into the crunchy texture, tossing the shrimp back into the basket. “No kidding.”

“I’m no shrink, but, you wanna tell me about it?”

Andy did want to tell Jo about it. That was why she’d called the detective instead of Lily. Jo was probably the closest thing in the world she had to a kindred spirit. Jo was a girl from the wrong side of the tracks that fell in love with a rich, powerful woman…well, they were kids at the time. But their dynamic was similar to her relationship with Miranda and Andy felt much better after she talked to Jo about things. She just wasn’t sure she should talk about this. “I would like to tell you about it, but I’m not sure that I should. She might not like me discussing it with someone else…anyone else.”

“Ah... so sex is involved.”

Andy sat up straighter. “How did you know that?”

Jo laughed. “I’ve dealt with that kind of attitude before.” Brilliant blue eyes twinkled at her friend. “Blair hates it when I tell anyone anything about our sex life.” 

Andy rolled her eyes and laughed. “But you tell me all about it all the time.”

Chuckling, Jo took a pull on her beer bottle. “Yeah, but Blair doesn’t know that.” Jo took a stab at the problem. “So was it, bad or what?”

Andy shook her head and closed her eyes. “It’s never bad! Good grief…”

“So it was good.”

Andy thought back to the desk, let a shudder pass through her and smiled. “It was fucking amazing.”

The detective’s eyebrows rose significantly. “Okay… so what’s the problem?”

“It was in her office.”

Grunting, Jo’s lips twitched. “Someone catch you?”

“Oh God no! I’d have died of embarrassment if they had.” Andy sighed. “I was, um… bent over her desk.”

Jo bit her lips together to keep from laughing. When she managed to get herself under control, she nodded. “Well, I can tell you Blair’s desk has seen some action too.”

Andy grinned at her friend. “I know. You told me.” She ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling her bangs. “The thing is, afterward, I reminded her of the security cameras that had been installed.” She watched as Jo’s mouth dropped open. “Yeah, I think her heart nearly stopped… really Jo, I don’t think anyone else noticed, but she was scared. I didn’t let her hang too long, before I told her that they’d been disabled while I was there… but it really did scare her for a minute, and she hasn’t really spoken to me since. At me…not to me.” Andy fished her phone out and explained. “I texted her about dinner.” She held up the phone. “This was the response.”

“No.” Jo hissed a breath through her teeth. “Double Ouch.”

“She’ll be late tonight. I should wait up and talk to her, shouldn’t I? Not just go on to bed and pretend like it didn’t happen…. I need to talk to her… right?”

“Andy, I’m older than you are, but I’m not going to give you advice on this one. You know her better than I do, do what you think is right for you guys.” Jo finished her beer and pushed the basket of cold fries away from her. “Talking is usually best though.”

Taking a deep breath, Andy nodded. “Yeah, I know.” She also pushed her basket of too cold food away from her. She put a few bills on the table and reached for her jacket. “Thanks for the sympathetic ear.”

Jo shrugged. “What are friends for?” She was a bit concerned as Andy wobbled slightly when they stood. “You gonna be okay to get home?”

“Yeah,” Andy assured her. “I’ve only had two beers… it’s the heels that make me wobbly.”

Jo laughed. “I don’t know how you walk in those things.” Her thoughts turned to her wife. “Blair can practically run a marathon in them!” She glanced at her watch. “Speaking of which, I’m gonna be in trouble myself if I don’t hurry.”

“Yeah… the girls will be getting home soon.” Andy smiled. “Hey, maybe I can convince…M…” She looked around. “…the old lady to have you guys over for dinner some evening.”

“Yeah?” Jo smiled. “Blair would love that, she’s always wanted to meet, Her.”

“I’ll try to set it up.” 

\------------------

“Hey girls, didja have fun?”

“It was great, Andy! You should have been there with us!”

“Nah…” Andy waved off that suggestion. “You needed to spend time with your Dad.” She ruffled their hair. “We can go another time.”

“We can?” Cassidy was amazed at that suggestion. “We never go anywhere.”

“That’s not true,” Andy corrected. “We went to the park last weekend.”

“Yeah,” Caroline admitted that was true, but she agreed with her sister. “But we don’t go together very often.” 

Smiling a little sadly, Andy winked. “Well, we’ll see what we can do to change that, eh?” _If the paparazzi will let us._ She gently urged them upstairs with a hand on each of their backs. “Go get ready for bed now… if you hurry maybe your Dad can tell you good night.”

“Cool!” 

Andy chuckled and spoke to James. “If they hurry they might be able to make it to bed before they fall asleep.”

James laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I had to wake Caroline up during the movie.” He handed her a shopping bag. “Here are all the souvenirs they got at the Zoo.” He hesitated, running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. “I’m um… glad you’re here for the girls. They seem to… like you a lot.”

“I love them.” Andy sat the sack down and steeled herself. “I love all of them.”

“Yeah, I get that.” James sighed. “I do too, you know?”

“I know.” _The difference is, _Andy thought. _Miranda loves me back. I hope.___

____

__

Voices from on high stopped the adults’ conversation. “We’re ready.”

Andy smiled and gestured for the man to follow her. “C’mon. Before they fall asleep.”

James nodded and followed the young, very young, woman upstairs. He hoped Miranda knew what she was doing because this, had a lot of potential for hurt. Miranda was a grown woman and could take care of herself, but he really wasn’t sure what he would do if the situation began to hurt his children.

\------------------

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief as the door to the townhouse closed behind her.

Another late night, but the magazine had gone to the printer’s before the deadline and this month’s issue would be in stores, and mailboxes, on time. Miranda climbed the stairs slowly, thinking about the past few months, and the young woman in their bed. As soon as the issue had been finalized, her thoughts had turned fully to Andrea and their life together, both past and future.

It hadn’t taken very long to stop thinking of Andrea as a ‘girl’ and think of her as a ‘young woman’ most of the time, and almost everything was now ‘we’ or ‘our’ or ‘their’ instead of ‘mine’ or ‘my’ in Miranda’s mind. Andrea had been living at the townhouse long enough now for Miranda to know she didn’t want that situation to change any time soon, if ever. It still amazed the Editor how quickly and well they had adapted to each other. Andrea also seemed quite at ease in their domestic situation. Miranda knew though that the young woman was becoming a little agitated at the secretive nature of the arrangement. Most notably, keeping this part of her life from her parents was beginning to wear on Andrea. She’d seen the look on her partner’s face after a phone call from ‘home’.

Quietly entering the bedroom, Miranda slipped through the darkness into the bathroom. She wondered how the young woman’s parents would take the news. It would hurt Andrea if their reaction was less than favorable. Sliding into bed, she smiled as a long lanky arm automatically curled around her. She whispered quietly, “Andrea, are you sleeping?” Soft lips kissed her shoulder.

“No.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda shifted to a more comfortable position against the brunette.

“You still angry?” Andy had worried about it most of the evening. 

“No,” Miranda admitted. “I was though, shocked at the thought at first, and then shocked that you would do that to me… scare me like that.”

“You know I’d never let anything like that happen if the cameras were on.” Andy shuddered. “There is already too much compromising footage of me. I’d never put you in that kind of situation.” 

“How did you manage to have the cameras shut off?” Miranda had wondered about that for a while this afternoon. What was the point of having them if anyone could just walk in and ask for them to be disabled?

“I talked to Jeff.” She rolled her eyes when Miranda didn’t seem to know who that was. “Jeff, is the head of security, he’s been at Elias-Clarke for years. He’s an ex-cop with a lot of buddies still on the force. He knew all about the Judy thing, and he knew from his police friends about the cameras in my apartment. I told him that it had really freaked me out and it felt really creepy to be in a room with cameras… so I asked him if he could shut the cameras off while I was in your office… I told him it wasn’t like I was dangerous or anything… and I’d only need them off for the half hour or so we were going to be having lunch so he agreed to do it for me.”

“How… accommodating of him.” Miranda shook her head. “I knew you had some kind of magic.”

“It’s not magic,” Andy snorted. “I just…”

“Bat your big brown eyes and smile…” Miranda spoke quietly. “Trust me Andrea, your eyes, your smile… are magic.”

Andy chuckled. “Sweet talker.” 

“Shhh… that’s a secret. Anyway what can I say, I just know those eyes.” Miranda peered through the darkness and swallowed hard as the big brown eyes in question took on a mischievous glint. “Uh… Andrea?”

“What can you say?” Andy shifted. “I know exactly what I want to hear.” Andy rolled and straddled her lover, looking down at the beautiful face framed with soft white hair. “Question is… how exactly am I going to get you to say it?”

She slowly unbuttoned the top of Miranda’s pajamas. “I mean, I could…” Leaning down she ducked her head into the open shirt, warm mouth caressing the first breast she found there. “Or I could…” She moved slowly down the expanse of skin to kiss along the curve of ribs found there. “Or maybe…”

“Andrea!” Miranda lost all patience with the indecisive girl. “Shut up and kiss me!”

“What a great idea.” Andy grinned and slowly removed the bottom half of the pajamas Miranda wore. “I think I will do just that.” Shifting farther down the bed, Andy gently began kissing Miranda’s toes. She looked up the length of Miranda’s body at the blue eyes glaring at her. “Oh, don’t be that way, Miranda.” Andy teased. “You know you love it when I move glacially.”

Laughing, Miranda’s head hit the pillow. “Andrea.” She gasped as hot lips brushed the back of her knee. “This…this is fire, not ice.”

“Mmmm…” Andrea nodded, her brown hair brushing the inside of Miranda’s thighs. “Lava then.” She smiled against the sensitive skin under her lips and tasted the heart of the volcano.

Miranda automatically reached up to the headboard and grasped the iron bars there tightly. “Andrea…” Her eyes closed as the feel of Andy’s mouth on her and the sounds she was making overwhelmed her senses. “Andrea…” It was maddening, she knew what the girl wanted and clenched her teeth, unwilling to give her the satisfaction so soon. 

“Andrea…”

Andy looked up, grinned and almost commanded. “Say it.” She watched Miranda’s nostrils flare and the white head shook once. Shrugging, the dark head lowered; back to its task. 

“Oh God… Andrea!” Miranda lifted off the bed trying to get closer, but the girl moved with her. “An…” Speech was lost to her for a moment.

Again, Andy looked up, desire shining in her darkened eyes. This time her words were not a command, they were more of a breathless sort of prayer. “Say it.” Her head bowed as her Goddess complied.

“Pl… Please.” Miranda surrendered. “Please, Andrea.” Hips rose and were steadied by Andrea’s arms. “Oh, God… please.” It never failed to amaze her, the unbelievable need Andrea invoked in her. Miranda would never have thought it possible for someone to reduce her to begging. Andrea could though, with a look, a touch, a kiss, Miranda was lost, found, torn down and rebuilt all within the span of a heartbeat. Miranda gave in to it, reveled in it, for Andrea; only for Andrea. “Please.” The young woman didn’t respond verbally, but her talented tongue swirled in a delicious pattern. Miranda gasped and, in a very few heartbeats, cried out as every muscle in her body clenched.

Andy eased Miranda back onto the bed, finishing her journey up the satiated body. She snuggled next to the older woman and sighed contentedly. “I love you, Miranda.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda concentrated on breathing. “It’s times like this that the word love becomes woefully inadequate.” 

“You say the sweetest things.” 

“Shhh…” Miranda’s lips twitched as the familiar protest escaped into the darkness. “That’s a secret, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Andy grinned. “So what’s my punishment for spilling the secret?”

“Hmmmm….” Miranda laughed, shifting to straddle her young lover. “You know I’m just not sure. There are so many things I could do….” She slowly unbuttoned the top of Andrea’s pajamas. “I mean, I could…” Leaning down she ducked her head into the open shirt, warm mouth caressing each breast there with loving care. “Or I could…” She moved slowly down the expanse of skin to kiss along the curve of ribs found there. “Or maybe…”

Andy realized that Miranda was mimicking her earlier moves and, between waves of desire, she congratulated herself. _Damn, I’m evil._ She felt soft hair brushing the inside of her thigh and her breath hitched. _Evil is good._ She thought and reached up to hold the iron bars on the headboard. _Oh God, evil is So Good…_ The sensations traveling through her concentrated and built just below her navel. Unlike earlier in the office when she had to be quiet, Andy didn’t restrain herself now. As the wave of pleasure hit and washed over her, she cried out. 

“Mirand…ahhhh…”

\---------------------------  
tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee.

The distinctive and familiar scent pulled Miranda from her, quite lovely, dream. She opened one blue eye to see a mug on the stand next to the bed; steam rising from the liquid inside. Without turning, an outstretched arm encountered no resistance and cool sheets confirmed she was alone. With a sigh she sat up, slowly got to her feet and taking the opportunity of privacy she stretched from side to side. The twinges from the more energetic sessions with Andrea were becoming annoying. It was a price she was willing to pay however, because the alternative was simply unacceptable. She had finished her stretches and taken a sip of coffee when Andrea returned. 

“Good morning, Miranda.” The young woman smiled and kissed her partner lightly on the lips, licking her own afterward. “Mmmm.. coffee.” She laughed and indicated the bathroom. “I filled the tub for you.” Changing quickly into a pair of gray cotton shorts and a t-shirt that was obviously reclaimed from the rag pile, Andy sighed in contentment. “The girls decided they want brunch today, so we’ll eat after you finish your soak.” 

“Are you going to wear that all day?” Miranda happened to like that particular shirt, it covered Andrea enough to satisfy any decency laws, but the back was mostly holes, giving anyone who happened to look tantalizing glimpses of the smooth, muscular back underneath. Of course, she would never allow it to be worn in public.

“Nah… just while we’re cooking. You know what a slob I am… this way no good clothes get ruined.” 

Miranda laughed as she made her way to the bathroom. “You know they have this special thing called an apron…”

“Ha ha ha…” Andy waved her hand in the air as she walked back toward the door. “We’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

\------------------------

When Miranda arrived in the kitchen she, of course, looked perfect. The state she found Andrea and the girls, however, made her stop short, just inside the door. “What on Earth?”

Andy looked up and rolled her eyes. “There was an… incident, with the flour.”

“Obviously.” Miranda nodded. “Otherwise you three wouldn’t be covered head to toe in it.”

“We cleaned it all up.” Cassidy said, indicating the kitchen curiously free of any trace of flour. “And the biscuits are baking.”

Caroline nodded. “After we go clean up it won’t take very long to fix the rest of the food.” She pressed her hand against her audibly growling stomach. “We’re hungry.”

Andy’s eyes twinkled in mischief as she studied Miranda’s perfect hair and outfit.

Miranda saw the gears turning in Andrea’s head and gave her a ‘don’t you dare’ look. It promised dire consequences if even one speck of flour touched her.

Andy laughed. “C’mon girls.” She urged them toward the door. “Let’s go hose off… the faster we get cleaned up, the quicker we can eat.”

Miranda watched them leave, then chuckled. “Hungry huh?” Tossing her jacket over the back of a chair, she rolled up her sleeves. “Can’t have that now, can we?”

\---------------------

When Andy and the girls returned to the kitchen half an hour later they were amazed. The table was set and there were bowls of fresh cut fruit, along with a platter of bacon strips and gently steaming scrambled eggs. The biscuits they’d started cooking were piled in a small cloth-lined basket and there were carafes of milk and juice cold enough for condensation to be forming on them. The kitchen was spotless, and Miranda looked as perfect as ever, sitting at the table, thumbing through a rival magazine.

“Miranda? What happened here?” Andy took her usual seat and the girls also sat quickly, almost drooling at the meal. 

Miranda looked up and feigned surprise at the table. Employing one of the girl’s common phrases, Miranda shrugged, “No clue.” She spoke completely seriously. “Perhaps it was a Brunch Elf.”

Andy’s forehead wrinkled and she reached over to Miranda, pushing the white hair away from the woman’s face.

“Andrea!” Miranda moved away from the searching hand. “What are you doing?”

Speaking just a seriously as Miranda had earlier; Andy widened her eyes, “Looking for points on your ears.”

The girls burst out laughing drowning Miranda’s snort of surprise. 

Andy smiled and looked adoringly at Miranda. “Thank you.”

“Yeah…” The girl’s chimed in. “Thanks!”

“The food is getting cold.” Miranda pointed out. “Caroline, would you please pass the jam?” She rolled her eyes at Andy’s continued adoration and sighed. “This is just the beginning.” Reaching out she trailed her fingertips across Andrea’s high cheekbone and down her jaw to her chin. “This is the start of a four day celebration in your honor Andrea.”

“My…?” 

“Tuesday is your birthday, darling.” Miranda smiled. “Of course, we’re going to celebrate.”

Andy was caught mid-chew by that bit of information. “Uh…” she swallowed but didn’t know what to say. She’d hesitated to bring up her birthday, knowing Miranda didn’t care for her own. 

“Cool…” Cassidy pumped her fist in the air. “What are we going to do to celebrate?”

“We’re going on a vacation.” Miranda informed them. “So after we finish eating you need to go pack your bags.”

Caroline sighed to herself and thought sarcastically. _Great, stuck at Dad’s again._

Cassidy tilted her head slightly, thinking she heard something unusual in her mother’s tone. “You mean… we’re all going?” Cassidy’s eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed slightly, in case she was wrong. 

“Yes,” Miranda said clarifying. “Just the four of us.” Her blue eyes twinkled. “A family vacation.”

Cassidy relaxed. “Yes!”

“A vacation? All of us? Seriously?” Caroline looked from her mother to Andy, confused. “What about Runway? What about school?”

“Now is the best time for me to go.” Miranda explained. “The last issued just went to print, so there is an entire month until the next print deadline. I can leave Nigel, Emily and Serena in charge for the next two weeks and then be back in time to fix anything they’ve had problems with.” She took a deep breath. “You’ll just have to miss the next two weeks of school. They can send your assignments and you can work on them some while we are gone.”

“C’mon Caroline, it’ll be fun.” Cassidy was excited, ready to go pack now.

“Where are we going?” Caroline was trying to hold judgment on the whole thing until she had a little more information, but the idea was exciting; vacation with her Mom…that was, hard to believe.

Miranda’s lips twitched slightly, almost a smile. “It’s a surprise.”

“Can we go pack now?” Cassidy couldn’t wait any more. “I’m done.” She pointed to her empty plate, that hadn’t been terribly full to begin with.

Miranda nodded compliance and again as Caroline asked to be dismissed. She watched them take their plates to the sink then go. When they had gone she turned to Andrea; who had been very quiet for most of the meal. “You have a question?”

“Where are we going?”

Miranda reached out and brushed some dark hair from the young woman’s shoulder. “I thought since James is… aware of our arrangement, your parents should be informed as well. It doesn’t seem to be the kind of thing you’d want to tell over the phone. So I realized a trip was in order.”

Andy pulled away slightly. “Um… you know my parents live in Cincinnati, right?”

Miranda snorted. “Of course I know that, Andrea. What does that have to do with anything?”

“You would go to Cincinnati?”

Chuckling, Miranda smiled. “I would do anything for you, Andrea.” Leaning over she kissed the surprised lips lightly. “Even go to Cincinnati.” 

“I was going to go in to work today.” Andy admitted. “I thought you might want to spend some time with the girls, you haven’t seen much of them lately.”

“You can go for a while. We don’t have to leave until later. We could wait to go until tomorrow if you wish…” Miranda began clearing off the table. “Whatever you want.”

“I’ll go in and tell Greg that I’m taking some time off. I may still work on some articles while we are out, though.” Andy smiled softly. “You want me to be with my parents on my birthday.”

“That was the idea, yes.” Catching the young woman’s eyes with her own, Miranda asked. “Is that acceptable?” 

Pressing her lips together tightly, Andy nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” She wasn’t hiding her worry very well though and Miranda picked up on it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I…um… am not sure how they are going to take the news…of… um...” She indicated the two of them. “… us.”

“Ah…” Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well if that’s the case we can just spend a few days in Cincinnati, give them a chance to think about things and see you if they wish.” 

“You would do that?” 

“I want to see where you grew up.” Miranda said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, you do huh?” Andy pushed the older woman back into her chair and straddled Miranda’s lap, holding herself lightly above the woman’s thighs. “And just when do I get to see where you grew up?”

Tipping her head back, Miranda’s arms went around Andy’s waist; her hands caressing the young woman’s back. “Perhaps one day we can take a long weekend and go to London.” A ghost of a smile crossed Miranda’s face. “The girls have visited there before. They can tell you about it.”

“Tell her about what?” Caroline walked back into the kitchen and saw the position the women were in, rolling her eyes at the sight. “Ugh… gross.”

Andy began to move away but Miranda held her for a series of quick kisses, before releasing her. “We were talking about London, Bobbsey…”

“Argh!... Muh…ommm… Please don’t call me that.” Caroline sighed as she grabbed a juice bottle from the fridge. Her voice took on a distinctly snotty tenor. “It’s not even accurate. They were fraternal, and mixed gender.” 

“Caroline.” Andy dragged her eyes away from the hurt on Miranda’s face and glared at the child. “Modify your tone.”

The girl blinked at the familiar command coming from such an unfamiliar source, then glanced at her mother only to find her heart dropping into her stomach. The hurt on Miranda’s face was plain to see, even to an eleven-year old. “Oh… Mom… I’m sorry.” She rushed in for a hug. “You can call me whatever you want.”

“I’ll try to remember, my darling.” Miranda held the girl tightly and looked over the small shoulder to Andy. She wanted to tell the young woman thank you, and more, but didn’t have to, her eyes said it all. Andy smiled her tiny smile, and nodded silent acknowledgment to the silent thanks.

“C’mon, Munchkin.” Andy held out her hand. “You need to pack and I need to get ready for work.”

“Munchkin?!” Caroline rolled her eyes. “That’s worse than Bobbsey!”

Andy laughed. “Remember that.” Her brown eyes glittered. “It can always be worse.”

\--------------

Miranda watched from the window as Andrea walked down the alley behind their house. When she’d first started living at the townhouse, the young woman had decided it was best if she continued to ride the subway to work. Miranda had, reluctantly, agreed. It seemed to be a good decision; the press so far had not connected Andrea to the Priestly family. _Stupid press,_ Miranda thought. _Andrea is not just connected to the family, she is family._ With anticipation she hadn’t felt in a very long time, Miranda dressed for travel. She loved her job, but the idea of a vacation had sent infectious excitement through them all. Her eyes fell on a pair of jeans, designer of course, and she laughed. Oh no, not yet. Something to pack though. She settled for one of her more comfortable pairs of shoes along with a favorite black power suit completed with a white button down shirt. Shocking how all she could think about was Andrea un-buttoning it. 

She laughed to herself at the absurdity of it all. Andrea’s youth, her age, the experiences that separated them, and despite it all there was unwavering love. Picking up her cell phone, Miranda dialed a number she’d memorized long ago. Two rings got an answer and Miranda only said five words before hanging up.

“I love you. That’s all.” 

A few people in the subway car glanced her way as Andy laughed and closed her phone. The odd looks didn’t matter to her in the least, Miranda loved her and that was all that ever mattered. She smiled all the way to her stop. 

\-------------------------

“I need some time off, Greg.” Andy sat across from her editor’s desk. “It’s last minute I know… but I need it.”

“I can give you a few days.” He allowed. “Starting when?”

“This afternoon actually.” She tried to imagine herself as Miranda and took on a tone that wouldn’t be denied. “And I need two weeks.”

“Two weeks?!” He laughed. “I don’t think so.” 

Andy watched him closely. “I can work on articles from the road, you have my email.” She smiled at his confused look. “I’m not asking you, Greg… I’m telling you… I’m taking two weeks.”

His eyebrows rose. “Telling me?”

“Listen to me, Greg.” Andy leaned forward. “I’ve been seeing someone, living with them actually ever since I changed my address to the P.O. Box… Now they want to take me on vacation and this person never takes vacations, do you understand? I’m taking two weeks. So, if, when I get back, there isn’t a job for me here, that’s fine, I’ll just go work for someone else.”

The editor’s eyes narrowed as he analyzed what Andy was saying, and what she wasn’t. “You’re dating, living with, someone famous.” He ran his tongue across his teeth. “I’ll send you article assignments via email and you can have your two weeks, but…” He grinned, almost predatorily. “…The Mirror gets the exclusive on your relationship when you get back.” He didn’t know who Andy was with, but it had to be someone big, or the girl wouldn’t be so vehement about it. _And if my hunch is right, the person is female, or Andy wouldn’t be playing the pronoun game._

“Okay.” Andy agreed. She’d already begun to write her and Miranda’s coming out article, and had planned to give it to Greg just before Judy’s trial started. It would be nice to actually have the facts in print and not just a bunch of made up stuff the tabloids decided to run with. Of course, Miranda would look at it before Greg did. “Thanks, I’ll see you when we get back.”

\-----------------------------  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Andy smiled at the tiny little, easily overlooked things that told her Miranda was as excited to be taking this trip as the girls were; the smiles that were a little more frequent, the laugh that came just a bit easier, that little gleam in those fascinating blue eyes was shining a bit brighter. 

The big things Miranda had done weren’t so easy to miss. She had laughed as the white haired woman led her up the portable stairs to the door of Donatella Versace’s private plane, and shook her head when they entered the limousine waiting for them at the Cincinnati airport. Now she was just awestruck. She’d expected them to be checking into a nice hotel, although she wasn’t sure any of the hotels in Cincinnati were nice enough for Miranda. She had not expected to be standing in front of a stately brick house with a wide wrap around porch and a cool view of the river.

“Miranda, this is great.”

The woman escorted her up the stairs, with the girls walking just behind them. They were met on the porch by a lovely older woman, tall and thin with short graying hair, a welcoming smile and laughing blue eyes. “Hello… you must be the Priestly’s…I’m Mrs. King…” She gestured them inside. “I have your rooms all ready for you.” She walked to the stairs and began to climb. “Follow me.”

They followed the woman up and listened as she explained about the facilities. “These two rooms share a bathroom.” She motioned to the doors. “This room,” she opened the door and motioned them inside. “It has its own private bathroom.” She leaned against the sink. “These are the only three rooms on this floor, and there is only one room downstairs but it hasn’t been rented… so you pretty much have the house to yourself.” 

“Quite acceptable.” Miranda looked around approvingly. “Much better than a hotel.”

Andy agreed. “How long have you had this place, Mrs. King?”

“Oh, quite a few years now.” Mrs. King replied. “And call me Mary, we don’t really do formal around here.”

“Mom, can we go out and look at the river?”

Miranda nodded. “Stay on the porch.” The adults followed the children downstairs and as the girls made their way outside, Miranda took a deep breath. “It’s quite lovely here.”

Mary nodded. “We like it.” 

Andy put her hand on Miranda’s arm. “I’m going to go let the driver know where to put our luggage.” She smiled at the woman and with a deep breath leaned in to kiss Miranda’s cheek. “Back in a bit.”

Miranda nodded, leaning into the kiss. “Thank you, darling.” She was aware of Mary’s eyes on Andrea as the young woman left. “I believe we have some paperwork to complete?”

“Ah… yes.” Mary gestured Miranda to follow her into the sitting room of the house. “Just your signature and at the end of your stay we’ll bill your credit card.”

“Of course.” Miranda signed the paper with a flourish. She knew the look and forced herself to meet the hostess’ eyes. “You have a question?”

Mary shook her head. “No.” She smiled. “Our guest’s lives are their own business.”

“Thank you.” Miranda was actually grateful for the answer, because nearly anything less would have sent them looking for a hotel and she wasn’t terribly sure she’d find one. 

Mary looked up as Andy entered the room and stood next to where Miranda sat. The young woman’s hand dropped automatically to the seated woman’s shoulder. _What a striking couple._ She smiled. “Breakfast is served until ten a.m. Just knock on the backdoor next door and let me know when you are ready for it. Drinks are available in the refrigerator.”

“Thank you.” Andy smiled and offered her hand to Miranda. “The kids are outside, you wanna go take a look at the view?”

“Whatever you want.” Miranda took the hand and rose from the chair. “Lead the way.”

\---------------------

“Did you see those boats? That one guy on the skidoo was crazy.” “Yeah, he was nearly swamped. What did you think Mom?” The girls were so excited their smiles and chatter were infectious.

Miranda shook her head at her children. “I think you are much too excited, I think the boats were nice and I think the man on the skidoo was quite insane and nearly got himself killed running in the barge’s wake like that.” She felt a vague rumble in her stomach and grinned. “I also think it’s nearly time for supper. Are you girls hungry?”

“Yes!” They both replied.

Andy laughed. “Me too, we haven’t eaten since lunch in New York.”

“Do you know any good places to go, Andrea, or should we ask Mary for a recommendation?” 

“You know what?” Andrea’s eyes caught her partner’s. “If you want the full Cincinnati experience we’ll need to go for chili.” She watched Miranda’s dubious expression and grinned. “You’re gonna love it.”

\--------------------

The limousine looked terribly out of place in front of the little hole-in-the-wall dive Andrea had led them to. Miranda’s voice was dryly sarcastic. “I’m going to love it.”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, this place is the best.” She linked arms with Miranda. “C’mon.” Ushering the girls ahead of them, Andy smiled as they entered the building. She inhaled deeply, the familiar scent from her childhood brought memories of good times with her family back to her. She thought about family dinners; not just the ones that included Cincinnati style chili either. Chad, for instance, always insisted on homemade pizza, when it was his turn to choose. Mom would cut up the veggies and he would always place the toppings just so on the crust before he would allow her to cook it. She always laughed because there were always bits of pizza toppings leftover and their Mom was forever trying to use them up. 

Andy glanced at the woman next to her and looked across the table at the girls. She wondered if Miranda had memories like that of her family. She wanted Cassidy and Caroline to have those kinds of memories, memories of family. “I’ll order for you.”

Miranda’s eyes widened perceptibly when the plate was set in front of her. “Andrea, what, exactly, is this?”

“This…” She looked at her plate and licking her lips, smiled. “…is a plate of spaghetti served Cincinnati style. This particular dish is a three-way, spaghetti, meat topping and shredded cheddar cheese on top.” She placed a napkin in her lap and leaned over inhaling the scent rising from the gently steaming dish. “Mmmm… they have four and five ways too, with onions and beans, but I didn’t think you were ready for that, yet.” Andy picked up a fork. “Don’t twirl it like regular spaghetti. Cut it into bites…” Andy demonstrated. “This way you get the proper amount of noodles, meat sauce and cheese in the bite.”

Cassidy and Caroline took a tentative bite, then Cassidy proceeded to demolish her portion, while Caroline took small bites, not quite finishing what was on her plate. 

Miranda was also bit more restrained only finishing half of the dish. “Quite good.” 

Andy knew that Miranda was just being polite. She sighed to herself. _Ahh well… we can’t have the same taste for everything._ Andy thought about those gross little tarts with the warm rhubarb compote that Miranda seemed to love and shuddered. _She can have those all for herself._ “Are we going to do anything tonight or should we just go back to the bed and breakfast and settle in?”

“Which do you prefer?” Miranda deferred the decision to Andy. “It’s your birthday celebration Andrea… anything you want to do is fine.”

“I think,” she leaned back in her chair and patted her belly. “I think I’d like to go back to the rooms and just chill tonight. I still need to call my parents too.”

Miranda nodded. “Very well.” She signaled to the waitress to bring the check. “Are you ready girls?” 

Cassidy and Caroline both nodded as Miranda looked over the check, handed the waitress a bill and told her to keep the change. 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” She smiled at the quartet then spoke to the girls. “You like going out to eat with your grandma?”

Andy gasped and widened her eyes as Miranda’s teeth ground together. “Miranda… don’t.” The hard blue ice chips turned her way and Andy played the only card she thought might work. She softened her doe-brown-eyes and whispered, “Please.”

Caroline was amazed that Andy could calm her mother down so quickly, but when she thought about it she wasn’t sure exactly why she was amazed. Maybe just because no one could do it, before… before Andy. She smiled at the adults at the table, knowing her mother was so much happier now than she’d ever been before.

Cassidy just laughed and actually spoke to the waitress. “Lady, you are so lucky our Andy was here.” 

“Huh?” The waitress had already started clearing the plates. “What? Why?”

She snorted. “Mom would have taken your head off if she hadn’t been.”

The woman’s eyes widened. Mom? Now she actually saw the still slightly bristling woman and realized her mistake. “Oh… gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I mean… Uh…”

Andy stood and shook her head. “Don’t bother, the damage is done.” She sighed to herself, knowing they’d never be back to this particular place. With a smile and tilt of the head, she offered her hand to Miranda. “Shall we?”

Miranda glared at the waitress for another few seconds then took Andy’s hand and began to walk toward the exit. “You are much too forgiving, Andrea.” 

Andy chuckled and held the door open for Miranda and the girls to walk through. “Yeah, I know but just where would we be if I weren’t?”

With a deep breath, Miranda linked her elbow with Andy’s. “I would be alone and miserable.”

Snorting at that, Andy shook her head and entered the limousine. “I doubt that.” She grinned as the girls settled into the seat followed by Miranda. She was totally unprepared for the older woman’s next words. 

“I don’t.”

After that they were all lost in their own thoughts, even the girls stayed quiet on the way back to the rooms.

\-------------------------

They were sitting on a porch swing, watching the boats drift past on the water. Miranda was holding a sleeping Caroline on her lap, Andy had a drowsy Cassidy on hers. Andy shifted and spoke quietly. “Why don’t we get these two to bed?” 

Cassidy nodded and climbed up off Andy’s lap. Caroline was fast asleep though and Miranda struggled a bit, unable to stand with the dead-weight of the sleeping child on top of her. 

“Here, I’ll take her.” Andy lifted the girl into her arms. “C’mon Cass, let’s get you guys upstairs.”

Miranda followed slowly. Not wanting the events of the day to catch up to her, but knowing it was taking pretty much everything she had at the moment to make it up the stairs on her own.

They tucked the girls in, then went to their own room. The quietness of the house was the same as home, but different and Andy was keyed up at the difference. She wondered if Miranda was as well. Turning off all but one small lamp, Andy wrapped her arms around the thin waist. She smiled down at her love. “I’m still a little wired from the trip.” 

“Oh?” Miranda watched Andy carefully. God knew she was completely in love with the young woman, but at this very moment she was, regretfully, entirely too tired to do anything about it. 

“Yeah, and I think I know exactly what might help me relax.” Andy’s eyes gleamed in the darkened room. “You know what I saw when I was in the bathroom earlier?”

Miranda lay her head on Andy’s shoulder, returning the embrace as much to hold herself up as anything else. “Hmmm… what would that be?”

Andy whispered into a conveniently close ear. “A huge clawfoot bathtub. Definitely big enough for two.”

“Really?” Miranda thought about that. “A long soak in a hot bath would be quite relaxing, wouldn’t it?”

Andy’s smile lit up the room. “I do believe it would.”

Miranda smiled and nodded. She allowed herself to be led to the bathroom and hoped she didn’t fall asleep in the tub. Her only comfort was that she knew if she did fall asleep; Andrea wouldn’t let her drown.

\---------------------------

Andy knocked on the back door of the house next to the bed and breakfast. It was early but Mary answered the door with a smile. “Good morning.” She gestured for the young woman to enter her home. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Um… yeah. I’m going out for a run.” Andy ran her fingers through her hair. “Miranda and the girls will be up in a little while.” 

“What do you think they’d like?” Mary gestured for Andy to have a seat at the kitchen table. “I usually make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage patties… but if there is something you have in mind I can see if I have the ingredients.”

“That sounds good for the girls… You’ll have coffee right?”

Mary nodded. “Of course and orange juice or milk.”

“Oh good… You don’t happen to have mushrooms, provolone cheese and fresh spinach do you?” Andy sighed as the woman shook her head. “It’s Miranda’s favorite omelet, whites only.”

“There is a new twenty-four hour market not too far from here.” Mary pointed down the road. “How fast and far can you run?”

Andy stood and smiled. “As fast and far as I need to.” She got directions from Mary on how to get to the market. “Do you need anything else while I’m there?”

“Nah,” the woman laughed and patted Andy on the back. “You don’t need to be carrying a whole bunch of stuff on your way back. Just get what you need and I’ll fix it up.” She stopped Andy from leaving with a hand on her arm. “Wait a minute.” Disappearing back into the house, Mary returned with a slip of paper, the items needed written on it. “Give this to the clerk and they’ll put it on our account.”

“Thanks Mary,” Andy stepped out the door. “I’ll be back in a flash.”

“Bring it to the kitchen next door, I’ll go over in a little bit and get started on the pancakes.” Mary shook her head as she watched Andy take off running down the road.

\----------------------

Miranda woke to the sound of the shower being shut off. “Andrea?”

Andy poked her dripping head around the bathroom doorframe. “Who else?” She smiled. “Good morning.” Drying off quickly, Andy wrapped a towel around her and walked into the main part of the room. “What should I wear for breakfast today?”

“That depends…” Miranda chuckled at the expected response.

“Depends on what?” Andy ruffled her wet hair with a dry towel.

“On if you are going to eat breakfast, or if you are going to be breakfast.” Miranda’s sat back against the headboard, her eyes lazily taking in the, long lanky legs and the curves that couldn’t even be hidden by the oversized towel.

“Uh…” Andy wasn’t sure she could form a response to that. Neither answer really seemed safe at the moment. 

Miranda relented. “Jeans I think would do nicely and your horrible Northwestern sweater.”

“I should get you one.” Andy smiled at the thought of Miranda wearing a sweatshirt with her school logo on it.

“It will soon be too warm for sweatshirts.” Miranda smirked. “A t-shirt perhaps?”

Andy snorted at that, because she would never imagine Miranda wearing a t-shirt, not in a million years. She sighed. “I still need to call my parents.” It had been too late last night, and Miranda had been too tired to have this conversation. It was something she needed to say, before she spoke with her parents. Andy lay down on the bed next to Miranda. “But first, I need to talk to you about something… Um… tell you something.”

“Uh oh…” Miranda’s tried to smile. “This sounds serious.”

“I…” Andy shook her head. “It’s not a big deal to me. I want you to understand that right now. I’m telling you, it doesn’t matter to me in the slightest. I love you, completely, and I always will.”

“Hmmm…” _This is serious, she’s really worried…no, she isn’t… but she thinks I will be._ “What is it, Andrea?”

“umm… my Mom… she,” Andy sighed. “She had me when she was… nineteen.”

Miranda raised her eyebrows and smiled. “You are upset because your mother was a teen mother?” She watched Andy’s lips press together and realized…her smile disappeared. “Andrea… are you telling me…” Miranda’s eyes closed. _Oh God._ It wasn’t anything she’d expected but she was at least glad to know, before she met the woman. “Thank you, for letting me know.”

“I’m going to call them now, let them know we’ll be at the house right around noon.” Andy traced the outside edge of Miranda’s face. “I love you, Miranda.” She smiled and shifted up to kiss the nearest cheek. “Mary will have your breakfast done soon, maybe you should go get ready?”

Nodding Miranda rose from the bed and walked gracefully to the bathroom. She had no idea how she managed the feat since both her legs felt numb from the information she’d just received. She heard Andy talking on the phone with her mother and sighed as she looked in the mirror. _How the hell are you going to face Andrea’s mother, knowing she’s younger than you are?? ___

____

__

\-------------------

“Hi Ma.” Andy lay back on the bed and held the phone to her ear. 

“Andy!” The woman was thrilled to hear from her daughter. “I was going to call you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Ma...listen…” Andy grinned. “I um… thought I might come…” _Not home…_ “…for a visit, for my birthday this year.”

“Oh, really?!” Mrs. Sachs squealed into the phone. “That’s great!” She lowered her voice. “Listen… I have a friend from church who has a grandson that is in town this week… I think you went to high school with him.”

“Mom… no… Mom... listen…” Andy sighed. “Do NOT set me up with anyone okay? I’m already seeing someone.”

“You are?”

 _She sounds like I let all the air out of her._ “Um…yeah.” Andy ran her fingers through her damp hair. “In fact, I’d like for you to meet.” The dead silence on the other end of the line didn’t bode well. “Ma, you still there?”

“Yes, I’m here.” The woman was all business now. “Where did you meet? How long have you been seeing him? Does he have a good job?”

 _He…_ Andy sighed. “I’ll answer all your questions, and more when I get there. We’re about to eat breakfast, but we’ll be at the house around noon okay?”

“Today?” 

“Yeah, we’re coming in a little early.” Andy smiled as Miranda exited the bathroom, her hair and makeup perfect. “We’ll be there right around noon.”

“Okay dear, I’m looking forward to meeting your new beau. Oh… and Chad is here too.” 

“Okay Mom…” Andy closed her eyes. “I’ll see you then. It’ll be nice to see my baby brother too.” She closed the phone and lay there with her eyes closed for a moment longer before groaning. 

“Problem?” Miranda buttoned her shirt and pulled on a curve fitting skirt. 

“Just that she immediately tried to set me up with someone from her church’s grandson and when I told her I was seeing someone she asked if he had a good job and said she was looking forward to seeing my new beau.”

“Ah…” Miranda picked up the jacket that matched the skirt. “So the concept will be new for her.”

“I honestly don’t know how they are going to react.”

Miranda nodded. “We’ll deal with it together.” She patted the young woman’s thigh and grinned as the pat turned to a caress. “Now you better get dressed or we’ll never make it to breakfast.”

Andy laughed. “You go on down, I’ll be there in a minute.”

\---------------------

Andy joined her family at the dining room table. “Hey guys, how’s breakfast?”

“Great!” Cassidy dug in to what was obviously her second helping of pancakes.

Caroline had eggs and one sausage patty on her plate, along with a banana. “It’s really good Andy, the eggs are just right.”

Miranda looked up from her omelet with shining eyes. “It’s delicious.” She hesitated then spoke softly. “Thank you, Andrea.”

Andy grimaced and shot a glare at Mary. “Did you tell her?”

The hostess smiled. “I had to. It was too beautiful not to.” Running all that way to the market for the ingredients to make her love’s favorite breakfast. Mary sighed to herself. It wasn’t often a person got to see real love these days.

“Hmmm…” Andy rolled her eyes at the girls and tried to lighten the mood. “Ewww… mushy stuff…”

Cassidy laughed, Caroline rolled her eyes and Miranda just gazed lovingly at Andy with a soft smile on her face. 

With a small smile and a little nod of her head, Andy acknowledged the thank you even though it was completely unnecessary. “Lemme at those pancakes before Cass eats them all!”

\----------------------  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure Andrea?” Miranda was concerned. “I don’t like the idea of you being alone.”

Andy nodded. “I know, but I think it’s best this way.” She raked her fingers through her hair and ran her hands down her Chanel dress. “I’ll go first, and…break the news to them…um… kinda gently?” She shrugged. “Then if they react okay, you can come to the house and meet them.” 

Caroline watched Andy closely and spoke up. “They aren’t going to be mean to you are they?”

Cassidy wanted to know too. “It sounds like you think they’re going to be mean.”

Andy let out a slow breath. “I don’t know what they are going to do. That’s the point.” She smiled and bent slightly as the girls rushed to give her a hug. 

“Don’t go then!” Cassidy held on tightly. 

Caroline agreed. “Yes, just stay with us here.”

“I love you guys so much.” Andy knelt to look the girls in the eyes. “But I love my parents too, and I want them to be happy for me because I’ve found such a great family. So I’m going to go first and tell them all about you. Then you guys can come and meet them, and we’ll all have lunch together there,” she glanced at Miranda, then resumed her eye contact with the girls. “If they are mean to me after I tell them about you and your Mom…then I’ll leave and we can go have lunch somewhere and decide what to do next.” She hugged them. “They may not be mean to me though, they might not be mean until you guys and your Mom get there. If that’s the case, if they are mean to you… we leave immediately. Okay?”

“Okay Andy. We love you no matter what.” Cassidy knew Andy was worried. She could hear it in her voice. She wondered if she would be when she eventually brought the person she loved to meet Miranda and Andy. Somehow, she didn’t think she would be.

Caroline smoothed out the lines on Andy’s forehead with her small hand. “It’s okay, Andy. We’ll still be your family even if they don’t want to be anymore.”

Andy hugged the girls tightly, then stood and faced Miranda; unshed tears in both their eyes. 

“I’m beginning to think this wasn’t such a good idea.” Miranda brushed Andy’s bangs away from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on the space she created. “You look lovely.”

With a deep breath Andy smiled at the compliment. “I’ll call you when I know something.”

“Caroline is correct.” Miranda wrapped her arms around her young partner. “We will always be family, your family.”

Nodding, Andy held Miranda’s cheek gently in her hand and leaned forward to press their lips together. It was meant to be a light pressure, but as soon as their lips touched it was electric, and she needed more. Deepening the kiss, Andy poured all she had into it, love, need, tenderness, passion, everything she was into that moment of contact as though there would never be another.

Miranda closed her eyes and realized what was happening. Andy was going to do something that would change her, in a fundamental way. No matter what happened at her parent’s house, Andrea would be changed; much like a sword thrust into the coals, once tempered by fire it may harden under the smith’s hammer, or shatter. Miranda hoped the parents would not break the heart she held so dear. “I’m only a phone call away.”

“I’ll talk to you soon.” Andy kissed Miranda on the cheek and ruffled the girls’ curly red hair on the way out the door. She looked back once at Miranda flanked by the girls, standing at the top of the steps leading to the porch. With a deep breath she turned, entered the car and gave the driver her parents’ address. Closing her eyes she laid her head back on the seat, not wanting to look over her shoulder at the family she felt she was leaving behind.

\---------------------

“Something is wrong Richard.” The woman looked at the clock and wrung her hands together. 

“Now Dottie, you’re just worrying over nothing again.” He pushed some long graying hair away from her shoulder. “She said ‘around noon’ right?”

“Uh… Mom.” Chad moved away from his post at the front window. “I um… think she’s here.”

They gathered on the porch and gaped at the long black car pulling up in front of their house. When the glamorous woman emerged from the limousine, they could only stare as she dismissed the car and walked up the sidewalk, heels clicking on the concrete.

“Holy shit, Sis!” Chad jumped down the steps and enveloped Andy in a hug. “You look awesome.” He gave her a comical leering grin. “If you weren’t my sister, I’d totally hit on you.”

“Hey, little brother,” Andy laughed as she had to look up at him. “Like you’d have a chance with me.” They were so different, he with his light hair and sky blue eyes, her with her dark hair and dark brown eyes, but they were without a doubt, siblings. She gave him a narrow eyed look that morphed into a grin. “What are you doing home? Flunk out of college already?”

His grin widened and opened his arms in a gesture of freedom. “Spring break, Baby.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please don’t call me Baby.” She shifted her attention to her parents and self-consciously pushed some hair behind her ear. “Um… hi.”

“Hi Darlin’.” Richard opened his arms as Andy climbed the steps to the porch. “You okay?”

Andy spent a moment in her father’s embrace. “I’m fine, Daddy. Better than fine.” She moved away from the man when her mother spoke quietly. 

“Andy.” 

“Hi Ma.” She hugged the woman. “It’s good to see you.” They had talked on the phone at least once a week since she’d moved to New York, but they hadn’t seen each other in nearly two years. She was a little surprised to see her mother’s graying hair, and lined face, but the attitude was the same and she wasn’t surprised when the woman squeezed her arms and admonished her. “You’re so thin! Have you had lunch yet?”

“Dottie,” Richard warned.

“S’okay Dad.” Andy laughed, as if one meal was suddenly going to fatten her up to her mother’s satisfaction. “No, no lunch yet. I thought we might talk a little first.”

“You said you wanted us to meet someone?” Dottie glanced back where the car had been. “He didn’t come with you?”

“Let’s go inside and sit.” Andy gestured them all into the house, grateful for her brother’s arm around her waist as they walked inside her childhood home. 

Once they were all seated, Andy took a deep breath, cleared her throat but really had no clue where to start. “I don’t really know where to begin.”

Chad chimed in. “So your dude is rich and famous? The limo was kinda a gimme on that, Sis.”

Andy nodded. “Rich, yes. Famous, in some circles…” She hesitated then took the opportunity. “But, not…not a ‘dude’.”

“Of course not!” Dottie scolded her son. “Show some respect for the man, Chad, really!”

“Um… no Ma, that’s not what I meant,” Andy forged ahead. “I mean…” She saw her Dad pale slightly and reach out to hold her Mom’s hand. “I mean, I don’t think she would appreciate being called ‘dude’.” Andy winced and thought, So much for breaking it to them gently.

“She?!” Chad’s eyes nearly fell out of his skull. A minute later he was barely stopping himself from falling out of his chair laughing. “Oh my God… you’re with a woman?” 

“Chad!” Dottie was not laughing. “This is not funny at all.”

“Sure it is, Mom, it’s hilarious.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and reached over to hug his sister. “I hope you guys are really happy.”

“Thanks.” She exhaled in relief. “We are… we really are.”

“Dottie…” Richard jumped as his wife stood up quickly and left the room as fast as she could. “Dottie!” He went after her to try and calm both himself and his wife down a bit, before they spoke to their daughter again. 

\---------------

He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table with her head resting on the hard surface.

“Dot?” He put his hand on her back gently. “I…”

“It’s so impossible,” Dottie whispered. “Our daughter…with a…”

“I know,” Richard felt his stomach churning, “unbelievable. I would have never imagine someone could twist her mind like that.”

“How could we have let this happen?” Dot was beside herself with worry. _What if the people at church find out?_

Richard nearly growled. “I just want to grab her and lock her in her room until she realizes what a mistake she’s making! Maybe if she had time to think she’d come to her senses.”

“You can’t do that, Dad.” Andy stood in the doorway, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She’d heard enough to know how disappointed her parents were, how ‘twisted’ they thought she was and didn’t want to hear any more. “You know as well as I do that is unlawful restraint.” She tried to smile at his shock. “I was accepted into Stanford Law school… remember?” 

“I remember.” Richard sighed. “I was so proud… we could have opened a firm together.” 

Dorothy was openly crying now. “This is such a huge mistake. Why, Andy? Why would you hurt us like this?”

“Hurt you?” Andy shook her head. “I’m in love. Don’t you want me to be happy?”

“Of course we do!” Richard shuddered. “You just need to pick someone else to be happy with.”

“Someone else…” Andy clenched her jaw. “You mean someone male.”

“Of course that’s what we mean!” Dottie raised her voice. “Someone appropriate!”

“Dot…” Richard began hoping to calm the woman down somewhat.

“There is no one else for me.” Andy replied to the previous comment and moved to pat the man on the shoulder. She knew how much he hated confrontations. It had always been Mom that dealt with conflicts in the family. “S’okay, Dad. Let me talk to her.” Andy smiled as her shocked father slowly left the kitchen.

“Ma?”

“Andy…” Dottie wiped her eyes, shook her head and reached over a whole loaf of Italian bread to grab a package of regular white bread. She placed it on the counter and stared at it for several minutes. “I just don’t understand this.”

Andy sat at the breakfast bar, across from the upset woman. She wanted to hug her, but knew from experience that was one thing her mother didn’t like to do when she was upset. “I know. I don’t understand it sometimes myself, but I love her, Ma.” Running her fingers through her hair she explained. “We wanted to tell you guys in person, because, very soon the press is going to get the story and have a feeding frenzy.”

“Is…she so newsworthy?” Dottie couldn’t imagine who her daughter might be…with that would be so important.

“Some people think so.” Andy sighed. “It’s going to be splashed all across the tabloids for sure, but before that I’m going to let The Mirror have the exclusive, I’m going to write the article myself to ensure that the information is correct, at least once.” She waited several minutes for her mother’s response.

“Why?” She studied her daughter carefully. “Why would you put yourself through that?”

Andy shrugged. “She’s worth it.”

“So are you going to tell me who she is?” Dottie continued to gather ingredients for lunch sandwiches.

“Yes.” Andy exhaled slowly. “It’s Miranda…. Miranda Priestly.”

The jar of mayo slipped from her mother’s fingers, bouncing on the floor along with the rest of the sandwich fillers. 

“WHAT?!!”

\----------------------------

Richard burst back into the kitchen, Chad on his heels. “What is going on in here?”

“Mom dropped some stuff.” Andy gestured to the mess she was helping pick up. “I should have waited to tell her a name until she put this all down.”

“A name?” Richard rubbed his shaky wife’s back, wishing he didn’t have to deal with this situation at all. “Are you okay?”

Dottie shook her head and glared at Andy. “Tell him.”

“The person I’m seeing… it’s, Miranda. Miranda Priestly.” 

“Oh my God… but she… you were…” Richard started to become angry. Anger was good; it meant he didn’t have to think about his daughter and… “She treated you like dirt!”

“No… she didn’t.” Andy knew she’d never be able to explain it to her parents, to anyone really. “Trust me, even though when I worked for her there were times she was cold… it was just…” Andy shrugged. “Just trust me…”

“Wow… way to go Anna Nicole, you got a rich one with one foot in the grave.”

Andy whirled on her brother. “Don’t you EVER say that again.”

“Whoa,” he held up his hands in defense. “I was just joking.”

“That’s not funny.” Andy shook her head against the very idea. “Besides, I wouldn’t get anything, I don’t want anything… I’m sure her daughters will split whatever she wants them to.”

Dottie held on to the edge of the counter. “Daughters?”

Andy nodded. “Caroline and Cassidy, twins.” Andy smiled as the image of the girls entered her mind. “They’re great.”

Richard gritted his teeth and again reminded her of her days as an assistant; back when she was still the daughter he knew. “You said they were monsters.” 

“They weren’t very nice to me when I was an assistant… but they aren’t nice to any of the assistants…” It was her turn to remind her parents that her job had changed. “But I haven’t been Miranda’s assistant for well over a year.”

“I want to meet her.” Dottie’s tone left no room for argument.

“That was the plan.” Andy nodded and pulled the phone from the purse she hadn’t bothered to take off of her shoulder. “But I’m telling you right now, if anything is said to upset Miranda or the children, we are leaving.” Silence greeted that statement and Andy took it as acceptance. She dialed the phone and only had to wait one ring before it was answered. 

“Are you alright?” Miranda’s voice was anxious although she was trying to mask it.

Andy smiled because she could almost picture Miranda’s face as she heard the words in her ear. “Yes, I’m fine. I’ve broken the news to them, and now I think it’s a good time for you to come on over.” She grinned into the phone. “Ma’s going to make sandwiches for lunch.”

“We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“But it takes…” Andy laughed as she realized. “You’re already on your way, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Miranda couldn’t stop her voice from softening. “I thought it had been long enough, I didn’t want you to be alone anymore.”

Andy closed her eyes, ignoring the fact that her parents and her brother were watching her. “I love you.”

Miranda chuckled. “Did your parents just hear you say that?”

“Yes.” 

“I love you too, Andrea.” Miranda winked at the girls sitting across from her, rolling their eyes. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Okay, see ya then.” Andy reluctantly ended the call. “Bye.” She closed the phone after Miranda had also said goodbye. “They are on their way, it won’t be long.”

“Great.” Dottie continued her lunch preparations, but knowing the others wouldn’t be here for a while decided to just get the ingredients ready. She would actually assemble the sandwiches after this…woman, arrived and put the bread away until it was needed. “I have a few things to say to her.”

“I meant it when I said we’d leave.” Andy warned her mother. “I love you, but I love Miranda and the girls too.” 

“You would choose them over us?” Dottie was certain that wasn’t true until Andy’s immediate and definite response. 

“Yes.”

Richard heard the response, but didn’t believe it for a second. _Andy is my daughter,_ he thought. _My family._

\--------------------------

Andy was waiting on the porch for Miranda’s arrival. Her brother was sitting on the swing with her. 

“You know Mom’s just… being Mom… right?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she pressed her lips together for a moment. “Dad’s being kinda…quiet.”

“Yeah,” Chad nodded. “I noticed that.”

Andy shook her head. “One of the main reasons I was so scared to tell them was that I didn’t know how they’d react.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I never know how they are going to react, to anything.”

“Yeah, they can be weird.” Chad shrugged. “But they aren’t usually psycho or anything.”

“Psycho like Dad saying he wanted to lock me in my room until I come to my senses?” Andy ran her fingers through her hair. “That sounds pretty psycho to me.”

“Uh…yeah.” Chad shook his head. “But he didn’t do it…so that’s a plus.”

“Is that why you want to be a psychiatrist? Because our parents are so weird?” Andy laughed at the logic of that.

“It’s one reason.” He shrugged. “I have some of my own issues to deal with too.”

“Right…” She hugged herself and rubbed her arms with her hands. “Why do I feel like such a kid when I’m here?”

“That’s natural.” He cleared his throat. “Um… speaking of feeling like a kid…” He looked at his sister. “Isn’t Miranda kinda…”

“Don’t say it.” She held up her hand. “I will forgive you the inappropriate joke when you first heard the news, but I’m not going to sit here and discuss your bias when it comes to older women.”

“But Andy, she could be…” He stopped at her upturned hand.

“…my mother?” Andy questioned, angrily. “Honestly? I don’t care… you want the truth? She’s actually older than Mom is… there are twenty-five years between our ages, and I don’t care. I love her, Chad and she loves me. That is the only thing that matters to me.” She had become increasingly tense while speaking to her brother but then it all melted away as the long black car pulled up in front of the house. A smile lit Andy’s face and she stood from the swing. “She’s here!” Andy moved as fast as she could to get down the steps and sidewalk, to meet Miranda at the car.

Chad blinked at the smile. “Wow.” Then he was amazed as Andy offered her hand to a very elegant woman emerging from the car, she was…exquisite. “Double wow.” _She’s older than Mom?_ He watched as two children flanked the women and they all walked up the sidewalk together.

\------------------------

As the car pulled up in front of the house, Miranda reminded the children. “Remember what I told you. These people are Andrea’s family. We must be nice to them for her sake.”

“We’re her family.” Caroline pouted.

Miranda agreed. “Yes, we are, but so are they.”

“We can be nice,” Cassidy assured her Mother, to a point. “We’ll be nice as long as they are.”

Miranda nodded at the girl and graced her with a small smile, and a wink. “That’s my girl.”

The door to the car opened and Miranda saw Andrea standing there waiting. She took the offered hand with easy grace and when she was standing, leaned into her lover’s lanky body. “Are you alright, Andrea?”

Andy’s brilliant smile said it all. “I am now.” She wrapped an arm around Miranda’s waist, squeezing slightly. Truth be told, she wanted to tackle the woman, toss her back in the car and drive away, but that wasn’t going to happen. She found Cassidy at her side and saw Caroline leaning against her mother. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

Miranda was grateful for Andrea and Caroline’s support, she couldn’t help feeling she was being watched, and while she could usually dismiss it as paparazzi or a rival at some social event, this time it was different. This time she was being judged by people she very much wanted to get along with, for Andrea’s sake. This time it was a very unpleasant sensation.

\--------------------------------------------  
tbc


	8. Chapter 8

“Richard look, my god she’s…” Dottie watched the scene at the end of her sidewalk and shook her head against the unmistakable connection between her daughter and this…woman. The smile on Andy’s face was enough to make her heart clench. _What can they possibly have in common?_ She thought. _She’s so much more… experienced than Andy._ As the woman drew closer Dottie’s eyes had a hard time reconciling what she thought she knew. The white hair seemed to indicate age even though there wasn’t a strand out of place, but Miranda was very thin, her steps so…sure, her skin and face looked incredibly…smooth. Dottie’s lined hand reached up to touch the wrinkles on her own cheeks and she knew her belly was larger than it ‘should’ be.

“We’ll just talk with her, Dot.” Richard wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders. He gritted his teeth, pushing his own reservations down long enough to comfort his wife. “We might be able to make some sense of all this.” He leaned down and kissed Dottie’s cheek gently. “C’mon.”

\---------------------

Topping the steps to the porch, Miranda found herself face to chest with Andy’s brother. She tilted her head back to see the young man. “Gracious, they grow them tall in Ohio, don’t they?”

“No.” Andy scoffed. “Just him… he’s a freak. He’s even taller than Dad.”

“Hey!” Chad grinned. “I resemble that remark!”

Andy smiled. “Miranda, Cassidy, Caroline… this is my little brother, Chad.” She looked up at her ‘little brother’ with gleaming brown eyes. “Chad, this is Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Chad bowed a half bow to the girls and a full one to Miranda. “Andy’s told us pretty much nothing about you.”

Miranda smiled at the handsome young man’s easy charm. “It’s very nice to meet you as well.” 

Caroline spoke. “You don’t look like Andy.”

Andy snorted. “Thank god… can you imagine me with blonde hair and blue eyes?” There was a sort of gleam in Miranda’s eyes. “What?”

Chuckling, Miranda shook her head and reached up to pat Andrea’s cheek. “Nothing, I was just imagining a ‘blonde’ issue of Runway.”

“I am not changing my hair color.” 

“Of course not, Andrea.” Miranda spoke the sweet words in a matter-of-fact tone. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Rolling her eyes at that, Andy gestured for her brother to move out of the way. “Move, you big lug…”

Laughing, he moved to the door and held it open as the women entered the house.

\-------------------

Richard and Dottie waited just inside the door for their visitors. He held out his hand slowly. “Hello, Mrs. Priestly.”

Andy closed her eyes and was thankful when Miranda let the ‘Mrs.’ thing slide, she knew Miranda hated that. Instead Andy watched the older woman reach out to take her father’s hand. 

“It’s Miranda, Mr. Sachs.” She glanced at Andrea raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Oh!” Andy jumped into action. “Mom, Dad… this is Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy.” She turned to Miranda. “Miranda, girls, these are my parents, Dorothy and Richard.” 

“We thought we could talk for a few minutes before we had lunch.” Richard took a deep breath, physically stopped himself from wiping his hand on his pant leg and gestured to a door to his right. “Living room is this way.”

“Of course.” Miranda guided the girls through the door and they all found seats, her on a couch with Andrea snug next to her, the girls on either side of them. Andy’s parents sat in chairs across from the couch, and Chad settled on the floor, next to Andy’s feet.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours. None of them really knew what to say. It was making Andy very nervous though and she began to fidget. Miranda reached over and held a twitching hand before she cleared her throat and spoke quietly. “You have a lovely home.”

Richard tried to ignore his daughter’s fingers twined together with this woman’s and waited for his wife to acknowledge the compliment. He finally spoke for them both, politely. “Thank you.”

“What are you doing with her?”

“Mother…” Andy began only to be stopped by Miranda gently squeezing her hand.

“It’s alright, Andrea.” Miranda looked at Dottie and nodded. “It’s a legitimate question.” She wasn’t sure exactly what the answer was though. “I think perhaps your mother and I should speak, in private.”

Everyone in the room, except Miranda and Dorothy, gasped at that statement.

“Miranda, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Andy turned her doe eyes on her lover. “Are you sure?”

With a soft smile, Miranda nodded. “Why don’t you take the girls and show them your childhood room.” She spoke to Chad. “You and your father can go do…whatever it is men do…” She turned her ice blue eyes back to Andy’s mother. “Dorothy and I can go finish making the sandwiches, since Andrea’s growling stomach tells me she will soon be cranky.”

“Miranda?” Andy still wasn’t sure it was a good idea for the women to talk in private. Her mother seemed to be a nice person, but Andy knew, from experience, she could be vicious at times and Miranda was… well, Miranda. She wondered if she should talk to someone, a therapist maybe, about the seemingly lack of conscience she had about letting Miranda and her mother be alone in the same room. Sighing against the inevitable, Andy stood, then turned to offer her hand to Miranda, pulling the woman up from the couch. She hugged her quickly, whispering, “Defend yourself, but try to take it easy on my mom?”

“Of course, Andrea.”

“I love you.” Andy had no idea why she was saying that so often lately, but since she didn’t have to hold it back anymore, every time she felt the urge to say it, she said it.

Miranda nodded, cupping the young woman’s cheek, kissing the other gently. “And I you.” She watched as Andy took the girls by the hand and led them upstairs. Turning to find Dorothy on her feet, Miranda raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together for a second in an expression that, along with the ice in her voice, would have left any Runway employee a quivering mass of goo on the floor. “Shall we?”

Nodding, Dottie led the way to the kitchen, gesturing for Miranda to have a seat at the breakfast bar while she began to assemble the sandwiches. She pulled the loaf of sliced bread to the prep area. She studied the bread wrapper intently for a moment before speaking. “So? What are you doing with her?”

She makes me a better person, whether I want to be or not. Miranda thought, then answered with the only important information. “I love her.”

“How can you say that?” Dottie shook her head. “You are so…” 

Miranda waited for it…

“…different.”

“We are more alike than you think, but yes it is easier to focus on the differences.” Miranda sighed. “Don’t think I haven’t spent sleepless nights thinking about the absurdity of all this. But our relationship is, in fact, our business. I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“She’s my baby.”

“She’s an adult,” Miranda reminded the woman. “Her twenty-seventh birthday is tomorrow.”

“I always worried about people taking advantage of her. New York is such a big city, and she’s so…trusting.” Dottie shook her head. “I constantly worry about some man taking advantage of that, and now I have to worry about…”

“Andrea is very smart. You don’t have to worry about that.” Miranda shook her head. “And I will never intentionally hurt her. I’ll take care of her.”

“And when things don’t work out?” Dottie asked, she didn’t know much about Miranda, but she knew the woman had been married, and divorced, at least twice. “You don’t have the greatest track record.”

“True enough.” _I hope I’ve learned from my mistakes._ Miranda turned the questions on Dottie. “How long have you and Richard been married?”

“Thirty years this year.” Dottie acknowledged the luck of that to herself, if no one else. Getting married at sixteen was not something she recommended at all.

“Congratulations.” Tilting her head, Miranda asked. “To what do you attribute the length of your marriage?”

Dottie opened her mouth then closed it. She laughed at herself then told Miranda her standard answer to that particular question. “Great sex.” 

Miranda chuckled. “Hmmm…” _Explains a lot about my failed marriages I suppose._

Both women turned when there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey,” Andy walked into the kitchen. “I left the girls playing with my old dolls… Everything okay in here?”

“Good news.” Miranda accepted a kiss on the cheek. “Your Mother has told me the secret to her lengthy marriage and apparently, you and I are going to be together forever.”

Andy laughed at the strangled sound her mother made. Although the thought made her shudder, Andy knew the standard answer to the question regarding the length of her parent’s marriage, and if that actually was the secret; she and Miranda were definitely going to be together forever.

“You ready for lunch?” Dottie held out a plate of sandwiches to her daughter. “Miranda and I can finish our talk later.”

\-------------

Dottie noticed the ham and cheese sandwiches on the twin’s plates had barely been touched. She wished she could tell them apart as easily as Andy seemed to be able to. “Aren’t you girls hungry?”

Caroline shrugged and Cassidy pouted. “I like the ones Andy makes better.”

“Cassidy!” Miranda didn’t raise her voice, but spoke intensely. “Apologize to Mrs. Sachs this instant. This is a perfectly acceptable meal.” It didn’t do her order much good when she looked at her own plate and saw only one bite taken from the sandwich there.

With half a sandwich left on her plate, Andy quietly rose from her seat and went to the prep area. She quickly shaved six slices off the Italian bread and assembled three sandwiches layering, ham, cheese, and thanks to Chad’s propensity for home-made pizza, pepperoni, green peppers, and onions between the buttered bread. She pulled a skillet from the cupboard and twirled it once before she placed it on the stove. 

They all watched her some with fascination, some with anticipation and one with pure love in her pale blue eyes. Dottie broke the silence.

“Is this why you keep her around, to cater to you and your children’s every whim?”

Miranda raised an eyebrow at that thought and grinned at Andrea’s snort of laughter. She turned a ‘look’ on Chad who good naturedly nodded.

“Yeah, yeah… I know… man stuff.” He grabbed his sandwich in one hand and his quiet Dad’s arm in the other. “C’mon Dad… I don’t think we want to be around for this.”

Miranda watched them go. “Your brother is quite intelligent, Andrea.”

Andy shook her head and checked one of the sandwiches in the skillet. “He has his moments.” She kept her attention on the cooking; not wanting to interfere with whatever Miranda was going to say to her mother.

“Andrea’s ability to fulfill whims is quite amazing, but it is not the reason I ‘keep her around’.” Miranda placed her napkin precisely on the table next to her plate. “She is an adult and does what she does, because she wants to. She stays, because she wants to, I certainly don’t have any control over that decision.” _Other than pray daily that she still wants to be with me the next day._

“Yes, you do.” Andy spoke quietly as she gathered the uneaten sandwiches to her own plate then took the clear plates, back to the stove.

Dottie turned her attention from Miranda to Andy and watched as the young woman took the sandwiches off the heat and sliced them, on an angle. She was fascinated to see her daughter flip one side of the sliced sandwich over and fit it back snugly against its mate before she brought them over to the table. She set a plate in front of each girl, with the admonishment, “careful they’re hot.” then one in front of Miranda. What surprised Dottie the most was, that cutting the bread on an angle and flipping half like that, made each sandwich resemble a heart. 

“Thank you, Andy,” Cassidy’s eyes gleamed at the sandwich and she dug in.

“Thank you, Andy,” Caroline smiled at the heart-shape for a second before picking up one half and taking a delicate bite.

“I don’t force you to stay, Andrea.” Miranda scoffed. “I don’t believe I have the ability to force you to do anything.” She smiled at the familiar sandwich. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, and of course you force me to stay.” Andy countered as she took her seat. “What would happen if I left? How would you feel?”

 _I would be devastated._ “I believe you know the answer to that.” Miranda wasn’t sure where this was going.

“I do, I know because I’d feel the same way.” Andy smiled. “Which is why I’m forced to stay, I would never hurt you like that.”

Something struck Dottie as strange. “Left? Stay?” The sudden realization hit her. “You live together?”

Miranda straightened. “You didn’t tell her that, Andrea?”

Andy groaned. “Didn’t I?” She sighed. “I thought I did…”

“How long?” Dottie thought she knew.

“Since the stalker was caught.” Andy confirmed. “I just couldn’t go back to that apartment… I stayed with Miranda, and have been there ever since.”

“We love having Andy living with us.” Cassidy grinned at the brunette. “She’s lots of fun.”

Caroline nodded. “She helps us with our homework.”

“We don’t even need a Nanny anymore.” Cassidy finished her grilled sandwich and wiped her mouth.

Dottie tossed her napkin on her plate. “So that saves you a pretty penny, not having to pay a Nanny… do you compensate Andy for her services?”

“Mother!” Andy saw that Caroline was nearly finished with her sandwich and spoke to them gently. “Why don’t you girls go find my brother, he can show you around outside. He’s probably in the garage.”

They nodded and left quickly.

Before Andy could speak, Miranda answered Dottie’s question. “I have not compensated Andrea for anything since she ceased being my assistant.” Turning to face the young woman, Miranda confessed, “I don’t think I could afford what you’re worth.”

Andy rolled her eyes but blushed slightly and turned her attention back to her mother. “Mom, why would you even say something like that?” It was starting to make Andy sad that her mother just didn’t get the fact that Miranda and the girls were her family. Compensation wasn’t required for doing things for the people you love. 

“Honey, every time we talk on the phone you are always talking about how expensive things are in New York… how hard it is to make ends meet… Your father and I are glad to send you some money to help out… but you should use it to pay bills, not buy fancy clothes.”

“You receive money from your parents?” Miranda was disturbed by this information. 

“Yes.” Andy admitted. “But it’s not what you think.” She shrugged. “The conversations Ma described happened, but it’s not me that talks about making ends meet, it’s her. She forever worries about all things financial.” She shook her head at her mom. “When I got checks from you, I just didn’t want to fight it. It wasn’t worth the effort to fight. I would simply smile, maybe make a token protest then say thank you, deposit the check in my savings account and forget about it.” Andy spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. “You can have every cent of it back if you want Mom, I’ll have it transferred into your account right now. I’ve never touched it.” The stunned expression on her mother’s face made her heart a little sad. _She’s never going to think of me as an adult._ “I really am all grown up Ma…I have a job, I can take care of myself. I did in college, I did when I lived with Nate, I did after Nate left… I did before I met Miranda, and I do now.” 

“And you would be fine without me.” Miranda filled in the rest of the thought softly.

“No, I don’t think I would.” Andy corrected her. “But I’m never going to find out, so it’s okay.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Dottie got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

Andy sighed and watched her go. “She isn’t an easy nut to crack.”

“She loves you, and doesn’t want to see you hurt.” Miranda took advantage of their solitude, reaching out to caress Andy’s cheek. “I can forgive her quite a bit because of that.”

Andy leaned into the touch and couldn’t stand it anymore. Straddling Miranda’s thighs, Andy sighed as the older woman’s hands caressed her back. She leaned down, pressing her lips to Miranda’s, taking the invitation to deepen the kiss as a soft pressure requested entrance. Burying her fingers in the luscious white hair, Andy lost herself in the sensations until Miranda pushed her away, slightly. 

“Andrea,” She tried to catch her breath. “We cannot do this here.” She groaned as Andy’s strong hands tipped her head back and the young woman’s warm lips attacked her neck. “Andrea… this is not the time or place.”

“I know.” Andy continued her assault. “I know.” She found Miranda’s ear and whispered. “I can’t help it… you are just too...you.”

“Andrea… what you do to me…” She gave in to the feelings and spent a long moment kissing and being kissed senseless. She was aware of Dorothy returning to the kitchen, but continued the kiss for a short few seconds more before she pulled away to inform Andy they had an audience.

Andy leaned her forehead against Miranda’s and before the older woman could speak, smiled, and directed a comment behind her. “Sorry Ma.” Unrepentant brown eyes twinkled into shining blue. With a final, not too short, kiss Andy slowly disengaged from Miranda and moved back to her own seat. 

“Do you carry on like this in front of the girls?”

Andy laughed. “C’mon Mom, don’t try that on me. Chad and I walked in on you and Dad plenty of times… doing far worse.” She glanced at Miranda and curled her lip slightly. “It was kinda traumatic though… maybe we should…”

“We will continue as we have begun.” Miranda assured her lover. “Anything less would be, unacceptable.” She smiled. “If the girls do ever happen to walk in on anything… disturbing… I’m sure they’ll live, most children do.” She could see the question in Dottie’s eyes and forced herself not to smile. _Yes indeed, Dorothy,_ she thought. _What exactly would I be doing to your daughter that would classify as disturbing? Or even better, what would your daughter be doing to me?_

“You know what, Mom?” Andy said, smacking her knees with her palms as she rose from her seat. “Thanks for the lunch, but I think you might need some time to digest all the information we’ve given you. So I’m going to show Miranda and the girls around the neighborhood, maybe stop at the park for a little while and let the girls play. Do you want us to come back for dinner?”

“Perhaps we could all go out somewhere?” Miranda interjected. “I’d be happy to…”

“No, no… no need for that.” Dottie held up her hand. “I’ll cook.” She asked Miranda politely. “Do you or your daughters have any dietary restrictions, allergies?”

Miranda shook her head. “No.” She almost smiled as she saw, from the corner of her eye, Andrea shaking her head negative as well.

“It’s okay, Mom.” Andy nodded encouragingly. “Make whatever you want. I’m sure it will be delicious. Do you need anything from the store?”

“No… I’ll make do with what I have…”

“Okay then.” Andy offered her hand to Miranda. “We’ll be back later this afternoon.”

Dottie immediately began to worry about making fancy dishes for Miranda and her picky daughters. She was so lost in the worry she barely acknowledged the hug Andy gave her to say goodbye. 

\---------------------

They found the girls outside with Chad and Richard playing basketball in the driveway. Andy and Miranda both clapped and cheered as Caroline made a basket. 

Chad laughed and grabbed the basketball. “We found this in the garage and thought we’d give it a try. Cassidy suggested boys against girls…and well… you just saw the end result, the girls kicked butt.”

“That’s my girl.” Andy smiled at Caroline. She ruffled the smiling girl’s hair and laughed. “I thought I might show you around the neighborhood. There’s a park not too far from here, it used to have a decent swing set. You two know anyone who might be interested in something like that?”

“Yeah!” The girls were excited. Outings, even just to their small backyard, were so much more fun with Andy or their Mom, or both, watching. They actually paid attention to them, not like the Nanny used to do, just sitting on the bench reading at a big public park. It would be different having them both watching when they were ‘out’.

“Great.” Andy winked at them. She turned her attention to her Dad. “We’ll be back later. Mom said she was cooking supper.”

“Good.” He pulled her into a hug, turning so he didn’t have to look at the white-haired woman watching. “Maybe we can actually visit then?”

“Maybe.” Andy closed her eyes, not so grown up that she didn’t enjoy a hug from her Daddy every once in a while. 

He released her and watched as the Priestly family walked back to the waiting car. He took a deep breath, realizing that is what they were; a family and that included Andy. “We’ve lost her, Chad.”

“Why’s that?” Chad bounced the ball a few times and shot it into the basket.

“Didn’t you see? She has a new ‘family’ now. She’s…attached to…”He couldn’t bring himself to say Miranda’s name. “…her.” He shook his head. “She’s not my Andy anymore.”

Chad snorted. “Course she is.” He was sure he’d never understand his parents. “So what if she has a new family, it just means we do too.” He shot the ball, bouncing it off the rim. “I, for example, was just playing basketball with my nieces…” He grinned at his father. “…and you were playing with your grand-daughters.”

“What?!” He waved off the idea. “That’s just insane.”

“Why?” Chad stuffed the ball under his arm. “If Andy had married the loser chef, you would have welcomed him into this family with open arms…”

“That’s different.”

“Why? What’s different about it?” _As if I don’t know._

“How can you just accept this?” Richard didn’t think he’d ever understand his son. 

“It’s not easy. The age thing really kind of bothers me.” He shrugged. “But Andy’s happy, even I can see that.” 

“Yeah, she is.” Richard took and moment to think about that. He was glad that Andy was happy, but then he remembered the perversion that made her that way. With a shake of his head he refused to think about it too hard and slapped the ball out from under his son’s arm taking it for a lay-up shot. “C’mon. One more game and then I’m going in to see what your Mom needs done before Andy gets back.”

Chad laughed and crouched in a guarding position. “You are going down, old man.”

“Ha!” Richard took a deep breath, enjoying the first normal moment he’d had since Andy dropped her bomb on their lives. He laughed and bounced the ball on the hot asphalt. “In your dreams, Junior.”

\-------------------------  
tbc


	9. Chapter 9

“Wow!” Cassidy’s eyes bugged out when she saw the playground equipment in the park. “This is great!” The area was landscaped. A huge section marked with a low brick wall was filled with sand and standing proudly in the middle was an incredibly intricate looking structure made with wooden planks and strong ropes; the nets and bridges seemed endless.

Caroline didn’t seem quite as excited.

Andy laughed. “Man, you girls are so lucky. C’mere.” She beckoned them closer and pulled a small bottle of sunscreen from her purse. Dabbing bits on each of their cheeks and noses, she watched them spread the goo evenly over their faces. “They didn’t have anything like this when I was growing up.” Andy nodded as they put the excess from their fingers on the backs of their ears and gave them a bit more for the backs of their necks. Winking at them, she gestured for them to go on and play. “We’ll be here in the shade watching you, okay?”

“Yeah!” Cassidy grabbed Caroline’s hand and began to drag her toward the play area. “C’mon, this looks like so much fun.”

“I’m going to get splinters!” Caroline fussed. Even though the structure looked kinda fun, she knew wood had splinters and rope often had those prickly bits that scraped your skin.

“Oh, you are not!” Cassidy rolled her eyes. “They wouldn’t build it if it gave kids splinters.” They were close enough now that she rubbed her hand along one wooden plank. “See… smooth as glass.”

Caroline relented and followed her sister up the small set of steps to the first bridge.

Miranda watched as her daughters started to explore the playground structure then studied the park with some amount of interest. “This area is quite lovely.”

“Yeah.” Andy looked around. “It never seems to be, when you are growing up, but after you leave for a while and come back you see it with different eyes.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda nodded and spoke quietly. “You can never go home, is what they say. I think they mean once you leave, home just really isn’t the same anymore.”

“You’re my home, Miranda.” She watched the girls playing on the updated playground. “And I’ll never leave you.” The silence on her left almost made her turn to look, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to see Miranda’s face at the moment. There were too many expressions the older woman could be making and Andy knew almost all of them would cause tears to flow. As it turned out, tears began anyway as a petite, elegant hand slipped into her own.

“I don’t deserve that kind of loyalty.” Miranda sighed. “But thank you.”

Lacing her fingers with Miranda’s, Andy brought the hand up and kissed the back of it. “You do deserve it.” She dared glance into shimmering blue eyes and squeezed the hand in hers, gently, for emphasis. “You most certainly do.”

Unwilling to mar the moment with much needed discussion, Miranda watched the girls, felt the presence of Andrea at her side. _This is,_ she thought, _a perfect moment._ Turning to look at her lover’s profile, blue eyes blinked at the insane beauty she saw there. _A perfect moment, because of her, my Andrea._

Andy knew there were so many things they should be discussing, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to talk about anything at the moment. So she sat, on the bench in the park, holding Miranda’s hand and listening to the sound of their children at play. _I’m so lucky…_ She sighed in contentment. _How perfect is this?_

\-------------------

Both women watched as the girls ran full pelt toward the bench.

“We’re thirsty.” 

Andy looked around but didn’t see any water fountain, she was sure there was one, but she looked at her watch. “We’ve been here a while.” She glanced at Miranda. “You guys wanna go find something to drink and maybe shop a bit?” Caroline’s eyes lit up, and Miranda’s showed a spark of wary interest. 

Cassidy shrugged. “Okay, I guess so.” She was thirsty enough to agree to just about anything at this point, so long as she got something to drink in the process.

“I know there’s a Macy’s not too far from here.” Andy nudged Miranda with her shoulder. “Won’t it be interesting to go shopping?”

“That will depend entirely on if anyone recognizes me.” Miranda shrugged at Andy’s snort of disbelief.

“Recognize you? In Cincinnati?”

“You actually believe that there won’t be at least one person in Macy’s that reads Runway?” Miranda sighed. “My picture in on the editorial page, you know.”

“True.” Running her fingers through her hair, Andy asked seriously. “Would you rather not try?”

Miranda exhaled slowly as watched the disappointment begin to show on Caroline’s face. “No,” Miranda pushed herself up off the bench. “We can go.” _What’s the worst that could happen?_ She thought and quickly squelched the answer from forming. 

\--------------------

“Ohhh… look at this one!” Caroline pulled the dress off the rack and held it up against her front. “What do you think, Mom?”

Miranda eyed the lines of the dress thoughtfully. “Acceptable.”

“Excuse me, ladies.” An impeccably dressed man approached them. “The store will be closing in fifteen minutes, so if you would, please finish your selections and make your way to the front checkout registers.”

Andy pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh as Miranda regarded the man much like a scientist would look at a bug about to be dissected. 

Miranda’s tone was calm, and her words precise. “This store will close when my daughters are finished shopping and not one second sooner.” She turned back to the girls, well Caroline at least, happily looking through the racks. Cassidy didn’t seem to have much interest in any of the offerings.

“Um… pardon me, but we have very strict hours.” He wasn’t sure what to make of the white-haired woman, especially when she turned her gaze back to him for a long moment, then spoke to the young woman accompanying her. 

“Andrea, take care of this please?”

Andy winked and pulled her blackberry phone from her purse as she took the man by the arm and led him away. “I think we should talk in your office.” 

He wasn’t wearing a nametag, but he obviously worked there, so he was either the manager, or head of security, either way he’d have an office. Andy nodded to herself as he led her to a door marked Manager. Once inside, she told him who Miranda was, asking for his discretion since she was on vacation with her daughters.

The manager explained to her that it was determined that this store operated best on these hours and they didn’t start staying open later until school was out for the summer. At this time of year they closed at five pm on weekdays.

Sighing Andy scrolled through the contacts in her phone and found the one she was looking for. Punching the connect button, she held up one finger for him to wait while she made the call. She hoped they were still in the office.

“Susan Kronick’s office.”

“Hi Patty, it’s…um… Andrea Sachs… calling on behalf of Miranda Priestly.”

“Andy!? Wow, I thought she fired you?” 

Laughing, Andy shook her head, even though the woman couldn’t see it. “Long story. I’m helping her out for the next few weeks.”

“Where’s Emily?”

“Oh… she’s back in New York, holding down the fort.” Andy bit her lip. “That’s kinda why I’m calling. Miranda is on the road, currently she’s in Cincinnati and I’m standing in the office of the Manager of Macy’s here.” Andy explained to Patty the problem and asked if there was any way to ‘convince’ him to let Miranda and the girls shop a while longer; even though it was a corporate policy to close strictly on time.

“Oh… I think we can do that.” Patty assured her. “Hold on just a sec.” Within a minute Patty was back on the phone. She asked which Macy’s and Andy told her their location. “I’m dialing now… hold on.”

The phone on the Manager’s desk rang and Andy could hear Patty’s distant, professional, voice through the phone in her ear. “Please hold for Susan Kronick.” Andy watched as the man’s face paled. “Thanks Patty, you’re a life-saver.”

“No worries, Andy.” The assistant to the woman in charge of Macy’s department store division laughed. “Even I know not to get Miranda Priestly angry at Macy’s…” She whispered, “And Ms. Kronick won’t deny her, because if she did, Miranda would just go up the line to Thomas or Terry… and if she made it all the way to the CEO…” Patty left that threat hanging and Andy laughed. 

It wouldn’t have gone that far, Andy knew, she’d met Tom Cole at some of the charity events she’d covered for The Mirror. He’d have fixed the problem before it got all the way to the CEO, but if he’d have been out of the office and it had gone farther...

“Yeah, not a pretty picture.” Andy grinned at the Manager who must be getting an earful, because he wasn’t saying a word into the phone, only nodding. “Thanks for your help anyway.”

“Sure.” Patty sounded like she was smiling. “Have a great evening.”

“Yup.” Andy grinned. “You too. Bye now.” Hanging up the phone, Andy waited for the man to finish being yelled at.

“Yes, yes ma’am, I understand.” He hung up the phone and blinked. “Uh… you can tell your boss they can stay as long as they want.”

Andy smiled. _My boss._ She nodded. “Okay, thank you.” She scrolled through her blackberry contacts again and dialed the number of her favorite New York florist. Tomorrow morning Patty was getting a huge bouquet from Miranda. 

\--------------------

Andy approached the trio and raised her eyebrows at the dress Cassidy was dubiously holding up to her. “Oh… nice one Cass.”

Conscious of the security cameras, Andy stopped herself from kissing Miranda on the cheek, but grinned as she delivered the results of her ‘talk’ with the Manager. “Shop as long as you want to, Boss.”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda almost, almost grinned at the term then took on a haughty attitude. “Of course.”

Laughing at that, Andy turned to watch the children happily looking through the racks, oblivious to the fact that their mother had just changed the policy of a huge corporation, for them.

\--------------------

“Hey…”

“Where are you?” 

“um.. yeah, sorry Mom… we’re at Macy’s the girls are shopping and we lost track of time.” She glanced at her watch and winced. Quarter after five. 

_I thought they closed at five._ Dottie did some quick calculations in her head. “I can hold dinner until six-thirty.”

Andy sighed. “Well… thing is, the girls are looking at dresses and I dunno how long we’ll be.”

“I thought they closed at five this month.” 

“Well…not today…”

Dottie wasn’t sure why Andy didn’t seem to think business hours applied to her. There had been at least three people from her church complaining about being pushed out the door at closing time, that store just didn’t stay open past five.

Andy sighed. “They won’t close until Miranda is finished shopping.” She glanced over at her family, gauging the level of interest. “Can you hold dinner until seven-thirty?” There was silence on the other end. “Mom? You still there?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Andy promised.

“Okay Sweetie.”

Andy gave the phone a funny look, as if she could see her Mother on the screen and figure out why the woman sounded so weird. Shrugging, she tucked the Blackberry back in her purse and perused the ear-ring selection while the girls continued their hunt for the perfect accessories to complement their dress selections.

\-------------------------

Richard and Dorothy again met their daughter as if she were a visitor in their home.

Andy inhaled deeply and smiled as she hugged her mom. “Yum…roast. Thanks for holding dinner for us, Ma. It smells great.”

Dottie returned the hug. “It will be finished in a few minutes.”

Richard hugged his daughter quickly. “Let’s go to the living room while we wait.”

They all went in and took the same seats they’d had earlier. 

“Mom,” Caroline asked Miranda. “Can I go outside and play basketball for a while?”

“Me too?” Cassidy asked hopefully.

Chad saw the opportunity to make his escape. “I can go out with them.” He stood. “We don’t have all that long before supper anyway, but we could play for a few minutes.”

“Very well.” Miranda nodded to her children and gave the young man a smile. “Thank you.”

Winking, Chad guided the girls out of the room.

“So,” Dottie leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her. “How did you manage to stay at Macy’s after hours? They have a very strict closing policy.” She glared at Miranda. “Several people from my church have actually been pushed out of the store so that they could close on time. It’s impossible to stay after hours.”

Miranda regarded the confrontational woman calmly. “I asked Andrea to handle it, and she did.” She turned to smile at her partner. “I’ve found that Andrea can often manage the impossible.”

Andy nudged shoulders with Miranda. “Thanks, Boss.”

“Boss?” Richard narrowed his eyes at his daughter. 

“It’s a nickname.” Andy laughed. “It’s just about the only one I think I’d be able to get away with.” 

“I always knew you were intelligent.” Miranda slid her arm around Andy’s, noticing Richard look away from the gesture. 

“So,” Dottie turned to her daughter. “Explain how you managed it.”

Andy shrugged. “When the manager wouldn’t listen to reason, I made a phone call.” 

“Reason?” Dottie looked skeptical.

Nodding, Andy told her the story. “When I explained to him who Miranda was, and he still didn’t understand that he needed to stay open, I called someone who could tell him to.”

“Who did you call Andrea, Thomas?”

“Nah… I called Susan’s office.” Andy ran her fingers through her hair. “I know Patty better than I do Tom’s assistant.” She redirected her attention to her Mom. “I called the assistant to the woman on the Board of Directors in charge of Macy’s Department Store Division. She explained the problem to her boss and the boss in turn called the manager of the store we were shopping in and voila, Miranda and the girls got to shop.”

“What makes you so special?” Dottie glared at Miranda. “Why should you get to break the rules?”

“Mom.” Andy spoke quietly. “Miranda is special. She is special to the fashion industry because of the position she holds at Runway. The decisions she makes there effect millions of dollars and countless jobs. There is no way I would ever be able to explain all the reasons she is special to me, but if there is anything I can do to give her just a bit of happiness, I will.” She felt a tiny tightening around her arm and leaned closer to her love. “She works all the time. All the time, do you understand? No breaks, no time off… the only time she ever takes off is if the girls, or I, need something. As Editor-in-Chief at Runway it is impossible for her to shop in public and so she never gets to shop with the girls. You can gripe about it all you want, but I’m glad I had a part in making that happen tonight.”

Dorothy’s forehead wrinkled even more than it normal. She dismissed all the other blabbering her daughter had done and focused on what was important to her. “You don’t take your daughters shopping?” Those were some of her favorite memories, taking Andy shopping. 

The timer went off on the stove and Dottie stood, pushing herself off the chair with a slight grunt. “Dinner will be ready shortly.” She put her hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Would you please escort Miranda to the dining room?” She turned to her daughter. “Go let Chad and the girls know to come in and wash up…then come back and help me set the table.”

“Sure Mom.” Andy untangled her arm from Miranda’s and stood, automatically holding her hand out for Miranda to assist her up from her seat. 

Miranda glanced at the hand and rose smoothly from her sitting position without touching anything with her hands. She smiled at the man who very courteously offered her his elbow. 

“Shall we?”

Andy watched as her father linked arms with her partner, stiffly walking with the older woman to the dining room. _Odd._ She couldn’t think about it for long because her mom was already in the kitchen so she went quickly to complete her task and help with serving the meal.

\-----------------

“Your wife seems to have several problems with me.” Miranda commented as he politely pulled her chair out for her. “Your son is trying to deal with whatever issue he has with me.” She watched him settle into his customary seat at the end of the table carefully. “I get the idea you haven’t decided exactly what to think of all this but you do have a major issue with me as well...”

“Dot worries.” He sighed. “She does have concerns...”

 _Obviously._ Miranda thought then spoke. “And you?”

“I’m trying to reconcile how terrified Andy was of you when she was working for you, with how she interacts with you now,” He lied.

 _Well,_ she thought. _That is something to consider._ She knew it went deeper than that though and she waited for him to continue.

He fiddled with his silverware for a moment, unwilling to look at the woman. “She, Andy, slammed a taxi door in my face once, because of you.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You were stuck in Florida and wanted to come home… Andy was frantic trying to find a way to get you back to New York.” He shrugged. “She thought she was going to get fired, or murdered, because she couldn’t find any pilot willing to fly into a hurricane to get you.”

“She was,” Miranda confessed. “I was very angry that I’d missed my daughter’s recital.” Miranda knew the truth and admitted. “Anyone else would have been fired.”

“You were… even then?” He ground his teeth together; the thought of them together making him a little nauseous. “While she worked for you?”

“No… definitely not.” Miranda assured him. “I was still married at that point, and I would never do anything inappropriate with an assistant.” She exhaled softly. “We didn’t begin an actual relationship until much later… after my divorce… after she left Runway.” It was almost a lie. She knew how she’d felt about Andrea the entire time the young woman had worked for her. She knew if she’d been given the right opportunity, things might have been… different. “I love your daughter, Mr. Sachs.” She gave him a glare that made most Runway employees shake. “Nothing will change that.” Her voice lowered and intensified the next word. “Nothing.”

Richard nodded. There was nothing he could say to that; he only knew that he felt the same. He loved Andy and nothing would change that. Not even… he swallowed against the bile rising in his throat and tried to smile at the guest in his home.

\--------------------------

“This looks great, Ma.” 

Dorothy regarded her daughter’s thinness. “Guess it’s been a while since you’ve had a home cooked meal.”

“Mom.” Andy began but then the girls and Chad stomped in through the backdoor. Caroline’s eyes widened.

“Wow!” She regarded the roast with awe. “That’s huge!”

Cassidy agreed. “Peggy never makes them that big!”

Andy pressed her lips together and her eyes closed for the length of her sigh. “Peggy only cooks for four.” She spoke logically. “There are seven of us tonight.” She gave her Mom a little smile. “And Mom knows I love beef stew made from the leftovers.” She bumped the woman gently with her hip. “Is that part of my birthday meal?”

Dottie smiled. “That was the plan.”

Andy winked at the girls. “Why don’t you guys go wash up? Your Mom is already in the dining room.”

“C’mon girls.” Chad gestured for them to follow him. “I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

Dorothy barely waited for the trio to leave the kitchen before turning on her daughter. “Peggy?”

With a deep breath, Andy nodded. “The cook…housekeeper.”

Dottie opened her mouth, but then her jaw snapped closed and she shook her head. “Help me get this to the table.”

Without another word, Andy picked up the side dish bowls and carried them into the dining room.

\--------------------

Chad laughed as the young trio entered the dining room. “Remind me never to play basketball with these guys again… they kick my butt.”

Miranda smiled at her daughters as they took their seats at the table. “They are rather competitive.” She heard the footsteps approaching and cleared her throat, speaking clearly as first Dorothy and then Andrea appeared. “It’s probably Andrea’s fault.”

A furrow appeared between her mother’s eyes but Andy laughed. “Great, what am I being blamed for now?” She grinned at Miranda. “Earth rotating too fast for you?”

Miranda laughed, and everyone at the table was amazed at the sound of amusement in the older woman’s voice. “Yes!” She winked at her young partner. “I believe it should be moving slightly slower. See to it, will you?”

Nodding, Andy set the dishes on the table and moved to sit next to Miranda. “Yep… I’ll get right on that.” She reached for a serving dish when Dottie cleared her throat. “Oh,” she sighed. “Sorry.” Andy placed her hands in her lap and bowed her head as Dottie said Grace. She noticed that Miranda did not bow her head, nor did the girls, but they all remained quiet and respectful, for which Andy was truly grateful.

\--------------------

“This is delicious, Dot.” Richard smiled at his wife.

“It is quite good.” Miranda nodded. 

Dorothy practically sneered. “I don’t suppose it’s as good as your cook could make it.” 

_She hates that I’m rich. How odd._ Miranda thought, then decided to have a little fun. “No doubt any of them would be able to make it taste as good or better.” She relented when she saw the pleading look in Andy’s eyes, smiled and smoothly continued. “But none of them would make it with as much love.” She tilted her head at the chef. “Thank you.”

Dottie opened her mouth to speak, snapped her jaw shut and shook her head before answering quietly, “You’re welcome.”

“It was really good.” Caroline wiped her mouth and pushed her plate a little away from her. “I liked the carrots, not mushy like Peggy had them last time.”

Cassidy nodded. “Yeah, and the potatoes didn’t fall to little bits off the fork either.” She also pushed her plate away.

Andy spoke quietly to the girls. “It was because Peggy was busy that day. She put everything in the crockpot and let it cook, instead of adding the veggies later.”

“I don’t remember that,” Miranda commented, took one last bite of carrot, leaving just a little bit on her plate, then copied the girls, pushing the plate slightly away from her.

“You had a dinner to go to.” Andy said. “James Holt, I think.” She shrugged. “Peggy had a dental appointment that afternoon, so I came home early from work to be there when the girls got home from school.” She smiled at Miranda. “No biggie.”

“You missed work to watch the girls?” Dorothy was appalled. “What did your boss say?!”

“I believe he said ‘See ya tomorrow’.” Andy laughed. “Mom, I’m a reporter, writer, I can do my job from anywhere as long as I have a laptop and internet access.” She shrugged. “I don’t have to be sitting at my desk at the office to write, heck… I finished one article on the plane here.” Then she grimaced, she shouldn’t have brought up the plane.

“Weren’t you afraid of someone reading it over your shoulder?” Dottie was intrigued. “Richard is always saying he can’t really do any work on the planes, because of other people watching.”

He agreed. This, at least, was a safe topic. “Even when I fly first class, there isn’t exactly room to work.”

“Well…. Um…” Andy didn’t know exactly how to tell them.

Miranda helped, straightforward as always. “It was a private plane.”

Chad’s eyes widened. “Whoa… you have a plane?!”

“No,” Miranda smiled at the young man. “I have friends who have planes.”

“Someone let you borrow their plane?” Dorothy was completely amazed by that.

“She wasn’t using it.” Miranda was completely casual about the whole thing.

“She?” That made Richard a little nervous. Who was this ‘she’ that Miranda was close enough to that she would lend her plane. _How many women does this woman… know??_

“Yeah,” Andy sighed. “It’s um… Donatella Versace’s plane.”

“You know um...her… well enough for her to lend you her plane?” Chad was intrigued.

Andy laughed. “Miranda knows everyone well enough for them to lend her anything she wants. No one can refuse Miranda.”

Dorothy narrowed her eyes. “So you get her plane and she gets to be in your magazine, is that it?”

Andy snorted and it was Miranda’s turn to laugh. “Not at all. No one gets their designs featured in Runway unless they are what I want in Runway.” She glanced at Andrea and her laugh turned to a mere wicked grin. “I can tell you that the issue after Paris put Christian Dior and Christian Lacroix on the alert. They would have done pretty much anything to get on the pages of Runway…” She watched Andy’s eyes widen. She patted the young woman’s arm. “I made it up to them, the next month seventy five percent of the magazine was dedicated to their designs.”

“Mr. Garavani was just happy you liked the Paris show,” Andy smiled. “He’s such a nice man.”

“Who’s that?” Richard asked happy the conversation shifted to a man his daughter knew.

“Valentino Garavani.” Miranda smiled. “He creates quite a few pieces for me personally, but I’ve always found his designs delightful.”

“Valentino.” Dorothy echoed quietly.

Chad was laughing now. “Great, my sister is hob nobbing with the rich and famous, flying on private planes, and living in a million dollar house with servants…”

“Twelve.” Miranda corrected absently.

“What?” Chad stopped laughing.

“Huh?” Andy turned toward Miranda. “Twelve?” 

Nodding once, Miranda took a sip of her water. “After the divorce I thought I might like a change, I had the house appraised, in preparation for sale. The number they gave me was twelve…million, not one.”

Andy willed herself to keep a straight face, and keep breathing. _Twelve million? Geez, I knew one sounded a little low, but twelve?!_ It was a daunting thought, but then she laughed. “Well, it is a nice house.” 

“Yes,” Miranda agreed. “It’s perfect for us. I’m glad I didn’t sell it.”

“Me too!” Caroline was shocked. “I love our house.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “I certainly would have discussed it with you if I’d decided to actually sell it.” 

“Discussed it? With the children?” Dorothy didn’t think that sounded right.

“Of course,” Miranda regarded the woman in surprise. “It’s their home too.”

Andy rolled her eyes. “Mom doesn’t believe children have any rights when it comes to their own lives.”

Chad snorted. “Amen to that.” He couldn’t count the number of times they’d been told what was going to happen, not asked, not discussed with… just told ‘this is how it’s going to be’.

“Children need boundaries.” Dottie said. “They can’t be allowed to make decisions for adults. It’s the adults that make the decisions for them. It’s up to the parents to do what’s best for their children.”

“I agree.” Miranda smiled at the surprise on Dottie’s face. “We teach them what they need to know to make their own way in the world, then we have to let them do it. The girls know that when they turn eighteen they’re going to have to earn their own living.” She chuckled. “Well, not exactly on their own, and not exactly that soon.” She leveled a look at her children. “I will, of course, pay for their schooling, but it’s up to them to learn something useful and make a living for themselves after that.”

Dottie looked at the twin heads nodding. “You want that?”

“Oh yes,” they said in chorus. 

“What will you do?” Dorothy was appalled that Miranda would raise the girls in an environment of such luxury and then just toss them out onto the street.

Both girls shrugged and Cassidy spoke. “We’re only eleven, we still have time to decide.”

Andrea and Miranda glanced at each other, knowing both girls knew exactly what they wanted to do when they got older. Cassidy was totally enamored with the theater and film; sound design especially. Helping the drama instructor at their school had only given her an appetite for more. Caroline was very much going to follow in her mother’s footsteps. She’d told them both in no uncertain terms that she was going to go into publishing and, when she got the chance, was fascinated watching Miranda with The Book.

Andy noticed that everyone was finished with their meals. “Maybe we should go back into the living room for a while?”

“Oh,” Dottie spoke up. “I made dessert.”

Richard and Chad’s faces lit up, but Andy, Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy waved off the suggestion all with similar murmured comments. “I’m stuffed”, “I couldn’t possibly”, “No way”, and “Perhaps later”.

Dorothy wasn’t inclined to believe them, most of the meal on their plates were gone, but they hadn’t taken much in the first place. “Okay then, maybe later.” She stood and began to clear the plates, gesturing to Andy for help.

“Can we go upstairs and play with the dolls some more?” Both girls looked hopefully at their Mother.

Miranda turned to Andy and raised an eyebrow. “Andrea?”

Surprised at being asked, Andy shrugged. “Sure.” She watched as the girls clambered up the stairs.

“I think I’ll just step outside for some fresh air,” Miranda said casually.

Andy grinned and spoke quietly to Miranda's retreating form. “Tell Nigel I said hi.” She watched as Miranda stumbled a bit and looked back over her shoulder with an unreadable expression. Andy just grinned. “Busted.”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda chuckled and continued out the door. 

“Busted?” Richard didn’t understand what Andy had caught the woman doing.

Laughing, Andy piled the dirty plates on top of each other. “She’s going to call the guy she left in charge at Runway, to see how things are going. They have explicit instructions not to call her, but she can call them.” They walked into the kitchen. “I have to say I’m surprised she’s waited this long.”

\-------------------------  
tbc


	10. Chapter 10

“Miranda Priestly’s office.” 

“Put me through to Nigel.” Miranda could almost see Emily’s eyes widening. 

“Yes, Miranda.” Emily hoped to whatever God there was, Nigel was still in his office. She saw the flashing light on the phone stay steady on and breathed a sigh of relief…then grabbing a folder; she decided to go watch the fun.

“Nigel.”

The man wiped his hand over his bald head and took a deep breath. “Miranda, how wonderful to hear from you. How’s your vacation going?”

“Spare me the small talk, Nigel. How are things there?”

“Oh you know… the usual. We’ll work it out.” He looked at the chaos his office had become in just one day. He couldn’t recall ever seeing Miranda’s office in such disarray. He knew Serena’s office wasn’t much better at this point. “Serena will be sad to have missed your call. She’s at the charity dinner.”

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll be heartbroken. I’ll have to remember to send her next year as well.” Miranda pursed her lips. “Inform Emily to make a note of it.”

“Uh…” Nigel’s eyes widened. “Inform…”

“Yes, yes… inform Emily.” Miranda sighed. “I know she’s standing right there, she never could resist watching me tear into anyone…tell her to stop hiding her smile with the folder and make a note of Serena’s attendance at next year’s dinner.”

Nigel laughed. “Okay, I’ll tell her.” He passed on the information grinning as Emily dropped the folder away from her face and practically ran back to her desk. “So, really, how is the vacation going?”

“It’s going.” Miranda refused to give him any more information than that, yet.

“That good, huh?” He shook his head. “Well, try to at least relax a little.”

“I will try.” She sighed, knowing if there were a major problem Nigel would tell her about it, at least she thought he would. “Good night, Nigel.”

“Good night.” 

As soon as the call was disconnected, Miranda found herself wrapped in long lanky arms. “Mmmm….” She leaned back into the embrace. 

“So how are things back at the office?” Andy nuzzled the woman’s neck, inhaling the wonderful scent of shampoo and Miranda’s signature fragrance. Not really caring about Runway at the moment, except that it gave them an excuse to be outside together.

“Nigel claims work is going smoothly.” Miranda had her doubts. “I thought I could hear a bit of tension in his voice though.”

“Mmmm… I hear a bit of tension in yours.” Andy turned the woman in her arms. “Let me help you with that…” She pulled Miranda to her, feeling the editor’s arms slide around her waist. Pressing their lips together she moaned and deepened the kiss. They both were breathing raggedly when they parted. Tipping her head to touch her forehead to Miranda’s, Andy waited until their breathing calmed down. “How about, we go back inside and enjoy a small slice of pie, some coffee and a little awkward conversation, before we head back to the rooms?”

“Sounds hideous.” Miranda kissed her partner to take the sting out of her words. “Why don’t we skip the pie, most of the conversation, settle for some coffee…and get back to the rooms as soon as we can?”

“It has been a long day.” Andy conceded. “The girls are probably tired.”

“Mmmm… probably so.” Miranda moved to kiss the young woman in her arms, amazed when Andrea pulled away from her.

“Um… I need to tell you something.” 

“Oh God…what now?” Miranda winced at the tone in her voice and held on as Andy tried to move farther away. “Wait.” The older woman stepped closer and laid her head on Andy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” She looked up and cupped the young woman’s cheek gently. “What is it, Andrea?”

“Mom told me… while we were clearing the dishes from dinner…” Andy wasn’t sure how to break this news to Miranda. “After I called this morning to tell her that I’d be home for my birthday, she called all the family and…um… they will all be here tomorrow afternoon.” She could see the shock on Miranda’s face and imagined a similar one on her face when she found out. “I’m sorry, Miranda. I didn’t know she would do that.”

“So…” Miranda read Andrea’s nervousness and knew why. “Dorothy requested, nicely, that my daughters and I not attend your family birthday celebration.”

“Um…something like that, yeah.” Andy felt Miranda stiffen in her arms and shook her head. “I told her, no way. If she wants me here, she’ll have to deal with you guys being here too…if you want to be.” Andy kissed Miranda lightly. “It could get weird…I honestly don’t know how the rest of my family will react.”

“Who will be here?” Miranda asked. “People you are close to?” It would hurt, but Miranda knew she’d do whatever Andrea wanted. “If you would rather spend the day with your…” She hesitated. “… your family, then I’m sure the girls and I can find something else to do.”

Andy shook her head. “You are my family, Miranda, you and the girls.” She sighed. “My only concern is that with so many people, knowing, about us, the press might get hold of it.”

“So many?” Miranda’s eyes widened. 

“Mmmm….” Andy pulled the woman close to her. “My aunts, uncles, cousins….my grandma.”

“Grandma?” Miranda laughed helplessly. “How much older than her am I?”

“My Dad’s Mom, is nineteen years older than you.” Andy smiled whispering. “She could be your mother…” Grinning at the small snort Miranda made at that, Andy winked. “Wait until you meet her. You’re gonna love her.”

 _That’s what you said about the chili._ “So you want us there?” Miranda smiled at the literal love of her life. 

“Always.” Andy moved in for a kiss. “Always…” Kiss. “always…” Kiss. “always…” 

Miranda reached up, buried her fingers in Andrea’s soft hair, held the young woman still and looked into those deep dark eyes. “I love you, Andrea.”

Andy smiled. “And I you.” She kissed Miranda again quickly and rolled her eyes. “C’mon, let’s go get that coffee.”

\------------------------

They were all waiting on the porch for the car to arrive when Andy told the girls about tomorrow.

“So you’re gonna have a party?” Caroline’s eyes widened. “With all your relatives?”

Andy nodded. “Yep, Ma invited them all over for my birthday.” 

“Cool!” Cassidy grinned. “Do you have any cousins our age?”

Turning to her mother Andy asked, “How old are Aunt Donna’s kids now?”

“Nine, ten and twelve.” Dorothy was a little concerned. It seemed like Andy was assuming Miranda and her daughters would be here tomorrow. “They are kinda mean though…”

Andy remembered the children when they were smaller and that they were quite the handful. “Well, if they are too mean to the girls, we’ll just leave.” 

Dorothy was appalled. “You can’t leave your own party!”

Now Andy’s eyes gleamed. “Wanna bet?” She sighed. “We’ll be here tomorrow, Mom… ten-thirty…maybe eleven… It’s been a long day so I’m sure we’ll sleep in tomorrow.” She winked at the girls. “That’s what vacations are for right?”

“Yes!” Cassidy grinned and Caroline nodded in agreement.

Chad stretched and yawned. “It’s still pretty early but I’m beat.” He tilted his head at his sister. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yep.” She gave him a quick hug. “We’ll probably get here before you wake up.”

“Ha!” He scoffed. “Mom will have me up at the crack of dawn scrubbing something… you know how she is when we’re having company.”

Andy smiled. “Better you than me, brother.”

“Now now,” Richard put his arm around his wife. He wanted to take his mind off the image of Andy ‘sleeping in’ with Miranda beside her. “Your Mom isn’t that bad and you know it.” He watched both his children roll their eyes and knew they were more right than wrong about his wife’s near obsessive cleaning, especially for company.

Cassidy spoke up. “Car’s here.”

Miranda stepped up next to Andy. “Thank you for your hospitality.” She offered her hand to the older Sachs’.

Richard took her hand automatically, then realized what he was doing and stammered a bit, releasing the hand quickly. “You’re…um… welcome.”

“Oh…” Dorothy spoke up. “Tomorrow… it’s going to be very laid back… grilling in the backyard type stuff… so you might want to wear something a little more…” 

“Casual?” Miranda smiled. “Oh, I think I can do that.”

“See!” Andy laughed. “I told you I should have gotten you a Northwestern sweater.”

Miranda leaned into her love’s lanky body. “Perhaps I’ll just wear yours.”

Andy laughed harder and gently tightened her arm around Miranda’s shoulders. “See ya tomorrow, Mom.”

“Yes,” Miranda had a mischievous glint in her eye. “See you tomorrow… Mom.” She watched as Dorothy blinked, the woman was unable to form a response to that. Miranda urged Andy toward the car. “Shall we?”

“Yep.” Andy was trying her hardest not to laugh at the expression on her mother’s face and she actually made it all the way until the car door shut behind them. “Oh my god, Miranda… did you have to do that?!” She could barely breath she was laughing so hard. “Were you trying to give my mother a heart attack?!” 

Shaking her head negative, Miranda shrugged. “Just trying to keep things in perspective.”

\------------------------

“Mom?” Dorothy watched the car pull away. “Richard did you hear what… that woman, called me?”

“I heard.” Richard didn’t think it was funny at all, but he conceded as inappropriate as it seemed to him; it may well be… weirdly, accurate. He glared at his son who was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “This isn’t funny.”

“Dad, it’s hilarious.” Chad grinned at his parents. “Told ya! You’re instant grandparents…” He wandered toward the door, speaking absently. “I have nieces… very cool.” He chuckled as he left his parents standing speechless on the porch, only pausing at the door long enough to call back over his shoulder, “Good night.” 

\-------------------------

Once again the Priestly family found themselves sitting on the back porch swing watching the boats go by. Even though it was late, the lights on the boats were soothing to watch. 

“I think it’s time for you girls to take baths… you’ll want to be fresh for the party tomorrow. Playing at the park and playing basketball are not the cleanest of activities.” Miranda gave them a choice. “Do you want to clean up tonight or tomorrow morning before we go to Andrea’s parents?”

They agreed in chorus. “Tomorrow.”

Andy nodded. “We have to leave by ten-thirty, at the latest.” She ruffled Cassidy’s hair. “Mom will expect us for lunch before everyone else arrives. Gram Sachs may already be there too.”

“Okay Andy.” Cassidy hugged the dark-haired woman. “We’ll be ready.”

“Yeah.” Caroline nodded. “We won’t sleep that late!”

Miranda laughed. “I might.” She saw all their shocked faces. They all knew she never slept late. Winking at the girls, Miranda focused on the young woman that shared her bed. “It may be Andrea’s birthday…but it’s my vacation as well.”

\---------------------

The girls were in bed, and now Andy snuggled against Miranda in their bed too. “Were you serious about wanting to sleep in?”

“Mmmm…” Miranda concentrated on the feeling of Andrea curling around her. “It depends on how late I stay up.” 

“But you are on vacation, so you don’t have The Book to look over until the wee hours of the morning.” Andy chuckled and ran her index finger along Miranda’s collarbone hooking the finger under the spaghetti strap of the older woman’s nightgown. “Whatever could we do to keep you awake?”

“Hmmm… nothing immediately comes to mind.” Miranda grinned. “Do you have a suggestion?”

Brown doe eyes darkened. “Oh… I can probably think of a thing or two.”

“Oh?” Miranda smirked. “Care to elaborate on that?”

Andy shifted sliding her leg between Miranda’s smooth, surprisingly muscular, thighs. “Don’t mind if I do…”

“Andrea…” Miranda closed her eyes as long fingers slowly slid the straps of her nightgown down over her shoulders, warm lips exploring the expanse of exposed skin across her shoulders. 

“You are so beautiful.” Andy whispered. “Sometimes I can’t take my eyes off you.”

Miranda sighed. “I won’t always be.”

“Yes,” Andy corrected. “You will.” She pushed the lingerie down, bunching it at Miranda’s waist. Soft hands roamed the newly exposed curves. “You will never be anything less than beautiful to me.” 

“You’ll get tired of me soon enough.” Miranda was sure. They all got tired of her eventually. 

“I won’t.” Andy promised, adoration tingeing her voice. “I won’t ever.”

Miranda found the strength to stop Andrea’s exploration. “You cannot mean that, you can’t know that.”

“I do.” Andy nodded. “I do know it, and I do mean it. I love you, Miranda, for as long as I live.”

“No,” Miranda closed her eyes. “Please don’t say that.” She was realistic enough to know the most likely outcome of this relationship. “When I… go, you must not be alone, find someone for companionship. Please, promise me…”

“No.” Andy refused. “I won’t. But you are talking like you’ll go first and you don’t know that is true.” She covered Miranda’s mouth with her fingers. “You don’t know, Miranda. We never know. I could step off a curb tomorrow and that will be it.” Sliding, her hands into the silvery white hair Andy kissed Miranda deeply. “Miranda?”

Sighing, Miranda gently traced Andy’s profile. “Yes, Andrea?”

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” 

_No more talking._ Miranda agreed completely. The idea that Andrea might…go, before her was not something she ever wanted to contemplate but she knew Andrea had a point, you never really knew what was going to happen. With that concept in her mind, Miranda made a decision. _No more waiting._

\--------------------  
tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Andy felt Miranda sliding out of bed, one bleary eye opened and she turned her head to look at the clock. _Ugh…too early._ It was just after eight in the morning and Andy knew that was actually fairly late, for them. Even the girls would be up soon. _But it’s my birthday, and we’re on vacation!_ Shifting to her back she resolutely closed her eye, willing herself to drift off again. Miranda’s quick return wasn’t unexpected, but the light pressure between her breasts was unusual. Blinking her eyes open, she found Miranda’s smiling face, and then nearly touching her chin to her chest, Andy saw a small box sitting there.

“Happy Birthday, Andrea.” Miranda’s blue eyes twinkled as she opened the box, presenting it to the still sleepy young woman.

“Miranda?” Andy blinked several times, not quite believing what she saw. “Is that a…”

“Ring?” Miranda finished the question and answered it. “Yes, it is.”

“Um… what does it…?” Andy shook her head, not daring to hope. “What does it mean?”

“It means a lot of things, to me.” Miranda watched Andrea’s face closely. “It means, it’s your birthday,” She plucked the glittering jewelry from its box. “It means… I love you. It means I never want to be without you.” She raised Andrea’s left hand and gently slid the ring on the young woman’s finger. “It means…” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “I would be greatly honored if you would agree to marry me.”

“Miranda…” Andy was breathless, mesmerized by the sparkling ring; one large diamond flanked by two smaller but no less sparkling ones. “You know, the entire time Nate and I were together, I never once thought about marrying him, not even for a second.” She shifted her eyes from the glittering jewelry to Miranda’s glittering eyes. “And almost the entire time I’ve been with you… it’s nearly all I dream about.” Andy smiled a full bright smile. “I love you Miranda Priestly, and I never want to be without you.”

Miranda tilted her head and grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Andy laughed. “That is a definite, oh my friggin’ god…Yes!” 

Andy pulled Miranda down on top of her and kissed her, then kissed her again… then began to nuzzle the woman’s neck, nipping gently at the smooth skin there, unwilling to mar perfection. It was glorious, this feeling of being loved, loved enough that Miranda actually wanted to make their relationship… She didn’t know what the correct word was. … Official? She had just hooked her finger under the straps on Miranda’s gown when they heard the small knock at the door. 

They froze, Andy holding Miranda on top of her as Caroline’s voice preceded her by seconds into the room “Cass is hogging the bathroom, can I use….” She blinked at the position the adults were in. “…yours?”

Andy never took her twinkling eyes off Miranda’s. “Sure Munchkin, go ahead.” She was totally glad that Miranda was lying on top of her, since she was still naked from last night’s fun, and Miranda had put her gown back on, probably when she got up to get the ring.

“Uh… okay.” Caroline made a bee-line to the bathroom, closing the door quickly. 

Miranda, heard the water begin to run and let her head fall to Andrea’s chest. “Tell me why didn’t we lock the door again?”

Andy laughed. “Because we have the house to ourselves and the doors downstairs were locked.” They rarely locked the bedroom door when they were home so the trend continued here. 

“Right.” Miranda sighed. “Ah well, she’ll get over it.”

“Get used to it, you mean.” Andy’s eyes held merriment. “Maybe that’ll teach her not to come in so quickly.” She winked at her fiancé and whispered. “It could have been worse.”

 _It could have been worse._ Miranda considered that and groaned playfully. “Oh, the therapy bills!”

Andy laughed and kissed the woman above her lightly. “Let me up, I’m going to go for a quick run.”

\--------------------

Andy’s feet hit the pavement in a comfortable rhythm, leaving her a lot of time to concentrate on other things. _I’m going to marry Miranda!_ That thought made her smile and a laugh bubbled up through her. The irony wasn’t lost on her, _Miranda had,_ she thought, _hated her from the beginning._ The fact remained; _I’m going to marry Miranda!_  
Just thinking it made her feel energized; she knew at this very moment she could run forever. The only problem with that was Miranda wasn’t here with her.

\-------------------

Caroline listened at the door for a long moment before she emerged from the bathroom. Her mother was still in the bed, still in her nightgown, but Andy was nowhere to be seen. “Um… where’s Andy?”

Miranda gestured for the girl to come closer and patted the mattress next to her. When the child climbed onto the bed, Miranda wrapped her arm around the small shoulders. “I have asked Andrea to marry me.” She felt Caroline go very still. 

“What did she say?” Caroline swallowed hard. _Mom asked Andy to marry her and Andy is gone now?_

“She said…” Miranda inhaled deeply. “…Yes.”

Caroline gasped, wiggled free from her mother’s grasp, and ran from the room. 

Miranda watched her go and wondered if she should go after the girl, but before she could move both the girls ran back into the room. They jumped onto the bed and surrounded their Mom. Cassidy breathed her question. 

“Is it true?” Her eyes searched their mother’s face. “Are you and Andy getting married?”

Miranda nodded. “Yes, it’s true.”

Cassidy’s smile was brilliant. “Excellent!” She threw her arms around her Mom. “That is so great!” The girl looked around. “Where is she?”

Miranda smiled. “She went for a run.”

Caroline let a little tiny smile slip onto her face then she controlled it. “What are we supposed to call her?”

Miranda was silent for a long moment; she didn’t really know the answer to that. 

Andy walked into the room and stopped short. The sight of Miranda and the girls there made her heart do a double beat. “Hey there.”

Miranda unconsciously licked her lips. “The girls have a question.”

“Oh?” Andy ruffled her bangs, wincing at the sweat there. “What’s that?”

“What are we supposed to call you?” Caroline asked and Cassidy nodded, also wanting to know. 

Blinking, Andy used the time it took for her to move across the room and settle on the end of the bed to think about that. “Well…” she began slowly. “There is a name I’m fairly fond of.” Grinning at the trio, she shrugged. “How about calling me…Andy?” She grimaced as she caught a whiff of herself. “Whew… I totally need a shower, like…now.” She laughed, “It won’t take me long.”

Miranda nodded and watched as Andrea entered the bathroom, she then urged the girls up. “Why don’t you two go finish getting ready?” 

Andy called back through the door, “I told Mary we’d be down for breakfast in about half an hour.” She started the water running and turned to get a towel, surprised to find her arms full of Miranda. “Whoa… Miranda… don’t.” Andy pushed her away slightly. “I’m all sweaty and gross.”

Leaning close, Miranda inhaled deeply. “Oh no… You always smell wonderful.”

Rolling her eyes at that. “You might think so, but I doubt my Mom would agree.” She kissed Miranda quickly and moved toward the shower. “Just let me rinse off okay?”

Miranda followed her. “Let me help.”

Andy laughed. “Miranda, name one time that you ‘helping’ me shower has been faster than me showering alone.” She waited for about ten seconds for an answer. “Exactly.” She winked. “Won’t take me long.”

\----------------------------

Even though Andy hurried, Miranda was already washed and dressed when she exited their bathroom. “Miranda?”

“Mmmm…” The white haired woman sat on the end of their bed. “I used the girl’s bathroom.”

“Bbb…but…” Andy blinked at the older woman. “You… uh... you’re wearing…”

Miranda looked smug. “Jeans.” Blue eyes twinkled. “Your mother said casual, did she not?”

“Yes… she um… yeah, casual.” Andy blinked. “But… Uh…” Andy gestured to the shirt Miranda was wearing. 

“I believe it’s called a pullover sweater.” 

“Buh…” Andy was amazed. “But, it’s…”

The right side of Miranda’s lips twitched. “Yes, it is.” She rose from the bed and patted the young woman’s cheek before giving Andy a quick kiss. “Hurry now, breakfast is ready.” 

Andy watched Miranda walk gracefully out of the room. Her eyes lingered on the doorway for a long moment before she ran her fingers through her clean damp hair and breathed an awed, “Wow.” She walked back into the bathroom, catching the reflection of the ring on her finger in the mirror. A huge smile broke across her face.

_I’m gonna marry her._

\----------------------------

“Ready to go?” She inspected the girls; both were wearing jeans and form fitting t-shirts. “Good.” Miranda smiled and glanced at Andrea. “Ready for gift number two?”

“Uh…”

Miranda rolled her eyes and went to the closet. Pulling out two jackets, she handed them to the girls, then another for herself and last, one for Andrea. “The days are warm enough now not to need a jacket, but it’s still cool at night and they are Gucci, so they will last for years and will always be in style.” 

Andy felt the supple leather and laughed. “Of course they will be. If you wear it, it’s in style.” She again marveled at the sweater Miranda wore. “Are you looking to bring Cerulean Blue back into style?”

Eyes twinkling, Miranda shook her head. “Not necessarily, but this sweater is comfortable, and casual enough for a ‘cookout’, yes?”

“Oh yes.” Andy smiled. “And you look great in it, but then you look great in everything.” That comment pulled a scoffing sort of snort from Miranda and she turned to the girls. “Ready?” They both nodded and as they put on the matching jackets Andy smiled. “We look like some kind of gang.”

Miranda thought about that. “The Priestly Gang… Hmm…” She laughed and took on her fake thug accent. “Sounds like we’re about to knock over a bank.”

“Well I don’t think we’re going to do that any time soon.” Andy chuckled. “The Priestly Family?”

“Ewww…” Caroline wrinkled her nose. “That makes us sound like we’re gonna go sing in a church.”

“Interesting. I don’t believe we’ll be doing that anytime soon.” Guiding them to the car, Miranda ran her hand over the soft leather on her fiancé’s arm. “You understand Andrea, this is just a taste of things to come.”

Andy sighed. “I don’t need anything else. Just having you near is present enough for me.”

Miranda nodded. “Nevertheless, you will have more.”

“Miranda.” Andy began, but Miranda stopped her with an upraised hand. 

“Humor an old woman.” She winked at her fiancé’s expression. “I want to give you things Andrea… please, just don’t fight it. You know how stubborn I am.”

Relenting, Andy sighed. “Fine.” She chuckled. “But you have to know, turnabout is fair play.” She helped Miranda and the girls into the car. “Just wait until it’s your birthday.” She let that threat hanging, letting the silence in the car lull her, for a moment, and then she began to get very nervous.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Andy was concerned that all her relatives might be a little much for the normally private woman. “I could go first again, like yesterday.”

“No.” Miranda nodded. “I think it’s important to meet them, at least once.”

“If they give you any grief at all, we can leave.” Andy eyed all three of them. “I mean it, if any of you feel uncomfortable, or weird… or anything… just let me know and we can leave. Promise me you’ll tell me if anyone is mean to you and you want to leave, okay?”

The girls looked at each other for half a second before turning and answering the young woman, in stereo. “Yes, Andy.” 

Miranda nodded. “Yes, Andrea.”

The car stopped and Andy grabbed a backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she hopped out of the car, automatically turning to help the girls and Miranda exit.

\----------------------------

Andy saw her parents and her Grandma walk out onto the porch to meet them. She mumbled to Miranda. “Here we go.” As they got closer, Andy smiled up at the people. “Hi Gram.”

Miranda watched as Andy wrapped her arms around the woman, taller and thinner than Andy. She knew the woman’s age and was surprised that her hair was only just a salt and pepper color instead of the entire gray or white she was expecting. 

Releasing the older woman, Andy turned to her parents and gave them each a quick hug before returning to Miranda’s side. “Gram Sachs, this is Miranda, Caroline, and Cassidy.” She smiled at her grandma. “Miranda, girls, this is my grandma.”

Miranda held out her hand to shake. “Um… Mrs. Sachs?”

Rolling her eyes, the older woman laughed. “I doubt anyone even knows my name around here, I’m always just Gram.” She shook the hand politely. “Pava, is my name.” 

The tall older woman narrowed her eyes at the girls. “Hmmm…You two have the aura of trouble around you…” She winked at Andy then kept interrogating the girls. “You aren’t going to cause any trouble, are you?”

Their eyes widened, and Miranda bristled just a bit so Andy let them in on the joke by waving off the woman’s comments and rolling her eyes with a smile. “She used to say that about me all the time.”

“And was I wrong?” 

Andy grinned mischievously. “Not usually.”

Gram Sachs laughed. “That’s my girl.” She turned her gaze to Miranda. “And you must be ‘that woman’ I’ve heard so much about this morning.”

Miranda glanced at Dorothy and kept her face neutral as she spoke to Pava. “I would imagine so.”

“We have tables and chairs set up in the backyard…” Richard interrupted and gestured for them to walk through the house. “… I’m sure we’ll all be more comfortable back there.”

Andy took off her jacket and handed it and the backpack to Cassidy. “Can you take my pack and jacket up to my old bedroom for me? Just toss them on the bed. Are they too heavy?”

“No.. s’okay. I can get them, Andy.” Cassidy struggled a bit, the leather coat was actually fairly heavy.

Andy grinned. “You guys can put yours there too.” Cassidy nodded and waited for her mother to give Caroline the jacket she wore as well.

“Thank you, Caroline.” Miranda smiled at the girl before the youngsters struggled up the stairs. 

“C’mon.” Gram linked her arms with Miranda. “It’s time now to be treated like invalids.”

“Mom…we don’t do that!” Dorothy admonished.

“Certainly not.” Richard agreed. He certainly wasn’t going to treat…her… with anything other than politeness required for a guest in his home.

“Uh huh… whatever you say….” Pava leaned down to whisper to Miranda. “Watch, you’ll see.”

Miranda grinned in spite of herself and commented softly as they walked. “You have the aura of trouble around you.” Blue eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief of their own. “You aren’t going to cause trouble, are you?”

Pava laughed loudly enough to get Dorothy’s attention for a moment. When her daughter-in-law looked away, Pava grinned and winked at Miranda. 

\-----------------  
tbc


	12. Chapter 12

“Andy?”

“Yeah?” Andy put down the huge knife she was using to split watermelons in two. “What’s up?”

“Can we go play basketball with Uh… Chad?” Cassidy blushed slightly; she knew she’d just caught herself from saying ‘Uncle Chad’. 

Caroline added. “We’ll try not to get dirty.”

“Don’t worry about getting dirty.” Andy grinned at them “I brought a change of clothes for all of us. That’s what’s in the pack, just in case...” She laughed at their expressions. “Well you know what a slob I am!” Winking, she waved them away. “G’wan now… have fun!”

Dark eyes twinkled as the girls ran off towards the driveway.

“Why did they ask you?” Dorothy was giving the potato salad a last stir. “Shouldn’t they ask their mother?”

Andy shook her head and gestured with her left hand toward the older women present. “Miranda is talking to Gram, they wouldn’t interrupt that.” Pressing her lips together as her mother grunted surprise at that, Andy picked up the knife and continued to halve the melons. It was a bit disconcerting because the ring on her finger was quite distinctive, yet her mother had either failed to notice it, or didn’t want to acknowledge it. Either way, Andy wasn’t going to be the one to bring up the subject.

“I wonder what they are talking about?” Dorothy looked over at the white-haired woman and her mother-in-law and commented casually, “They seem to be enjoying each other’s company.”

Andy smiled. The comment that would have once totally engulfed her in jealousy, now just made her chuckle. “They’re probably talking about fashion.” When she’d taken the women drinks earlier she thought she’d heard ‘De La Renta’ as she’d walked toward them. “And yes, they do seem to enjoy each other’s company… good for them, I’m glad Miranda found at least one person here to talk to.” Andy sighed as a falsely jovial voice spoke up behind her.

“So…” The man spoke overly loud, slapping Andy on the shoulder with one hand, holding a beer bottle in the other. “The long lost daughter…”

Andy rolled her eyes, watched her Mom turn and walk toward the house, and smiled a wide faux smile at her relative. “Hello, Uncle Jim.”

He grinned at his niece. “So…what have you been doing in the big city?”

“Oh a little of this and that.” Andy continued setting out the food and pouring drinks. She kept an eye on Miranda as she went on with the conversation. “I’m a reporter, work at a newspaper.” 

“Ah… crap job eh? Better than the last one you had, I guess.” He nudged her with his shoulder. “Got a guy yet?”

Andy licked her lips and held Miranda in the corner of her eye. “No, no guy.” She picked up a steak knife and began slicing tomatoes.

He pointed his beer bottle at the table where Miranda and Pava sat talking. “Be careful.” He laughed. “You’ll end up like them, old and lonely, with no one to talk to but other old lonely chicks.”

Andy gripped the knife she was holding tightly. She’d been busy helping her Mom all afternoon and honestly she suspected the woman was trying to keep her and Miranda apart. Dropping the knife, Andy took her uncle by the arm. “C’mon, let’s go find you another drink.” She hoped he was far enough along to pass out soon. 

As they passed into the house, Andy heard her Mom talking to her Aunt Dawn.

“So where’d Gram find her hot girlfriend?” Dawn laughed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

“I wouldn’t know… she just showed up. They do seem to get along though.” Dorothy sighed as Andy and Jim entered the room and knew from the look in Andy’s eye she’d heard the comment. “Dawn…could you ask Richard to get a few more chairs from the garage?”

“Sure Dot.”

It turned out the gesture was unnecessary, Andy had no intention of getting into a fight with her mother just now. With a fresh beer for Uncle Jim and another one for her, Andy clinked bottles with her Uncle and they laughed as they left Dorothy alone in the kitchen.

\-----------------

Miranda had not realized how time had flown, she was a bit stiff since once they’d sat down at the outdoor table they hadn’t needed to move. Treated like invalids just as Pava predicted. Drinks were brought to them and replenished when needed, filled plates were brought to them for lunch and taken away when they were finished. Even when other people had started to arrive, no one bothered them. Pava apparently inspired as much awe in this family as Miranda did at Runway. Now the editor looked around unable to see her fiancé. “Where is Andrea?”

“Hmmm…” Pava looked around and shrugged. “I don’t actually know.” Dark eyes twinkled. “I know a fun way to get her here though.” The older woman chuckled. “She has kept an eye on you the whole time you’ve been here.” One long lanky arm reached out and traced down Miranda’s arm, from elbow to wrist. It only took a few seconds of holding Miranda’s hand before a grin formed on Pava’s face and an amused voice spoke up behind her.

“You aren’t putting the moves on my girl, are you Gram?” Andy’s twinkling eyes held Miranda’s shocked ones for a few seconds. Pava’s laugh broke their gaze.

“See… told you I could get her here.”

Miranda chuckled and stood to stretch, then looked down at the older seated woman. “You are trouble.” Miranda winked, “But so am I.” With two steps to close the distance between herself and Andrea, Miranda slid her arms around Andy’s waist and pulled her close. “I’ve missed you.”

Blocking out everything around her, Andy bent her head slightly and kissed the love of her life. “Mmmm…” She pulled back a little and brushed back the one lovely lock of hair that always fell across Miranda’s eye. “Missed you too.”

“Now that is a lovely sight to see.” Pava rested her head on her hand and watched the couple closely. “I’m not sure ‘your girl’ is the proper term though.” The older woman’s eyes gleamed as she spoke to her grand-daughter. “I’m thinking… fiancé?” The women in the embrace froze and Pava laughed. “That is quite a lovely ring you are wearing, my dear…” She turned to the woman in her grand-daughter’s arms. “…and that is a lovely shade of pink on your cheeks.” 

Keeping her right hand around Miranda, Andy held her left hand out to her smiling Gram. “She gave it to me this morning.”

“Mmmm…” Pava examined the ring closely. “Round center stone…pear shaped side stones… I’d say…what? Two carats?” She grinned as Miranda hesitated, then nodded. “Very nice.” She chuckled. “Happy Birthday to you.” Grinning slyly, Pava asked. “Your Mom seen it yet?”

 _Two carats?! I didn’t even think about…_ She shook the thought out of her head. “Oh, has Mom seen it… I um…don’t know.” Andy squeezed Miranda closer to her. “If she has, she hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Stubborn thing.” Pava sighed and shook her head. She smiled and tapped Andy’s cheek with her fingertips. “Don’t let her get to you, child. You know your own mind. It’s a gift you have always possessed. It’s what makes you special.”

Miranda agreed. “We cannot let anyone get to us.” Wrapping both arms around Andrea’s waist, Miranda leaned into the warmth of her future wife. “We know we are good together, Andrea.” 

“We are that.” Andy kissed the top of Miranda’s head. She chuckled, “We are also attracting someone’s attention.” She tilted her head toward her Mother. 

“Mmmm…” Miranda’s eyes gleamed. “Two choices, stop what we are doing, or continue.”

“Continue.” Andy said immediately and bent to capture Miranda’s lips for a brief moment. “Most definitely continue.” _Explain this to Aunt Dawn, mother._ They kissed for several long moments before Andy heard her mom’s strangled voice calling to her. She smiled at Miranda and wiped a bit of lipstick smear from the corner of the older woman’s mouth with her thumb. “Don’t forget where we left off.”

Blue eyes watched Andy walk away. _Not a chance. In fact…_ Miranda found her cell phone and dialed, keeping her eyes on Andrea the whole time she was speaking to the person on the other end of the line.

\---------------------------

The expression on her mother’s face reminded her of the many, many times she’d been reprimanded as a child for doing one thing or another wrong. “Yes Mom?” Andy was very casual in her tone, because the fact was; she hadn’t been doing anything wrong, at all.

“Why do you insist on making a scene?!” 

Andy blinked and looked around the backyard. “Uh… no one else even noticed.” She pointed out the happily partying people, some playing horseshoes, some messing with the grill…a few just drinking beer and razzing the people playing horseshoes. Her eyes caught Chad’s and she saw him nod before she turned back toward their mother. “You’re the one making a big deal out of it.”

Miranda saw Chad urging people into the house and walked up to stand next to Andy. “I fail to see what is so surprising about Andrea and me kissing.” Blue eyes scanned the now empty backyard and Miranda said. “There was a couple playing horseshoes that kissed every time they threw a shoe whether they made a point or not. And a younger couple that were doing nothing less than making out over there on that bench." She pinned Dorothy with a glance. “What’s the difference?”

Dorothy knew who Miranda was talking about. “The couple that was playing horseshoes is married. And the younger couple is engaged.” 

Miranda raised her eyebrows and Andy grinned. “Um…Mom?” Raising her left hand she wiggled her fingers. “We’re engaged too.”

“Yes,” Miranda’s lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile. “Thank you for the engagement party.”

“This is Andy’s birthday party!” Dottie kept her voice low. “You cannot be ‘engaged’ you can’t get married, it’s illegal.”

Miranda nodded. “In this state, yes, and New York as well, for now.” 

Andy thought she heard Miranda mumble to herself, “I need to speak to the governor.”

Miranda wrapped her arm around Andy’s waist. “I called the staff on Martha’s Vineyard. They are going to open the house there. We can go after we leave here.”

“You want to get married so soon?” Andy was surprised, Miranda wasn’t usually that impulsive.

“Only if you wish…” The older woman smiled. “I thought we could at least inspect the venues… see what kind of accommodations there are available… caterers and florists…things like that.” 

“Sure.” Andy laughed. “I’ve never been there… it will be nice to see.”

“We’ll go more often this summer. The girls love the beach and it is lovely even if the water is quite cold more often than not.” Miranda promised. “We’ll try to make it one weekend a month at least.”

“Wait…” Dorothy realized. “You said ‘open up the house’. You have a house there too?”

Nodding, Miranda confirmed that. “I have several houses scattered throughout the world, though I mainly stay in New York.”

“Throughout the world…” Dorothy echoed. 

“Mmmm… I wonder if you would be so opposed to our relationship if I were an older…gentleman…” Miranda watched the play of emotions on Dorothy’s face and understood that was not the problem. “...interesting.” 

“S’okay Mom…” Andy sighed. “A lot of people have a tough time with the gay thing.”

“It’s not that…” Dorothy shook her head. “It’s…”

Miranda filled in the thought. “She doesn’t have a problem with that. What she has a problem with is that other people have a problem with it.” Miranda saw the shock in Dottie’s eyes and, almost, smiled.

“You don’t like me being with Miranda because of what other people think…of you?” Andy was astonished at that.

“No, Andrea that is just one thing she’s dealing with. Mostly your mother doesn’t like me because I’m rich.” Miranda stated. “I get to do things other people can’t. I get to stay late at Macy’s, I get private planes and chauffeured limousines…clothing made just for me…” Miranda’s voice became soft and a little musical. “I get aaannnything I want.” Miranda looked at Andrea. “And now so do you.” Miranda smiled. “Your mother is trying to reconcile her prejudice toward my money with the fact that she loves you.” She turned back to Dorothy but continued to talk to Andy as she watched the other woman closely. “It is your father, Andrea, who has personal problems with… ‘the gay thing’.”

Andy was amazed at that observation then realized that Miranda was probably better than anyone she’d ever met at reading body language; she’d have to be, dealing with board room executives, moody models and diva photographers as well as she did. “What about my brother?”

“He has a problem with my age.” Miranda exhaled slowly. “On that, I may have to agree with him.” She waved off Andrea’s immediate protest. “Later.” She gestured for Dorothy to speak. “You have something to say?”

“How can you?” She looked from her beautiful daughter to the white-haired woman. “How can you get her accustomed to such a life and then just toss her out into the street?”

Miranda blinked at that. “I won’t do any such thing.” Where did that come from?

“Yes you will! You are all alike… you get what you want and move on… Vultures… using people, it’s like a game to you. You buy them expensive coats and give them shiny expensive rings… Wow them with trips and other luxuries… then when you have had your fun you just toss them aside.” Dorothy was full of wrathful vengeance. “Well, you won’t do it to my daughter, do you hear me? I won’t let you!”

“Mom!” Andy released Miranda and put her hands on her Mother’s shoulders shaking the woman slightly. “Snap out of it. Miranda’s not using me, okay? This is totally a mutual thing.”

“Really?” Miranda smirked at her young fiancé. “I thought you were just using me for sex.”

Andy glared back at her lover. “Not helping!”

“Mom…” Andy tried a calming tone. “It really is okay. I’m going to be fine.” She caught her mother’s eyes. “I do have a job and income of my own, you know?” She pulled the woman to her and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry to spring it on you like this… but I really am all grown up.” She felt the arms around her tighten.

“You’re my baby.”

“I was your baby.” Andy pulled away from the embrace and flashed a little smile. “Now I’m your grown up, completely happy, soon-to-be-married-to-the-woman-of-her-dreams, daughter.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Dorothy leaned into her daughter, realizing her head only just reached the girl’s shoulder, and sighed. “It’s so hard to let go.”

“I know…” Andy bent down and kissed her mother’s cheek. “But it really is okay, I’ll be okay.” Grinning, Andy winked. “You guys did a great job raising me.” 

Dorothy took a deep breath and tried not to cry. “We did, didn’t we…”

Andy laughed. “Yep.” She wrapped one arm around her Mom’s shoulders and one around Miranda’s. “C’mon, let’s go see what Chad lured everyone into the house with.” She tilted her head toward her Mom. “As if we didn’t know.”

Dorothy moaned. “Oh no.”

Miranda had the ‘tell-me-what-I’m-in-for-now’ look on her face and Andy squeezed her shoulders. “You’re gonna love it.”

Miranda exhaled slowly. “You are fifty-fifty on that statement, Andrea.” She had a smile hiding just under the twitching lips and gamely accompanied the Sachs women into the house.

\-----------------------------

Caroline and Cassidy were standing next to the door when Dorothy, Andy and Miranda entered the room. Caroline was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. “Look Mom… Karaoke!” 

“Mmmm…” Miranda glanced at Andy. She and Cassidy both winced and exchanged glances as ‘Aunt Dawn’ hit a particularly sour note. Miranda spoke dryly, “So I hear.”

For what seemed like hours, Miranda suffered through the wailings and gyrations of Andrea’s various family members. One of the few bright spots had been when the twins actually got into the act and sang a duet. Everyone loved their performance and even Dottie was grudgingly impressed at their vocal abilities. Surprisingly, Pava took a turn at the microphone and Miranda raised her eyebrows at the smooth tones the woman produced. Miranda had really liked the song, even if it was classified as ‘country’. The lyrics went right to her heart. ‘You can’t choose who you love, love chooses you’. When Richard had taken his place at the microphone he hadn’t demonstrated any such ability. _It must skip a generation,_ Miranda thought and was not surprised that the entire family began to pester Andy for a song. _Andrea does have a beautiful voice._ What did surprise Miranda was when her fiancé turned and urged:

“C’mon… let’s do a duet.”

Miranda’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She prayed that Andrea wouldn’t turn those doe-eyes on her, she couldn’t resist ‘The Look’ and they both knew it. She really didn’t want to put herself any more ‘out there’ than she already had with Andrea’s family.

Andy hesitated, she knew if she pushed just a little Miranda would give in, but she didn’t want to do that. Miranda had already spent a great deal of time without the Goddess mask she normally wore at Runway. She was almost angry with her parents for not appreciating the honor. With a tiny understanding smile, Andy grinned and turned to the twins. “C’mon girls… let’s show ‘em how it’s done.”

Miranda watched every person in the world she loved, peruse the song list. They all looked so happy and it made her heart beat faster seeing how well they all interacted with each other. _They really always have,_ she thought. _Ever since that first family dinner together and Andy could tell them apart._

“It’s a good looking family. They obviously love each other.” Pava gestured Miranda to sit next to her. “It’s right that you are proud of them.”

The fast-paced music started and everyone watched as the trio worked so well together they actually seemed to be choreographed. Andy sang the lead and the girls chimed in on the backup parts of the chorus.

All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino…

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered. By the end of the song, some of them were actually up out of their seats, walking like an Egyptian. 

\---------------------  
tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Richard clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “There are still a few hours of daylight left. I’m gonna go heat up a few burgers on the grill, they shouldn’t take too long to cook. Why don’t we all go back outside for a while?” 

“C’mon Mom,” the girls each took one of Miranda’s hands and practically dragged her out of the house. “Watch us make a basket from the very edge of the driveway. We’ve been practicing.”

Everyone nodded and filed out of the house, Richard put his hand on Andy’s shoulder. “Good job up there, Honey.” 

Andy grinned and reached up, unthinking, to pat the hand on her shoulder. “Thanks… I didn’t do it alone though.” Andy glanced at the retreating trio and winked as Caroline looked back at her and smiled.

“What’s this?” Richard took the hand and looked at the jewelry, his forehead wrinkling.

“Um… it’s… a ring, Dad.” Andy shrugged. “Miranda gave it to me this morning.” She saw his jaw tensing and decided to get it out of the way. “And yes, that is when she asked me to marry her, and yes I told her I most definitely would.” She sighed as her father seemed to be speechless at that. “I love her, Dad…”

“You can’t!” Richard was on the edge of his patience. This delusion Andy was having had gone far enough! Married? No…No way. “You can’t, she’s a woman! You can’t love her…” he ground his teeth together. “…be with her…like that.”

Andy spoke very calmly and very soothingly to her father. “I can, Daddy… I do…I am…with her, like that.” With a deep breath she continued. “She loves me.” She caught the man’s eye. “We are a family, Miranda, the girls and me.” 

He shook his head. “You are my family.” 

“I hope so.” Andy smiled weakly at him. “I had hoped you wouldn’t disown me when I told you about Miranda.”

“Dis…” Richard shook his head against the thought. “I wouldn’t, ever. You’re my daughter, no matter what.”

Andy threw her arms around his neck, elation tingeing her voice. “I love you, Daddy.” 

He held her tightly for a moment, and sighed; he really didn’t want to think about the situation any more. “C’mon… we can talk about this later. Right now, we’ve got some burgers to burn.”

\------------------------

It was getting late now. Most of the family had gone, Dawn, Jim, Donna had picked up the kids and even Chad had gone to hang out with some of his old hometown buddies so only the Sachs’ that lived in the house, Gram Sachs and the Priestly’s remained. Cassidy and Caroline were playing horseshoes in the fading sunlight while Gram, Miranda, Andy and her parents all sat around the outdoor table in slightly uncomfortable silence watching the children play. Andy was also slightly uncomfortable because her mother and father weren’t sitting together, and that forced Andy to sit across the table from Miranda. She knew her parents had done it that way on purpose and that tactic counteracted nearly all the good this evening had brought, which in truth wasn’t much.

A late night breeze pushed against Andy’s hair and from the corner of her eye the young woman saw Gram shiver a bit. _Okay enough of this._ Andy thought and stood slowly. “Be right back.” As she walked around the table, her hand automatically dropped and brushed the back of Miranda’s neck as she passed the seated woman.

Miranda felt the ghost touch and a wisp of a smile fluttered on her lips. It was another thing Miranda loved about Andrea. _People don’t just casually touch me,_ Miranda thought. _But Andrea does._ It was more than that though and Miranda knew it. _It’s not just casual…_ she identified the difference. _It’s natural, it just feels… right, when she does it. It has for a long time._

Andy returned carrying two small throw blankets and detoured to the other side of the patio to take possession of two lounge chairs, dragging them over close to the table. Setting them side by side, Andy winked at Miranda and with a small move of her head asked silently if the woman wanted to sit. When Miranda began to rise, Andy moved over to Gram and draped one of the blankets over the thin woman’s shoulders. “Would you like to put your feet up, Gram?” 

The older woman pulled the blanket around her and nodded. “That sounds lovely, dear.” She accepted the young woman’s helping hand to rise. She settled into the chair next to the one Miranda was about to claim. 

Andy grinned and stopped Miranda’s motion for a second. “Ah… Not so fast…” She winked at her fiancé and moved quickly to sit on the lounge chair, then moved her legs off either side, patting the empty space in the middle. Miranda smiled and chuckled slightly as she snuggled into the space. Leaning back against Andrea, the younger woman tangled their legs together and adjusted the blanket over them. 

Miranda sighed in relief at the contact, tension she hadn’t consciously been aware of draining away. She hadn’t seen the young woman nearly as much as she would have liked to today. “Thank you Andrea, this is quite comfortable.”

“Mmmm…” Andy’s arms slid around Miranda’s waist and she tipped her head to rest her cheek on the soft white hair. “Sure is.” 

Andy only dared a glance at her parents. The expressions on their faces were indescribable and she fought the urge to laugh. _Get used to it guys… I’m not letting her go._

“Andy, can I see you in the kitchen please?” Dorothy began to stand when Andy replied.

“No.” 

“Uh… what?” Andy’s mother bristled. “Did you say no?”

“Yes.” Andy inhaled the scent of Miranda’s shampoo. “I said no.” She did not turn to look at her mother. “It’s my birthday and I’ve missed being with my fiancé all day, so right now I’m going to sit here and relax for a little while, while I hold her in my arms…” Angry enough to tweak the woman slightly, she hoped Miranda wouldn’t get too upset with her and Andy added. “…and watch our children play.” 

“Your children!?” Dorothy glared at Miranda. “Are you going to put up with that?”

“With what?” Miranda gave Cassidy the thumbs up sign for scoring a point. She turned to look at the upset woman. “I have no problem whatsoever being held by Andrea, nor do I object to her paying attention to our children.” 

Andy glanced over at her stunned mother. “If you have a problem, we can leave right now.” From the corner of her eye Andy saw her mom begin to rise from her seat, again. Moving her mouth away from Miranda’s ear, Andy shouted to Caroline, “Great job, Caroline! Three ringers in a row!” 

Caroline turned toward the encouraging voice and seeing where they were sitting rolled her eyes, but waved to acknowledge the comment. She also smiled at the look on her Mom’s face. _Andy makes her so happy,_ Caroline thought. _How lucky am I to have such great parents._ Her breath hitched as that thought rolled through her mind and in a fit of mischief she called back, “Thanks Mom!”

Dorothy collapsed the last few inches back down into her chair. “Did she… did she just call…”

“I knew it.” Pava chuckled. “I knew it, from the first moment I saw them… trouble, trouble through and through.” The woman winked at Miranda’s startled glance. “’Course, I wouldn’t expect anything less from my great-grandchildren.”

“Mom!” Richard reacted without thinking. Andy claiming the children as hers was obviously just meant to tease Dorothy, for his mother to agree…well it was too much for him to ignore. “That’s not…”

Pave waved him silent. “I know it’s not yet, not officially. After the wedding though…” She chuckled at her son’s expression. “Oh, get over it, Richard. Your daughter is happy and with the person she loves! What more could you want?”

Richard stared sullen and silent at his mother, unwilling to tell her what he really thought of Andy’s behavior. 

Miranda answered for him. “He wants what every parent wants for their children. He wants her to be happy, healthy, and he wants to know that when he’s no longer here, his children will be safe, and loved, and well taken care of.” She nodded at his widening eyes. “He wants to know that the choices his children make in life don’t hurt them. He doesn’t want to see Andrea have to endure the pain this relationship will bring her.”

Pava snorted. “Every relationship has painful times.” She held her hand up to stop her son’s shaking head. “Yes… even your father and I had rough times.”

“What he doesn’t realize...” Miranda continued, feeling, even as she spoke, waves of love flowing off of the woman holding her. “…Is that Andrea will meet or exceed every one of those wants. She is as safe or safer with me than anyone else, she will be taken care of forever and she is totally and completely loved.” 

They were all so focused on Richard that they didn’t realize the girls had moved to stand at the foot of the lounge chair Miranda and Andy were occupying. 

“Mom?” Caroline smiled as both Andy and Miranda’s head whipped around to see her. “We’re kinda tired… can we go back to the rooms now?”

Miranda turned her head slightly. “Andrea?”

With a quick glance at her parents, Andy nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that would probably be best.” She held Miranda where she was when the woman tried to get up and asked the girls. “Would you run upstairs and get our…” With a glance at Miranda, Andy smirked and finished the request. “…stuff?” The girls nodded and took off.

“Sssss,tuff?” Miranda turned slightly to regard the young woman through narrowed eyes. 

Andy grinned. “You can wear cerulean blue...” Dark eyes twinkled in the twilight and she shifted to kiss the tip of the older woman’s nose. “…I can say stuff.” They locked eyes for a long moment.

“Here’s your jacket, Andy.” Caroline handed the item to the seated woman. Cassidy passed her mother’s jacket to her.

“Thank you, Cassidy.” Miranda folded the soft leather into her lap. “Would you bring my phone here?”

Cassidy retrieved the phone from the table and gave it to her mother. 

“Thank you, Bobbsey.”

Caroline rolled her eyes in sympathy for the nickname, as Cassidy sighed. “You’re welcome.”

Miranda leaned back against Andrea as she called for the car to pick them up. She closed the phone and mumbled to Andy, “Ten minutes.” She smiled as Andy nodded and tightened her embrace. 

“We’ll go out front and watch for the car!” They ran off, and a few seconds after they disappeared all the adults heard the distinctive bounce of a basketball on the asphalt drive.

“Good,” Andy leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. Miranda’s warmth soothed her. “That means I don’t have to move just yet.”

Pava laughed. “Good to know someone around here has their priorities in order.”

“Mother!” Richard was having a hard time watching his daughter cuddling with this woman… and mother is acting like it’s just, nothing. 

“They’re in love, Richard… can’t you see that?” Pava smiled at the couple who seemed oblivious to the argument flying over their heads. “They really are a striking couple.”

“Gram.” Andy ventured quietly into the conversation. “I think Dad is uncomfortable enough without your comments making it worse.”

“Tough.” The old lady answered her grand-daughter. “I’m seventy-one years old, I can say what I want to, if the truth hurts… He can just deal with it.”

Dorothy interrupted the conversation. “Will you be back tomorrow, Andy?”

Andy bent her head to Miranda. “Will we?”

“Perhaps it would be better if we said our goodbye’s at the bed and breakfast. The flight to Martha’s Vineyard will leave early afternoon, and we will need to get ready and pack…” Miranda didn’t actually want the intrusion tomorrow, but for Andrea she would make allowances. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Andy nodded. “Why don’t you guys come over about eleven… we can have a couple hours to talk, maybe go out to lunch before we go to the plane.” She saw them nodding and turned to see her Gram. “You too?”

“Of course, darlin’, I wouldn’t miss it.” Pava winked as she saw Andy mouth. ‘Come early’.

They all turned toward the sound of pounding feet. Cassidy skidded around the corner of the house. “Car’s here.”

Miranda stood and slipped her jacket on, Andy did the same. 

“Good night.” Miranda tilted her head at the remaining people. “Thank you for the hospitality.”

“See ya tomorrow.” Andy hugged her Gram, then her mom and dad. “Good night.”

\--------------------

“Wow.” Andy laughed. “The girls were out like a light!” She snuggled down into their bed. “How about you?” Her hand rubbed Miranda’s flat tummy lightly, but suggestively.

Chuckling, Miranda turned shining blue eyes toward her young companion. “This is the least physically active day I’ve had in… a long time.” Her fingers tangled in dark brown hair and she pulled Andrea to her. “I have a lot of energy to work off before I can sleep.”

“Oh, Yay.” Andy smiled as Miranda took control. She felt the older woman’s hands twining in the material in the front of her pajamas just under where the buttons ended. “Oh no.” Andy stilled the hands, “I like these pajamas, and if you tear the buttons off of them now I won’t get them back for over a week.” She smiled at the frustration on Miranda’s face. “I’ll do it.” Grinning, Andy began to unbutton the top of her pajamas slowly, very very slowly, one button at a time. 

“You are evil,” Miranda accused as Andrea parted the last button, but she quickly stopped the young woman from removing the garment. “Don’t,” she said. “Let me.” Slowly, Miranda slid her hands under the soft material, pushing it down off Andrea’s shoulders. She didn’t take it all the way off though, she only pushed it down far enough to expose Andrea’s perfect breasts before she gathered the extra material and tied it together, trapping the young woman’s arms at her sides. Blue eyes twinkled with glee. “Now, I’ve got you.” 

Andy laughed, low and sultry. “You sure do.” Lying back on the bed she writhed a bit. “So, what are you going to do with me now?”

With an evil sort of laugh, Miranda began to work the bottom half of Andrea’s pajamas off. “It is your birthday Andrea, so you choose.”

Never taking her dark eyes off Miranda, Andy smiled. “Kiss me.”

“Very well.” Moving up, she allowed their lips to meet for a long languorous moment before moving to trail soft heat along Andrea’s jaw up to her ear, then down to the young woman’s delicious neck. 

“Miranda…” Andy felt her lips being covered by two long elegant fingers.

“Shhh…” Miranda closed her eyes as Andrea pulled the fingers on her lips into her mouth, swirling her talented tongue around them. “Andrea… You’ve had your request.” Removing her fingers from the luscious warmth, Miranda chuckled, the kind that depending on the context either made Runway employees shake in their boots or made Andrea quiver; this was the latter. “It’s my turn now, so just…”

“Lay back and take it?” Andy grinned, a grin that was wiped away when Miranda growled.

“Yes.” 

Andy closed her eyes as sensation washed over her. _Oh God…_ she thought and she could feel herself drowning in wave after wave of pleasure as she gave herself over to Miranda, completely.

_I’m gonna marry her!_

\--------------------------------  
tbc


	14. Chapter 14

It was just after eight in the morning when Andy, dressed for her morning run, knocked on Mary’s backdoor. She was amazed when the door opened and she stood face to face with Gram Sachs. “Uh… Gram?” Andy smiled and chuckled. “I said come early but I didn’t mean this early.”

The older woman waved off the comment. “When I realized you were staying at the King’s B&B, I decided to get here in time for breakfast. Mary and I know each other from way back, so I thought we could catch up.” She took her seat at the table across from Mary.

“C’mon in.” Mary gestured for her young guest to join them at the table in the breakfast nook. “We’re having some coffee.” Two gently steaming mugs were sitting on the table. “Would you like some?”

“Ah.. not yet. I want to get my run in first.” Andy indicated the house next door. “Miranda is up and will be ready to face the day soon, the girls were still asleep but I expect them up any time… so I’d say… half an hour…forty-five minutes… and they’ll be ready for breakfast.” She smiled at their hostess. “Do I need to run to the store?”

Mary chuckled. “Nope, I went last night. We’re all set.” She tilted her head at the young woman. “Do you want me to wait for you to return?”

Andy waved the offer away. “Thanks, but I’ll be back by then, I’m not going to take a long run, just enough to work out the kinks.” _And after last night, boy do I have those…_

Both women at the table laughed, both expressing similar sentiments about having Andy’s energy. Gram smirked. “And why isn’t Miranda running with you?”

Andy laughed at that and ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, first of all, it would mean leaving the girls alone. Second, it would require wearing…” Andy looked around the kitchen, leaned closer, and whispered. “…sneakers.” 

Gram shook her head and widened her eyes in mock-terror. “Oh the horror!” 

Nodding, Andy laughed. “I’m going to surprise her with a pair of Prada running shoes for her birthday.”

“You think she… um…” Gram glanced at Mary. “…could?”

That made Andy’s laugh louder. “Gram, I run to stay in shape, just so I can keep up with her!” She leaned closer and whispered into her grandmother’s ear, causing the older woman to sit a bit straighter and shoot a startled glance at the young girl.

“Really!?” 

Andy couldn’t quite keep a smile off her face as she nodded and inhaled deeply. “Oh yeah.” Her deep breath had brought the scent of coffee to her and Andy narrowed her eyes, calculating something. “I think Miranda will want a cup of coffee…I’ll take it to her…” She grinned at Mary. “…just make it searing hot and leave room for milk.”

\---------------------

Miranda carried her still hot coffee downstairs and discovered Mary and Pava sitting at the small table in the kitchen of the bed and breakfast. 

“Good morning.” Pava smiled brightly at her granddaughter to be. 

Narrowing her eyes at the older woman, Miranda grunted and leaned against the counter. “So now I know who to blame for Andrea’s cheery morning disposition?”

Pava shook her head. “Oh no… that one is all on you, m’dear.” She winked at Miranda’s scandalized expression and explained. “When she was a youngster it was never easy to get her up in the morning. She even managed her college schedule to not include morning classes. Working as your assistant changed that… having to get up so early every morning. I think it changed her internal clock.” She saw a flicker of something pass across Miranda’s features. Guilt? “Then again it may just be the company she keeps makes her want to get up earlier.”

Mary grinned. “I should say Congratulations, I think.” The hostess’ eyes twinkled. “I saw the ring yesterday morning, but didn’t want to say anything.” Mary smiled at her guest. “Pava tells me I was correct in thinking you were engaged now.” 

“Mmm… yes.” Miranda hid her grin behind her coffee mug for a moment. Swallowing the sip, she rolled her eyes and found a seat at the table. She found herself in the unusual position of being just a regular person, among other regular people, who actually seemed to care. In this situation, some of her normal emotional walls were lowered. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that nervous in my life.”

“Really?” That surprised Mary. Miranda didn’t seem to be the nervous type.

“I have no experience with that side of the marriage ritual,” Miranda admitted. “I’ve always been the one being asked.” 

“How many times have you been married?” Pava was curious, Dottie had made this woman out to be some kind of gold-digger. Obviously not what was happening in Andy’s case.

“Twice.” The editor sighed. “I can’t really regret the first one, because of the girls. I would do every bit of it again, for them.”

“And the second?” Pava prompted.

“The second…” Miranda suppressed a shudder. “A marriage of convenience that we both thought would grow into something more.” Sipping her coffee, she shook her head. “It didn’t.”

“And Andy?” This time a bit of ‘concerned grandma’ slipped into Pava’s voice. The love and defiance in Miranda’s cool blue eyes told her everything she needed to know, and she nodded. “Third time’s the charm I guess.”

“I hope so.” Miranda conceded how much luck has to do with a successful relationship. “She is rather charming.” Shaking her head didn’t prevent her thoughts from turning dark. “The other’s hurt when they ended.” She turned an intense gaze on Pava. “If anything happens to this one, it will kill me.”

“She adores you.” Mary smiled at her guest. “Even I can see that.”

“She is extremely thoughtful.” Miranda swallowed hard, remembering all the tiny things Andrea did for her on a daily basis, such as the coffee she currently held in her hand, little things that no one else would think of, because no one else cared enough. 

“She loves you.” Pava smiled at the silent woman. “I can tell she does.”

It was Miranda’s turn to be curious. “How can you tell?” 

“Well, I could see it in her eyes yesterday every time she looked at you.” Pava grinned. “And now, since she thinks I’ve said something to upset you, she’s looking at me like she wants to kill me.” She winked at her grand-daughter. “Back from your run so soon, Darlin’?”

“Not soon enough apparently.” Andy’s eyes softened as Miranda turned around. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Miranda nodded, feeling a bit foolish for wanting to run to the girl, wanting those surprisingly strong, lanky arms around her. As it turned out she didn’t have to move, Andrea rushed to her seat and knelt to hug her.

“Are you sure?” Andy spoke lowly into Miranda’s ear, glaring over her fiancé’s shoulder at her grandmother and their hostess in turn.

“We were just talking.” Pava held up her hands as defense against the look in Andy’s eyes. “I swear.”

“Yes.” Miranda agreed and slowly released herself from the embrace. “We were just talking.”

“Okay then.” Andy stood, keeping one hand on Miranda’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go and get cleaned up.” She nodded to the other two women. “I’ll check on the girls on my way, so I’d expect them down here fairly soon.” She left the room and quickly made her way up the stairs.

“Gracious.” Mary stared at Miranda, wide-eyed. “You’re worried about how she feels about you?” Mary shook her head. “Good grief, that girl loves you like there’s no tomorrow!”

Exhaling softly, Miranda nodded. _Yes, she does. The problem is there is a tomorrow._ Mary’s use of the term ‘girl’ didn’t go unnoticed either. 

“Well, I’m going to get started on breakfast.” Mary stood and began to gather ingredients. “You’re welcome to stay and keep me company, or you can move into the other room to continue your conversation.”

“Are you kidding?” Pava snorted. “I won’t ever be able to bring up that subject again… Andy would kill me!”

Miranda shook her head. “She’s rather possessive. It’s a trait I never really took kindly to, until now. Andrea has changed my views on quite a number of things.” Shrugging, Miranda turned her thoughts to the others who were going to be there that day. “I know we haven’t had breakfast yet, but do you have any suggestions on where we can all go for lunch today? My preference is steak…”

“Hmmm…” Pava’s eyes glittered. “Let me think.”

It was an unnecessary comment, Miranda knew. The gleam in the older woman’s eye told the editor Pava already had a place in mind. "Anything is fine" Miranda recalled Andrea’s pick the first night they were in town. _It can’t be worse than that._

“I know just the place.” Pava assured her. “You’re gonna love it.”

Miranda sighed.

\---------------------------------

At the sound of a car stopping in front of the house, Pava looked up and sighed. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

“Gram!” Andy chided. “Don’t be that way.” The young woman smiled to take the sting out of her words and then jumped down the porch steps to meet her parents mid-way up the sidewalk.

Miranda chuckled. “It has been a lovely morning, thank you for the conversation.”

Pava shrugged. “I gotta get to know my new grand-daughter, don’t I?” She grinned at Miranda’s shocked look and winked at the woman. “I’m glad Andy found you.”

Nodding, Miranda almost whispered. “Me too.” Then she rolled her eyes as Dottie’s voice reached them. “Most of the time.”

Pava laughed. “Don’t worry. She’s not going to be traveling to New York very often, and you can control the time you spend here.”

“Mmmm…” Miranda thought about that. “Yes, I can keep my contact with her to a minimum.” Several ideas came to mind as to how she would accomplish that goal. Unfortunately, nearly all of them involved Andrea visiting her family without Miranda’s presence… and rather like a pouting teen; Miranda just didn’t think that was fair at all.

Father, daughter, and mother joined the women on the porch. Miranda tilted her head. “Your son didn’t join you?”

Dorothy snorted and Richard grinned. “Ahhh… no. Chad wasn’t… umm…”

Andy looked at them for half a second and began laughing. “Too hungover, huh?” She grinned evilly. “He never could hold his alcohol.”

Miranda raised her eyebrows. “And you can?”

“Nope.” Andy cheerfully confessed. “But I normally know when to quit.” She rolled her eyes. “I do need to remember not to drink the punch at James Holt’s parties though.”

“Mmm.. indeed.” Miranda remembered the deceptively sweet liquid and the literal punch it packed. “You and I both.”

Disturbed by the idea of his daughter and this…woman out at a party, drinking together, Richard broke into the conversation. “So where do you want to go for lunch?”

“Oh.” Miranda realized Pava had never actually said the name of her chosen establishment and turned to the older woman. “Where was it you wanted to go?”

“Maury’s.” Pava smiled. “You said steak, but most of the good steakhouses around here don’t open until dinner. Maury’s is good and open for lunch.”

Andrea was nodding in agreement so Miranda went along with it. “Very well.”

“Aren’t they fairly expensive?” Dottie worried. “With seven of us…”

“Not to worry.” Miranda rose from her seat. “If the tab runs over my credit limit, you can make up the difference.”

Andy laughed quietly and fell into step beside Miranda heading to the car. The rest of the party followed. 

\------------------------

Miranda eyed the restaurant thoughtfully. Could be worse. They were seated at a large round table and were quiet as they looked over the menu selections. Dorothy mumbled something about the prices to her husband, but Miranda didn’t care about either the comment or the prices so she pretended not to hear. Her main concern was that there was no acceptable steak selection on the Lunch Menu. 

When the waiter arrived, he took their orders. He started with Andrea and went around the table, causing Miranda to be the last to order. 

“I would like the New York strip steak, medium-rare.”

“Uh… we don’t serve that at lunch ma’am…” He looked around the table nervously. “We have a lovely filet...”

“I’m perfectly capable of reading the pathetic lunch menu you presented to us. I can also see that you serve New York strip at dinner, I would like that now. Thank you.”

Andy widened her eyes at the ‘thank you’. Practically any waiter in New York would pass out or have a heart attack to hear those words from Miranda. She was amazed that the waiter persisted. 

“I’m sorry, we just don’t…serve that at lunch.”

Miranda closed her eyes and counted to ten, then sighed and nodded. “Fine. The filet then.” 

“What!?” Andy glared at her fiancé and leaned close to whisper. “Miranda, tell me honestly, do you want the filet or are you settling because you know it will upset my Mom?”

“I’ve done enough this weekend to give her pause, Andrea, there need not be any more.”

The waiter began to move away from their table.

Andy looked Miranda directly in the eye and shook her head. “Bullshit.”

“Andrea?” 

With a smile and a wink, Andy rose from her seat and caught up with the waiter. 

They all watched as she spoke to the man for a moment. He left, and in short order another man appeared to speak with Andy. None of them could hear what she told him, but they all saw his face go pale and his eyes widen. They watched as he slowly nodded and Andy gave him a bright smile before she made her way back to the table.

“One New York strip, medium-rare, comin’ up, Boss.”

Miranda gazed at the young woman with undisguised love. “Thank you, Andrea.”

“You’re welcome.” Andy turned adoring eyes on her fiancé. “Always.”

\---------------------

Dorothy fumed during most of the wait for their meals. This flaunting of the rules was just too much. She managed to speak, in short bursts, to Andy about people Andy had gone to school with. 

Andy listened and nodded at what she thought were the appropriate pauses but couldn’t for the life of her figure out why her mother believed that she cared about people who hadn’t given her the time of day back then. Finally Gram cut into the conversation.

“For crying out loud, Dorothy, Andy doesn’t want to hear about all these people. Do you remember nothing about her school days?” The older woman was becoming quite angry with her daughter-in-law. “Give it a rest. You aren’t going to tempt Andy away from Miranda with tales of some guy she dated once in school who went on to flip burgers at the corner greasy spoon.”

Miranda chuckled and teased her partner. “You have a thing for cooks?”

It was too easy to resist. “Mmmm… yeah, I’m so glad it turns out you’re a gourmet chef.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Not quite.”

Andy grinned. “Well you make a mean breakfast in record time.”

“You’re a good cook, Mom.” Caroline agreed. “You cook all kinds of things for us.”

“Yeah,” Cassidy piped up. “Grandma Princhek’s pierogi’s are the best.”

“You girls are biased.” Miranda sat up a bit straighter. “I’ll have to make them for Andrea one day, I’m sure she’ll give me an honest opinion.”

“Maybe one day we can share our family recipes.” Pava said. “For some special occasion…” Like a wedding?

Miranda tilted her head. “Perhaps.”

Andy burst out laughing. All the eyes at the table turned to her, but only Miranda asked what was so funny. It took a minute for the young woman to get her mirth under control and then it was only long enough to say, “I was just imagining the horror on Emily’s face if she were to hear you were actually swapping recipes with my grandmother.”

“Mmm… yes, she would require medical assistance for that…wouldn’t she?” Miranda grinned at the thought but couldn’t explore it further because the food was arriving at the table.

\----------------------

“You didn’t get a side dish.” Dorothy pointed at Miranda’s plate. “You should tell them.”

“She didn’t want one, Ma.” Andy picked up her fork and speared a bite of her salad. “She never eats side dishes at lunch. Just the steak.”

“But vegetables are good for you…” Dorothy trailed off her motherly advice as Miranda leveled a glare at her.

“I eat vegetables.” Miranda informed her. “I eat almost nothing but vegetables for my evening meal, but at lunch, I eat steak.” She cut into the offering and smiled at the meat’s interior perfect coloring. “I consume less carbs that way.” She chewed the bite, nodding at the seasoning. “I’m quite healthy.” Waving her fork at her partner, Miranda smiled. “Andrea sees to that.”

Andy rolled her eyes. “Just because I’m paranoid and make you go to the doctor.”

“Paranoid?” Dorothy didn’t understand that, did her daughter actually realize the problems growing older caused?

“Yeah, because of the whole, stalker thing, when Judy tried to drug Miranda… the drugs were dangerous at the levels she’d been ingesting.” Andy shuddered at the thought of that final cup of coffee. “I was so paranoid about the long term effects of that I had Miranda going to the doctor all the time… at first.”

“I had to put a stop to it.” Miranda said, cutting another bite. “It was just too disruptive to go all the time.” The Editor looked over at Andrea. “The last appointment showed nothing, the same as the ones before. Doctor Dawson said not to come back for six months.”

“Unless you start having problems.” Andy reminded her and was glad Miranda nodded in agreement. “Can we change the subject now? I really hate remembering that.” She closed her eyes for a second and could see Miranda lifting the poisoned coffee cup to her lips. Shuddering at the vision, she opened her eyes quickly and swallowed against her dry throat. _I could have lost her._ That thought had nearly stopped her heart so many times in the beginning but now, when she looked across the table at her partner, her heart nearly stopped for almost the exact opposite reason. 

_I’m gonna marry her._

\--------------------------

The traveler’s bags had gone through the normal airport security, but the limousine had driven right out onto the tarmac, parking very close to the stairs leading up to the open plane door.

Caroline and Cassidy tumbled out of the car. They only barely took the time to politely say goodbye to Richard and Dorothy before they hugged Gram Sachs quickly and almost ran up the stairs to board the plane. 

“Well… um… thank you for the meal.” Richard politely held out his hand to Miranda. “I’m uh…” 

Miranda smiled and took his hand quickly but firmly. The man hadn’t said much during lunch and Miranda knew he was still uneasy about his daughter’s relationship with her. “You are quite welcome, Mr. Sachs. Thank you for your hospitality.” She turned to Dorothy. “And thank you, for the wonderful meals you prepared for us.” She didn’t offer her hand to the woman.

“You’re welcome.” Dorothy replied. “I’m glad we got the chance to meet, and talk a little.”

Nodding, Miranda exhaled slowly. “Perhaps we will again.” She raised her eyebrows. “Just remember what I told you in the car about the paparazzi. They will be here soon… ignore them and they’ll go away. We,” she indicated Andrea and herself, “will be a much better target for their fascination.”

Andy stepped up. “Just don’t believe anything you see or read in those rags… call me to ask if you have to, but ninety-nine percent of the time it’s all airbrushed photos and made-up stories.” She moved closer and hugged her mom. “I love you, Ma.” She turned to her dad. “Love you, Daddy, thanks for everything.”

He held her tightly and didn’t want to let go. The description of the paparazzi and their tactics had scared him. “Take care of yourself… please?” 

“I will, daddy.” Andy squeezed him a bit tighter for a second.

“I’ll watch out for her, Mr. Sachs.” Miranda promised. “I’ll take care of her.”

“No…” Andy protested. “We’ll take care of each other.” She turned to make her final good-bye. “Gram, it was so good to see you.” Andy hugged her gently, feeling the fragility in the older woman. “Thank you…”

Pulling away from the embrace, Pava smiled at her favorite grand-daughter. “It’s nice to see you happy, Darlin’.” She kissed Andy’s cheek lightly. “Take care.”

“You too, Gram.” Andy moved away as Miranda stepped up.

“It was nice meeting you, Pava.” She surprised herself when the woman embraced her and she reciprocated. It had been a long time since she’d had any sort of mother-figure. She laughed to herself at the absurdity of that designation for Pava.

The driver interrupted his temporary employer. “Your bags have been loaded on the plane.”

Nodding Miranda handed him some folded bills. “Thank you, return Andrea’s family to the bed and breakfast, then you are finished with this assignment.”

“Thank you, Ma’am. It’s been a pleasure.” He pocketed the tip without looking at it and held the car door for the passengers on the last leg of this job. 

Miranda waited with Andrea until the car began to move back across the tarmac before she led her partner up the stairs to the plane. The attendant closed the door behind them. They all took their seats and fastened their seatbelts as the plane began to move. Miranda took a deep breath knowing that next part of their journey together was about to begin. Miranda devoutly hoped at least some of it would be spent together.

End

Originally posted online 05/08/2009 


End file.
